Et si tout était
by Nane2Bru
Summary: Elle était orpheline et trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de responsabilité, mais devait vivre. Il avait 15 ans de plus, il était veuf, sans enfant, et s'interdisait de vivre.
1. Chapter 1

Et si tout était possible...

Elle

Mon histoire commence au décès de mon père, j'avais 12 ans et mon frère, Jasper, 18, il avait une petite amie, Alice. Afin que je ne sois pas placée dans un foyer, Jasper m'a pris sous sa garde. Depuis j'ai fini, le collège, le lycée et avant de rentrer à la fac et bien j'ai cherché un petit travail d'été, je voulais vivre un peu en autonome. Alice et Jasper avaient fini leur études, et travaillaient maintenant. Je leur demandais souvent quand est-ce que que je serais tatie. Alice m'avait répondu que je serai d'abord Marraine avant et ça me convenait. Je devais par contre attendre un peu car, nos amoureux souhaitaient que je sois autonome financièrement, afin de pouvoir assumer . Ce qui me ramenait à ma recherche de boulot d'été.

Lui

Mon histoire commence lors de mes études, j'avais rencontré Elisabeth, elle était belle, vous vous en doutez, pas très grande, très féminine, comprenez qu'elle avait les formes qu'un homme appréciait, enfin moi surtout, les cheveux châtains foncés, bouclés, on s'aimait profondément, on s'était marié très rapidement, ça fait cliché... Elle avait beaucoup d'humour et était capable de me faire bouger, quand rien n'y faisait. On avait une belle propriété, mais pas de personnel, on faisait le rangement, la cuisine ensemble. Bref, on était complice. Notre métier nous a prit beaucoup de temps,et malgré nos 15 ans de mariage, nous n'avions pas d'enfant. L'été de notre anniversaire de mariage, Elisabeth fut prise de crampes d'estomac et de nausées... Au début, avec nos 35 ans chacun, on a imaginé, ce qui était devenu l'impensable : une grossesse... mais vu comme elle était malade, restait hospitaliser, et pour passer du temps avec elle, j'ai tout délaissé, la maison, mon métier, la cuisine, tout quoi. Du coup, elle m'a secoué comme un prunier et j'ai dû prendre quelqu'un pour aider.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Et si tout était : la fin ?

_Je voudrais toutes vous remercier._

_Mlca66 pour sa franchise sur mes fautes qui piquent les yeux... alors voici une version corrigée, j'espère ne pas en avoir ajouté plus que je n'en ai enlevé_

_Pierard85, sand91, Alieta48, mlca66, lubella, Ousna, kinoum, bella8783, love-lena pour vos reviews et le temps que vous avez pris pour les écrire._

_Mlca66, Elfia, Ghoul-19, christou57, pyreneprincesse, alice'n'tom, lili6213, aelita48, Axellita, lubella, kinoum, Charloon, bella8783, love-lena pour vos mises en alerte._

_Vous avez une attente énorme sur ce chapitre, parce que oui c'en est devenu car... les OS de 20 pages je n'y arrive pas. Donc quelques lignes pour vous tout de suite. Sachez juste que je n'ai plus d'avance, contrairement à la dernière fois où j'avais 10 lignes... mais je pense finir rapidement, les 2 anges avancent aussi, vu que j'ai pas toujours mon PC._

_Vous n'avez pas toutes compris le début, ça me paraît normal, c'était assez détaché, j'espère que vous y verrez plus clair... enfin pas sûr, j'entends déjà plein de questions._

_A bientôt, ici ou sur Facebook pour celles avec qui je papote..._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Lui**

Pour moi, il était inconcevable de participer à sa recherche, impossible de trouver la personne qui s'occuperait de notre maison. Du coup j'avais demandé à mon meilleur ami et son épouse et ces neveux de la choisir. Je n'avais qu'une demande, je ne voulais voir de trace de son passage, elle devait être au delà de la discrétion.

La première semaine d'hospitalisation d'Elisabeth, je ne rentrais que pour me doucher, prendre un petit déj et le courrier. Mes serviettes étaient toujours propres, le courrier m'attendait au côté de mon café et d'un croissant, et mon linge revenait d'un jour à l'autre propre et repassé. En clair, Miss Discrétion existait, à moins que ce ne soient mes amis désespérés, mais avec leurs 3 enfants j'avais des doutes.

Bref notre moment de joie intense passa rapidement car le médecin invalida cette grossesse. Du coup, l'angoisse monta rapidement, pourquoi Elisabeth souffrait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucune bactérie, aucun virus. Trop vite, le corps médical s'orienta vers des choses moins agréables, Elisabeth se tordait de douleur par moment et elle perdait du poids malgré les desserts que je lui ramenais tous les jours, ces préférés, faits par Miss discrétion. Elisabeth me taquinait sans arrêt, elle se demandait comment cette personne pouvait connaître autant de choses sur nous. Et comme je ne l'avais jamais vu et bien c'était compliqué pour moi de justifier un certain nombre de choses. Bref, j'avais pour mission quand je rentrais et bien de trouver qui était cette personne. Avec le recul, je me suis rendu compte qu'Elisabeth faisait tout pour m'éloigner de l'hôpital. J'avais découvert, que Miss Discrétion était une jeune femme de 18 ans qui cuisinait comme personne, qui attendait d'aller à la fac, avait un frère et une belle sœur, et qui passait son temps à lire de vieux livres. J'avais rencontré sa famille, par inadvertance, et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me débarrasser d'Alice. Il avait fallu une heure à Jasper, pour la faire partir, sa petite sœur rouge de honte. Malgré tous les soucis, cette situation m'avait vraiment fait du bien et j'avais découvert une autre facette de notre Miss Discrétion. Avec le recul, ce fut mon dernier moment agréable. Ce jour-là, en mettant les pieds à l'hôpital, tout a basculer. Elisabeth m'attendait les yeux rougis et j'ai compris. Tout. Que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Qu'on avait tout vécu. Que le temps qui nous restait était précieux. Qu'il fallait le gérer au mieux. Qu'il ne nous restait plus très longtemps. J'ai arrêté de rentrer à la maison, Jasper, qui travaillait à l'hôpita,l me ramenait ce qu'il me manquait, je passais tout mon temps ici. Je travaillais avec Elisabeth, comme avant sauf qu'elle s'éteignait doucement. Je pense avoir joué à l'autruche pendant ces huit mois. Je ne voulais pas penser à l'avenir puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. La sœur de Jasper, avait pris une chambre du rez-de-chaussée de notre maison, elle l'entretenait et avait débuté ces cours à la fac, le peu de fois où je suis rentré, la maison était impeccable, propre, avec cette odeur de cuisine qui faisait saliver. Notre maison vivait comme quand Elisabeth y habitait, je me sentait chez moi et ça faisait beaucoup de bien, peu de temps, mais c'était agréable. Et puis, au mois de mars, l'état de la femme de ma vie s'est dégradé, le cancer gagnait. De toute façon on le savait, l'affronter était autrement plus compliqué. J'ai alors passé tout mon temps avec elle, mes nuits aussi, j'ai arrêté de travailler sauf quand elle faisait des examens ou alors je me douchais. Bref ma vie se résumait à elle, et après 15 ans de mariage et 20 d'histoire, je lui devais au moins ça...

Et puis une matinée du mois de mars, elle s'est assoupie, j'ai eu peur sur le moment, je lui ai pris la main et serré, elle m'a retourné ma pression, a ouvert les yeux et m'a dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi ! Mais ça va être difficile ! soupirais-je

-C'est la vie, m'as-tu répondu avec une petite moue et un sourire.

Je me suis penché et je t'ai embrassée tendrement comme si c'était la dernière fois, tu as soupiré de contentement et c'était fini... Aussi facilement que ça. Le reste fut plus compliqué, enfin je l'imaginais mais tu avais pensé à tout et au final, tout se déroula comme une évidence, le funérarium, les démarches, la cérémonie, ceux qui ont parlé, ceux qui ont porté ton cercueil, même la réception d'après était facile, les remerciements ont commencé à être plus compliqués, comme me séparer de tes affaires, que voulais tu que j'en fasse ? Je n'avais personne à qui les donner et j'aurai trouvé ça bizarre de les retrouver sur une autre personne de mon entourage. En final, j'ai conservé ta robe de mariée, tes bijoux, tu avais la robe dans laquelle on s'était fiancé et une photo de notre mariage, des dessins des enfants de Emmett et Rosalie, un poème que tu affectionnais beaucoup et recopié par notre Miss Discrétion, à qui je n'ai toujours pas parlé !

Deux semaines après ton décès, je tournais en rond chez nous c'était horrible, j'avais appris par Jasper que sa sœur s'appelait Isabella, mais qu'elle préférait Bella, mais elle était insaisissable. La maison était toujours propre, prête à recevoir, les repas prêts, même ma salle de piano était utilisable, la seule pièce où elle ne mettait plus les pieds était ta salle de dessin... et je n'avais pas ce courage-là, non plus.

Ce matin-là j'enrageais, car j'avais découvert que dans ma salle de musique on avait touché à mes disques de musique classique,et ça ne pouvait être que cette Bella, j'étais prêt à partir à sa recherche quand le téléphone de la maison sonna

-Cullen !

-Oulah ! Mec qui t'as bouffé ton sandwich ?

-Je viens de découvrir que Miss Discrétion a fouillé dans ma musique ! crachais-je

-Euh, t'es sûr de toi ?

-Pourquoi ? Je l'agressais

-Parce que c'est moi qui y est allé, Ed ! Répondit doucement mon ami

-Pourquoi, t'as besoin de musique avec tes 3 loustics ? Je m'étonnais

-Non ! Avec Rose on a dit à Bella de se servir pour écouter ta musique, mais elle n'a jamais voulu car elle pensait que la musique représentait trop de choses pour toi alors, elle ne voulait pas y toucher !

-Et ?

-Je lui ai demandé ces compositeurs préférés et j'en ai fait des copies. Je ne pensais pas que ça te poserait un soucis je suis désolé, je n'ai pas imaginé que tu serais contre cette idée... soupira mon meilleur ami.

-Et bien on va dire que je te pardonne car tu as appelé avant que je me mette à la recherche de cette jeune fille et que je la vire !

-Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Elle est discrète, tu ne la vois pas, tu ne l'entends pas, elle ne fait pas de folie ! Que lui reproches-tu ? De ne pas être Elisabeth ? D'être vivante mais pas elle ?

-Je ne sais pas Emmett, parfois tout semble si compliqué et si simple à la fois... Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était : je dors seul dans mon lit depuis plus de 2 semaines, je mange seul depuis autant de temps, je travaille à la maison jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et lundi je dois reprendre le travail et il va falloir faire semblant et être digne...

-Alors que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de mettre en boule dans ton coin et de hurler !

-Mais elle n'aurait pas voulu ça... ! soupirais-je

-Elle était humaine et Elisabeth savait que tu souffrirais, pas que tu sortirais et ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé, Edward...

-Je n'ai plus de repère : c'est tellement compliqué... murmurais-je

-Je peux comprendre en parti, mais...

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, je vais aller faire un tour ou lire ou je ne sais pas...

-Ok, prends soin de toi, tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin, accepta Emmett sans rien critiquer

-Ok... Emmett embrasse Rosalie et tes 3 fripouilles pour moi !

-Ça marche ils seront ravis d'entendre que leur parrain ne les a pas oubliés

-Ah ah ah...

Je mis fin à la communication et je regardais dehors, c'était une belle journée du mois de mars, ensoleillé, mais fraîche, et notre balancelle était occupée, par Bella, emmitouflée dans une couverture elle lisait et prenait des notes, au plus loin de la maison,son casque sur les oreilles, ce qui me fit sourire, je me demandais ce qu'elle écoutait et ce qu'elle lisait. Nostalgique de mes après midi avec mon épouse, je me réfugiais dans ma salle de musique et entrepris de jouer ses morceaux préférés... je craquais au bout du second, impossible de l'achever, je refermais le clavier frustré. L'envie d'un café me prit et il m'attendait dans une thermos sur la table de la cuisine. Comment faisait-elle ?

**Elle**

Pour ma part, le début chez la famille Cullen était un peu bizarre,je devais entretenir leur maison le temps de confirmer la grossesse de madame Cullen, mais tout avait tourné au cauchemar 2 semaines plus tard, l'annonce du cancer du péritoine m'avait fichu un coup, car je savais ce que ça signifiait : la perte de mon père en moins d'un an. Du coup, de discrète comme demandé, j'en étais devenue invisible, j'avais eu la permission de loger sur place et j'occupais la plus petite chambre à l'est, car j'avais le lever du soleil, moment que j'appréciais au plus haut point. J'adorais faire la cuisine alors je m'arrangeais pour que Monsieur Cullen aie toujours de quoi manger à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit, je gérais le linge aussi, pour un type toujours en costard cravate, je trouvais ça classe et facile d'entretien, pas de ces types en guenilles ou en truc difforme. Bref, j'avais peu de choses à faire mais je m'y appliquais et après je lisais. En Septembre, j'ai commencé la fac de lettres, j'adorais, le temps passait et l'état de d'Elisabeth se dégradait, j'avais passé Noël à confectionner un repas pour leur faire plaisir, ils l'ont mangé ensemble à l'hôpital, à Nouvel An pareil sauf que Jasper y travaillait alors il a réveillonné avec eux et moi avec Alice. Je pâlissais toujours devant la collection de CD d'Edward, mais pour rien au monde je n'y aurait touché. Emmett a alors prit la liberté de me faire des copies, pour soutenir mes révisions. Je travaillais ou lisais ou m'occupais de la maison en musique mais pour être sûr de ne pas déranger j'étais toujours sur écouteur. Mes pauvres oreilles me le feraient payer un jour mais en attendant j'avais ma dose de musique et mon porte monnaie n'en souffrait pas.

Et puis ce que tout le monde redoutait tant est arrivé, Elisabeth est décédée sereine, tout s'est passé si vite, j'ai essayé de rester invisible, à part cette fois où Alice m'avait fait honte, je n'avais recroisé Edward, du coup, j'ai pu assister aux obsèques discrètement à l'église, au cimetière, et je suis rentrée rapidement pour tout préparer... Une manière de faire mon deuil, être dans l'action, être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'aurai le temps de râler et de penser plus tard. Jasper a été très présent auprès d'Edward et j'avais l'impression que Jasper avait trouvé un grand frère ou un père quelque part, leurs 10 ans d'écart leur permettaient un lien particulier qui m'échappait... encore... trop petite... pour en bénéficier... trop grande... pour y goûter. Bref, j'ai passé mon temps libre à travailler encore plus fort et plus dur, Alice essayait de me sortir mais faire les boutiques me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau et il valait mieux éviter.

Du coup, quand Jasper m'a appelée en fin de matinée, fin mars, pour m'inviter à manger je suis tombée des nues. Que me voulait-il ? Et la réponse est arrivée avec le jus d'orange

-Bella, on voulait avec Alice que tu sois la première à le savoir...

-...

-Tu vais être marraine dans 8 mois... ajouta Alice

-Oh mon Dieu... !

-Ce n'était pas prévu, mais... s'excusa Jasper

-C'est génial, pour novembre alors... ?

-Oui et en plus d'être sa tante, sa marraine, on voudrait que si il nous arrive quelque chose, que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe, qui l'élève, poursuivit Alice.

-Euh,c'est pas un peu poussé là, comme... je dis gênée

-Non, s'il te plaît, plaida Alice.

-C'est important pour Alice, expliqua Jasper

-D'accord... je capitulais rapidement

-Ok alors on va te faire signer les papiers tout de suite comme ça... s'excita sa belle-soeur

-Attendez une minute, je suis dans une dimension parallèle c'est ça parce que là... c'est... je ne sais pas... : surréaliste !

-C'est pour me calmer Bella c'est tout, chouina sa belle-sœur

-Okaye, allez file moi ces papiers qu'on en finisse

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les papiers signés, l'orange but, on a mangé rapidement et je suis rentrée complètement à côté de mes chaussures et pas sure d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé, sauf que j'allais être tatie dans 8 mois et ça n'avait pas de prix... Mais connaissant le passé d'Edward, je me dit qu'il fallait peut être mieux le prévenir qu'à partir de novembre j'allais partir. Pas question pour moi de me priver de mon neveu ou de ma nièce, parce qu'il souffrait de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Il allait falloir lui parler et là je ne sais pas si j'allais être courageuse tout de suite. Puis l'idée me vint que Jasper était son ami, alors il serait forcément au courant et lui en parlerait... sauf que moi en dehors d'Alice et Jasper je n'avais personne à qui parler, et ce n'est pas Emmett ou Rosalie qui me rassuraient. Ils veillaient sur Edward comme la garde Suisse veillait sur le pape alors non merci ! Bref, je me retrouvais seule avec ce truc énorme que j'avais envie de hurler... Du coup j'avais pris ma couverture, « Roméo et Juliette », ma musique et j'avais fui sur la balancelle au fond du jardin. Ma crainte était d'être découverte, je ne pouvais parler à personne mais je ne souhaitais pas non plus faire la personne la plus civilisée.

**Lui**

Jasper m'appela dès le départ de sa sœur pour que je passe... je venais de boire mon café et je laissais donc Bella au fond du jardin, et je partis rapidement chez mes amis. Ce qu'ils m'apprirent ne me surprenaient pas Elisabeth l'avait senti et m'avait prévenu, j'avais eu le temps de digérer l'information et je pouvais me réjouir avec eux. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est leur demande qui suivit :

-Edward, je sais que ça fait à peine un an que nous nous connaissons mais je ne peux penser à personne d'autre pour notre enfant. On serait très honoré que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant. Je sais que tu es déjà parrain des enfants d'Emmett et Rosalie, mais là c'est un peu différent. Nous n'avons plus de famille et nous avons demandé à Bella de s'occuper de notre enfant si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose. On ne souhaite pas faire la même chose avec toi, car ce n'est pas le moment et on ne souhaite pas te coincer car on ne sait ce que la vie réserve.

-Alice !

-Edward, je veux que tu sois libre, mais moi j'ai besoin de savoir que tout est prévu !

-Je suis d'accord, pas de signature mais vous avez mon accord de principe d'accord ?

-Merci à toi !

-Bon tu restes manger ou tu rentres te régaler des plats de ma sœur ?

-Comment dire, quand elle est rentrée tout à l'heure, elle s'est réfugiée au fond du jardin... donc je vais rentrer je pense.

-Tu prends soin d'elle ?

-Depuis plus de 9 mois c'est elle qui prend soin de moi, je n'ai rien à faire dans la maison.

-Quand notre père est mort, elle avait 12 ans, elle faisait tout dans la maison, absolument tout car elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il finisse sa vie à angoisser ou à être à l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas là car j'avais de l'avance à l'école et du coup j'étais déjà à la fac... Bella a tout caché avec mon père pour ne pas que je rate ma première année et après tout est allé si vite. Nous avons pris Bella avec nous, il y a 6 ans... On attendait qu'elle soit indépendante financièrement pour avoir un bébé, elle le savait, elle doit chercher un endroit pour loger pour la naissance du bébé telle que je la connais, soupira son frère

-Pourquoi veut-elle partir? questionnais-je

-Parce qu'elle sait que tu souffres de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant, qu'elle veut pouvoir accueillir le nôtre quand elle le souhaite sans marcher sur des œufs avec toi, et qu'elle se dit que maintenant que tu es veuf et bien, tu n'as plus aucune raison de la garder !

-Mais au contraire, j'ai l'intention de lui proposer de rester, au moins le temps de ses études, et puis en fonction de son travail après et bien, elle pourrait rester ? J'adore les enfants, tu sais et d'une certaine manière je me dis que si je n'ai pas eu avec Elisabeth c'était pour ne pas en faire des orphelins... soupirai-je. Je vais rentrer, je vous verrais plus tard dans la semaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je regagnais ma maison,un repas m'attendait, encore, maison était rangée, encore, rien ne traînait, encore, tout était propre, encore, et la maison sentait la vie, comme toujours. Je devais faire enfin quelque chose pour elle. Le piano, j'en étais incapable, c'était trop tôt, trop de douleur, pas question non plus de lui parler, je ne la connaissais pas assez, et avec ce que son frère m'avait appris, je n'étais pas à l'aise. C'était trop tôt, je n'avais pas digéré toutes les informations et mon état psychologique n'était pas idéal... En bref, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de choix, la musique et la lecture, je devais discuter avec elle d'abord. Il ne me restait que la cuisine, je sais c'est pas souvent qu'un homme adore ça, mais pour moi, c'est génial, j'avais juste besoin d'y passer du temps, beaucoup de temps... Bon à 20h je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais au moins je pouvais peut être faire une brioche, quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner.

Bref me voilà à 20 heures en train d'essayer de faire de la cuisine seul, et soudain, tout devient compliqué, trop compliqué, rien ne 'alla assez vite, les réflexes ne sont plus là, la connivence non plus, parce que je suis seul, et je finis par m'asseoir sur un tabouret, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur la table, le lait à moitié intégré,des grumeaux et un gros ras-le-bol... Les larmes ont fini par couler seules,sans sanglots, même pas apaisantes, juste un trop plein, le reste ne serait pas pour ce soir. J'avais l'impression que le monde m'écrasait... J'ai fini par prendre de grandes inspirations et me reconnecter à la réalité. Un petit bruit me fit relever la tête... et je rencontrais le dos de Bella, qui finissais la brioche, et qui nettoyait la cuisine. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit, ne m'abordait pas. J'ai dû passé un certain temps à la regarder car elle finit par mettre le minuteur et quitter la cuisine. J'ai réussi à lui parler

-Bella ? Pardon Isabella ?

-Oui ? Me répondit-elle sans se retourner. Je suis désolée, je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne regardait pas. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit et quand je vous ai vu, j'ai juste voulu aider. Je suis confuse si j'ai outre passé ce que je devais faire, Monsieur. Et je préfère Bella, si je puis me permettre.

-Non ! Enfin d'accord, Bella. Tu n'as rien outrepassé, je voulais te remercier, pour les 9 mois que tu m'as offert avec Elisabeth, pour l'aide que tu m'apportes, et la brioche c'était pour ça : te remercier. D'habitude, la cuisine et moi, c'est génial mais là...

-Il manquait quelqu'un... Pardon, me répondit-elle en baissant la tête toujours dos à moi.

-Non tu as raison ! C'est vite devenu compliqué ! Dis, pas que je n'aime pas ton dos, mais tu ne voudrais pas me regarder, même si je dois avoir une tête à faire peur !

-Je vais vous donner de la glace à mettre sur vos yeux ça ira mieux après... de l'ibuprofène, un chocolat chaud, et parfois moi une battle ça m'aidait !

-Je marche pour tout, mais une battle ?

-Un truc qui permet d'évacuer toute l'énergie qu'on n'a pas, en plus du stress qui permet de dormir... je suis pas toujours fatiguée et parfois... malgré tout le fatigue morale et nerveuse, si le corps ne trouve pas de repos car il n'a pas été actif et bien pas de sommeil, du coup,ça fait exploser tous les repères, pertes de sommeil, perte de rythme, insomnies, pas de faim, pas d'envie, et là croyez-moi... il vous faut toute l'énergie possible au monde pour casser ce cercle !

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître !

-Vous n'avez même pas idée !

-Dis, au risque de paraître vieux jeu, tu ne voudrais pas me tutoyer ?

-Euh...

-Je n'ai pas l'âge d'être ton père !

-Non, vous avez...pardon tu as 15 ans de plus que moi... du coup pas mon père, et j'ai déjà un frère avec une épouse barrée, qui plus est enceinte maintenant ! Alors..

-Y'a pas de place, sourit tristement Edward...

-J'ai pas d'ami, murmura Bella, y'a plein de place pour ce rôle...

-... Tu... comment ?

-Ca te choque ?

-Non, c'est juste surprenant...

-Oh... j'ai l'habitude tu sais...

-Et je serais ravi d'être ton ami... mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être de bonne compagnie, sourit tristement Edward.

-Tu seras pire qu'aujourd'hui ?... Pardon c'est déplacé...

-Non, tu as raison... Je voulais me rattraper ce soir, mais …

-L'intention était charmante ! Alors comme ça tu sais cuisiner, c'est rare, mais je trouve ça sympa, je m'inquiète moins quand je devrais partir en novembre !

-Tu veux partir ou tu dois partir ?

-Et bien, je ne veux pas abuser mais...

-Tu penses que parce que ton frère va être papa, tu ne pourras pas les recevoir ?

-Et bien j'ai cru comprendre...

-Que ne pas avoir d'enfants était douloureux oui, c'est vrai mais maintenant je réalise que ça devait être... juste normal, je ne sais pas, mais ça rend les choses moins douloureuses

-Pourtant tu es seul, le soir ?

-C'est vrai, mais je suis parrain des 3 enfants d'Emmett et Rosalie, et c'est génial comme rôle ! M'exclamai-je

-Je veux bien te croire, je découvrirai ça en novembre...

-C'est pour ça que tu veux partir

-En partie oui

-Et l'autre partie ? Je demandais curieux

-Euh... me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi, maintenant, en tout cas pas en novembre, et comme on ne parle pas et bien... c'est le plus simple, non ?

-Pas pour moi, je souris

-Ah oui c'est vrai que rentrer dans une salle de bain propre et toujours avoir ses affaires propres et rangées c'est cool, m*** je dépasse vraiment les bornes ce soir, j'en oublie les convenances

-Moi j'aime ta franchise, et oui j'apprécie, m'exclamai-je, mais j'apprécierai que tu restes, parce que d'un c'est pratique, de deux, financièrement pour toi c'est mieux, et on a un projet commun en novembre.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien, en novembre, si j'ai de bonnes infos ce que je pense puisque je sors de chez ton frère, tu vas être tatie et...

-Tu ne peux pas être tonton, rassure-moi !

-Non mais toi tu seras Marraine, non ?

-C'est vrai..., puis après un moment de silence, les yeux dans le vide, elle les leva et ajouta :

-Attends... tu veux dire que...

-Alice et ton frère m'ont demandé d'être le parrain, dis-je fièrement

-Ils ne t'ont pas fait signer de document quand même ? S'inquiéta Bella

-Non mais je le ferai pour les rassurer !

-Ouah...

-Alors tu n'as aucune raison de partir, comme ça notre filleul profitera de son parrain et de sa marraine en même temps...

-Ok, bon maintenant que tu as bu ton chocolat chaud, et le reste, copain, ça te dit la battle ?

-J'ai jamais fait ça mais en route !

-J'ai la musique qu'il faut dans ma chambre avec le matériel, je vais le chercher...

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Pourquoi, pas ! Tu tiendras les portes, ricana-t-elle

-Ouh tu ne perds rien pour attendre, jeune impudente ! Râlais-je

Bella éclata de rire, nous filèrent chercher l'objet de torture, et nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à se ridiculiser, sur toutes sortes de musique, de bruits parce que parfois, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Tout y est passé, des mains, des jambes, le bassin, les bras, la tête... résultat au bout de deux heures, on s'est écroulé sur le divan épuisé, on mit un sweet pour ne pas prendre froid et avec une boisson prête, on s'assoupit chacun sur un fauteuil épuisés mais détendus et je dormis comme une masse, pour la première fois depuis plus de 9 mois. Au matin, enfin plutôt vers midi, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais une couverture sur moi, un café m'attendait dans une thermos, une brioche aussi. Mais lorsque je tendis le bras pour les prendre, je compris la raison du paracétamol... mon corps hurlait les 2 heures de fou rire et folies physiques de la veille. En y pensant, je pouffais, ce qui était une mauvaise idée pour mes abdominaux, enfin ce que je pensais en être, car au vu des tiraillements, je n'étais pas aussi musclé que je le pensais. Après mon petit calvaire, mon café et mon ingestion du reste, j'ai péniblement pris une douche, puis je suis parti à la recherche de Bella. Pour au final trouver un mot sur la porte, me souhaitant un bon réveil et que si tout va bien, au bout de la 3ème séance, tout sera plus agréable. Ces quelques mots me firent sourire, une très mauvaise idée. Elle me disait aussi qu'elle ne reviendrait que tard le soir, après le repas, mais que deux plats m'attendaient au réfrigérateur. J'étais gâté de nouveau... Il fallait vraiment que je lui fasse à dîner, un truc facile et rapide... tilt enfin... rien de violent en cuisine mais ça m'occuperait sans faire de dégât. J'avais environ 6 heures devant moi, j'allais donc sur mon PC pour passer commande, je me sentais incapable de faire 10 minutes de voiture et faire mes achats, la livraison à domicile ça sera parfait. Après une sieste, quelques doses de paracétamol plus tard et surtout vers 18 heures, la livraison arriva, et je pus me mettre à la tâche : oignons, bœufs, poivron, bref un sympathique repas mexicain et une glace chocolat, vanille en dessert. J'ai pris tout mon temps, en final, cuisiner me faisait du bien, même si je savais que ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine. Je gardais le tout au chaud. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la photo de mon couple habillé en cuistot avec toquet et tablier... c'était un de ces nouvels ans avec Emmett et Rosalie où on avait passé plus de temps à rire et à jouer qu'à boire ou à manger. On était heureux, comme on l'avait été du début à la fin...

C'est une bruit à la porte qui me sortit de mes pensées, et la voix de Bella

**Elle**

J'avais eu du mal à digérer l'information de mon frère : devoir assumer son enfant en cas de problème de lui et d'Alice. Je me retrouvais d'un coup 6 ans en arrière et ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais prête à faire. Je ne savais pas à quel stade ou étape du deuil j'étais..., je n'étais pas en colère : il était malade et c'était dans la suite des choses. De toute façon un jour ou l'autre on enterre ces propres parents. Mais cela avait juste trop tôt. Je ne refusais pas la mort de mon père,j'avais été là, à chaque instant et encore plus à la fin. De toute manière, il n'était plus là, je ne l'entendais plus, ne le voyais plus, j'en oubliais même le son de sa voix ou ces manières. C'est juste que certains jours c'était plus difficile que d'autres et cette soirée là elle était comme ça : plus compliquée à gérer. Alors je me suis réfugiée dans la lecture, dans l'écriture et la musique. J'ai tout de même entendu Edward rager dans la maison, puis j'ai entendu le téléphone deux fois et il est parti assez rapidement après. J'ai passé un soirée tranquille, j'ai pris une très longue douche chaude, pour essayer de me détendre, d'ôter toutes ces idées noires : la douche avait cette vertu là chez moi, nettoyer de beaucoup de choses, je m'oubliai aussi, pas de larmes, non juste un moment de détente.

J'ai fini par manger sur le pouce, pas grand chose en vérité, puis j'avais filé me mettre en boule sur mon lit avec mon livre, le silence m'apaisait un peu, enfin ce soir il me pesait plutôt. Puis Edward rentra, fit plus de bruit que d'habitude, ce n'était pas difficile, c'était un fantôme. Je l'entendis dans la cuisine, commencer à préparer quelque chose de maîtrisé aux premiers bruits, puis des bruit de chutes d'objets et plus rien. Je me suis levée, je savais ce qu'il se passait et je ne m'inquiétais pas, ça arriverait souvent, des moments pareils, alors après l'avoir aperçu rapidement, je me suis mise à finir ce qu'il faisait, et j'ai tout nettoyé et rangé. Je savais qu'il aimait être en cuisine, Jasper m'en avait parlé et il était doué. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le taquiner, certaines de mes paroles étaient déplacées et j'étais mortifiée moi qui savais tenir ma langue, c'est comme si ce soir, rien n'était filtré, un cauchemar. Mais il ne sait jamais vexé, et j'ai fini par lui faire faire sa première battle, sur console. Après deux heures, il n'en pouvait plus et moi je n'en étais pas loin, après une grande boisson, il a fini par fermer les yeux apaisés, j'ai été lui chercher une couverture pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, des anti-douleurs, et j'ai filé à la douche et dormir. Le lendemain, je fus un peu raide, mais c'est en souriant que j'avais pris mon petit déjeuner, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la pêche comme ça. Je lui préparais son café, sa brioche et après un dernier regard, je souris, j'avais pour la première fois de ma vie un ami. Il était veuf depuis prêt de deux semaines, mais je ne pouvais rêver de mieux, il était beau, gentil, aimable et attentionné, ma présence ne le dérangeait pas, et nous allions être les parrain marraine de l'enfant de Jasper. J'accrochais mon mot à la porte d'entrée et partit à la fac. Ma journée fila et vers 20h30 lorsque je rentrais une odeur des plus alléchante me chatouilla le nez.

-J'espère que tu as faim car je n'ai rien détruit et j'ai préparé à manger ? Me demanda-il plein d'espoir.

-J'ai super faim, répondis-je tranquillement.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Et si tout était le début ?

_Je voudrais toutes vous remercier._

_Pierard85, sand91, Alieta48, mlca66, lubella, Ousna, kinoum, bella8783, love-lena, Rosabella01, LuneBlanche pour vos reviews et le temps que vous avez pris pour les écrire._

_Merci aussi celles qui n'ont pas de compte... à nana, nad et aussidagility mais à qui je réponds._

_nana : chapitre précédent émouvant, je le pense aussi, mais en action, il faut faire les choses, je dirais que le plus dur est après des moments pareils._

_Nad : tu n'es pas la seule à ne rien avoir compris après l'épilogue, je posais les choses indépendamment les unes des autres sans les relier volontairement, la suite la voilà;) _

_Aussidagility : merci ça me touche:) autant d'enthousiasme, mais je t'ai répondu sur ton mail direct;)_

_Ptite framboise, ptiteCullen, juju2647,virginie17, Sand91, diabolo78, Gwen2907, maxine92, chris57, LuneBlanche, shaelyce, Cathy31, elotwilight, Miss-carlotaA, Chuchi28 pour vos mises en alerte._

_A bientôt, ici ou sur Facebook pour celles avec qui je papote... et pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte ff ou fb, pour répondre à vos reviews, rapidement, et bien donnez moi une adresse mail par exemple;) par ce que c'est frustrant de ne pas vous répondre rapidement_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Elle**

Devant sa proposition je ne savais comment réagir. Heureusement Edward était tellement content d'avoir fait à manger, qu'il n'avait pas mis la table, ce qui me permis de le taquiner et de faire baisser la pression chez moi. Il m'impressionnait, ça ne devait être possible à ce point. Ce qui m'embêtait c'est que j'étais à l'aise avec lui, trop à l'aise et je culpabilisais, il venait de perdre sa femme, il devait reprendre le travail, il n'avait pas à s'occuper de moi ! Mon frère l'avait fait pendant 6 ans et c'était assez difficile pour moi de l'accepter, même si c'était normal ! Bref, après avoir mis l'eau sur la table, je lui demandais des nouvelles de courbatures... A priori mêmes les gloussements étaient interdits, d'un autre côté vu son âge ça faisait moins désordre. Ça me valut un verre d'eau, lui se prit le contenu de la cruche et tout se termina en fou rire... nous deux assis par terre adossés au mur, et soudain, le barrage craqua pour lui, tellement soudainement, que j'en fus surprise, je frottais mes joues, et découvrais avec stupeur que moi-même je pleurais, j'avalais un grand coup et m'approchais d'Edward. Avant de le prendre dans mes bras, je posais déjà ma main sur mon bras, en cas de recul, je ne souhaitais pas le brusquer. Mais il accepta mon contact et je m'approchais, je posais ma main sur son épaule dans son dos, et là il me prit par surprise, il m'agrippa le bras. Alors je me laissais aller et le pris dans mes bras, sa douleur et sa souffrance étaient énormes. Sa peine faisait écho à la mienne, et je n'arrivais plus à maîtriser mes larmes. Je le pris dans mes bras et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et me serra très fort. Ma douleur passa au second plan, j'avais tellement envie de le soulager, de lui rendre les choses plus faciles, mais ce ne serait que mensonges, rien n'est facile, et ce n'est pas indolore... Lui souffrait maintenant, moi depuis 6 ans je me l'interdisais, ça n'était jamais le bon moment. Il était secoué d'énormes sanglots silencieux, qui me faisaient encore plus mal.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pleurait le plus : la perte de son épouse, le fait d'être seul ou le fait que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ait souffert et lui ait en partie caché pour le protéger..

Je mis ma main sur la base de sa nuque et lui caressa le derrière de tête, comme je le ferai pour Jasper ou un enfant, mon autre main dans son dos faisait des arabesques. J'avais l'impression que sa douleur était sans fin, et je me concentrais sur lui afin de ne pas me faire engloutir par la mienne. Ce que je pouvais empêcher de couler c'était mes larmes, j'essayais de maîtriser ma respiration et mes sanglots. Ce devait être tout pour lui. Au bout d'un temps certain, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et se calmèrent, sa respiration se ralentit, sa prise sur mes côtes se relâcha, ce que j'appréciais instantanément. Il resta dans mes bras, avant de parler. Et là pour la première je regrettais qu'il ne se taise pas

-Merci... Mais je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû me laisser aller comme ça !

-Je t'en prie et ce n'est pas grave. C'est fait pour ça les amis.

Il s'éloigna de moi sans me regarder et poursuivit

-Je n'aurai pas dû, tu es tellement jeune, ce n'est pas à toi de me soutenir !

De colère je me levais et lui asséna

-Alors c'est ça ! Je suis trop petite pour consoler les autres, mais assez grande pour souffrir ! Rha y'a des fois, je me fais RHAAA !

Et de rage, je tournais les talons, de nouvelles larmes me brûlaient les yeux mais pas question de lui montrer. Je n'avais réfléchis à rien quand il avait pleuré, juste qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, et d'une présence. Ce n'était pas la mienne qu'il réclamait je le savais, c'était Elisabeth, comme moi qui avait besoin plus que tout de mon père, qu'il me prenne dans ces bras, que je me sente en sécurité comme autrefois, et non pas que je cours me réfugier avec ma couverture et ma musique, au fond du jardin, à proximité du petit point d'eau. Tous mes barrages tombèrent, toutes les larmes, la fatigue, le stress, la douleur, tout se déversa. Je regardais cette eau qui m'attirait : Es-ce qu'elle mettrait fin à ma douleur ? Non, elle rendra les choses encore pire pour Jasper et Alice et leur enfant. Il n'aura plus de famille et ça je savais ce que c'était et je ne le lui ferai pas ça. Alors je me suis roulée en boule, la musique à fond dans les oreilles : je ne voulais plus rien entendre, plus d'oiseau, d'eau, d'herbe crissée, de voiture, de cri ou de voix, je voulais juste tout faire taire. Mes sanglots me secouaient, ils n'étaient pas silencieux mais là où j'étais, personne ne me trouverait, comme je n'avais pas pris ma voiture, on pensera que je suis dans ma chambre et que je veux avoir la paix. Pour la première fois en 7 ans je pleurais la perte de mon père et ma solitude, malgré mon frère, aucun ami n'avait été là pour moi, et je venais de m'éloigner du seul que j'aurai pu avoir. Soudain je me redressait et me mit à parler à voix haute

-Faut pas que je reste là, je suis pas utile, sauf pour faire la bonniche, alors je vais partir, je vais rien dire à Alice et Jasper, je vais me trouver un boulot et une chambre, je devrais trouver demain à la fac, ce dont j'ai besoin, y'a assez de fast-food qui recherchent des jeunes, faudra juste que je travaille plus fort à côté. Je dirais rien... Je ferais comme si de rien n'était, je serais invisible... Oh Papa, pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui voyais ce que je vivais ?

Et je fondis en larmes de nouveau, la tête dans les genoux. Soudain, je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules et un borborygme au milieu de ma musique. Je me levais hurlante et me tournais en ôtant mes écouteurs. Devant moi se tenait Edward, au meilleure de sa forme, les mains levées en signe de reddition qui s'excusait. Ce n'était vraiment du goût de mes nerfs, et je lui hurlais dessus

**-Non, mais ça va pas, t'es complètement malade ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'as besoin de moi pour quoi, hein ? Pour te coucher, te border ?**

-Non, je m'inquiétais, je suis parti à ta recherche et je t'ai entendu pleurer, et..

-Et quoi Monsieur Cullen, je vous dégoûte ? La pauvre orpheline qui se croyait forte est en fait une mioche qui ne sait pas serrer des dents !

-Bella, ça n'a rien à voir !

-Pourtant tout à l'heure, je pense que si vous m'aviez craché dessus, ça aurait eu le même effet !

-Bella,... Je...

-Ce n'est pas grave... dis-je en baissant la voix, puisque vous m'avez entendu, vous savez que je ne vais pas vous importuner encore très longtemps. Je pense que pour la fin de semaine, je ne serai plus là. Mais je vous conseille de prendre quelqu'un de plus âgée pour vous aider. Elle sera certainement plus à même de comprendre votre douleur et d'agir en conséquence.

Puis je récupérais me affaires et passa devant lui. J'espérai qu'il ne ferait rien mais il m'attrapa la main pour me retenir

-Bella, je voulais pas te rejeter, j'ai eu plus de réconfort dans ton embrasse tout à l'heure, que dans la présence de mes amis. Mais tu es plus jeune que moi, c'est un fait, c'est à moi de te protéger et te consoler pas l'inverse!En tout cas dans mon éducation ! C'est perturbant quand tout craque comme ça... Et je ne peux pas oublier que la maladie et la perte d'Elisabeth te rappelle celle de ton père, Bella...

Il m'obligea à lui faire face, mon visage noyé de larmes nouvelles. Où avais-je autant de larmes ?

-Et quand tu es partie tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé que jamais tu n'as eu le temps ou le moment pour craquer et je me suis senti idiot... Tu me donnes beaucoup et je t'envoie promener . Je suis désolé. (Il soupira et reprit doucement). Maintenant, si tu penses que partir d'ici est la solution à la situation, alors je t'aiderai. Je peux comprendre qu'aider un type comme moi n'est pas très intéressant... Tu peux rester aussi... et je peux prendre quelqu'un d'autre ou ne prendre personne..., comme avant. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu fais comme tu veux...

-Mais personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je veux ! Pleurais-je. Je ne connais personne, mais je ne veux pas qu'on ai pitié de moi, de la pauvre orpheline que son frère ne peut pas garder car il va avoir un bébé. J'aimerai compter pour quelqu'un, comme j'ai compté pour mon père.

Je n'ai pas pu poursuivre tellement j'avais de larmes dans le nez et ma gorge était serrée de sanglots. Edward s'approcha de moi et délicatement me prit dans ces bras. Je n'osais pas bouger pour ma part, le prendre dans mes bras parce qu'il avait besoin était une chose mais le contraire me semblait inadapté. En fait, j'étais seule... et là mes jambes m'ont lâchées. Edward m'a pris contre son torse, me berçant et me caressant les cheveux, laissant mon chagrin sortir. Je serrais contre moi mes affaires et lorsque je frissonnais de tout ce qui m'avait broyé depuis un bout de temps, Edward se leva avec moi dans ces bras et me porta dans la maison. Il me posa sur le divan enroulée dans une couverture. J'arrivais à lui souffler qu'il avait peur que je salisse son divan pour faire de moi un nem, il sourit tristement :

-Je vais nous faire une boisson chaude, je reviens.

J'acquiesçais et moins de 5 min plus tard, il revenait avec deux mugs fumants, une douce odeur de citron, de miel et de thym me vint aux narines : un régal ! Au contact avec les mains, je frissonnais et Edward eut peur, il me prit dans ces bras. Aucun de nous parlait, nos peines nous enveloppaient et aucune parole ne nous soulagerait. Il n'y avait rien à dire. On était dévasté, et on ressemblait à des coquilles vides. Ça nous prendrait du temps avant de se sentir, de nouveau, vivants ! Edward ajouta une seconde couverture, me cala contre lui. Et c'est à peu prêt le dernier souvenir que j'eus de la journée.

**Lui**

Je sais pas comment on en était arrivé là, elle trempée d'un verre d'eau et moi finissant avec le contenu de la cruche dans la figure... Le fou-rire qui suivit fut mémorable, est-ce ça qui a permis au couvercle que j'avais posé sur toutes mes émotions de voler. Je me retrouvais au sol à pleurer toute ma souffrance, tout ce que j'avais caché pendant 9 mois, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, tout ce que j'avais donné et pris à Elisabeth pour me souvenir, ce que les autres m'avaient donné de part leur présence, et puis Jasper et Alice qui m'avaient donné un projet d'avenir. Il y avait Bella, jeune frêle et solide à la fois, un roc depuis 9 mois, elle était là sans prendre de place, mais en avait-elle une ? Elle était en transit, c'était injuste, elle était tellement mieux que ça. Et je m'y accrochais car c'était grâce à elle si je tenais debout et que je me levais tous les jours.

Je n'avais rien à faire.

Je ne voulais rien faire.

Et là, j'avais juste peur qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle prenne peur d'un veuf éploré dans ses bras. Mais j'avais besoin d'elle, là tout de suite, je la serrai à l'intégrer à moi, ces gestes m'apaisaient, comment faisait-elle pour savoir ?

Après un temps certain, j'ai réussi à me calmer, et à la remercier, et à m'excuser parce que je ne devais pas me laisser aller, elle aussi avait du chagrin, un chagrin qui n'était pas sorti, qui n'avait pas prit le temps ou qu'elle n'avait pas permis de sortir, j'avais senti ces larmes dans mon cou et mes cheveux.

Et la violence de sa réaction me coupa le souffle, elle me hurla dessus ou se hurla dessus, à voir, et fila si vite que j'ai pas eu le temps de bouger. Puis, plus un bruit ! Je m'adossais au mur et soufflais, la tête en arrière. Je finis par me lever, et ranger, et nettoyer tel un automate.

Il était temps d'aller voir Bella, savoir comment elle allait, mais pas un bruit, alors j'allais me changer pour ne pas avoir froid, et je retournais vers sa chambre mais aucune lumière ne filtrait... Elle devait donc être sortie ! Je me précipitais à sa voiture qui était toujours là ! Elle devait être dans le jardin, et j'eus peur, il y avait une pièce d'eau au fond de la propriété, refusant de penser au pire je m'élançais. Je connaissais le jardin par cœur, mais à ma connaissance, ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, comment je pourrais expliquer ça à son frère et surtout comment je pourrais me pardonner, de l'avoir repoussée, de ne pas l'avoir retenue...

Mais quel abruti je fais !

Je suis mis à accélérer quand j'entendis des sanglots, rien de discret : Bella était convaincue d'être seule.

J'entendais sa musique, le volume devait être au maximum, et je l'entendais se parler.

Tout n'était pas compréhensible, mais « papa » revenait souvent, Jasper pas trop, « toute seule » aussi, « personne » beaucoup et surtout « pas un ami ».

J'avais l'impression d'être plus que minable, j'avais blessé et pas compris, la personne la plus attentionnée que j'avais connu. Puis elle se redressa, poursuivit son dialogue, plus clairement cette fois.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait partir, j'avais besoin d'elle, et elle n'avait nulle part où aller, je devais la protéger, mon amitié pour elle était sincère, je préférais continuer à l'héberger et ne plus la voir, plutôt qu'elle disparaisse en ville où elle ne connaissait personne. Lorsque ces larmes reprirent avec la répétition du prénom de son père, je sus qu'il était temps que j'intervienne. Doucement je m'approchais d'elle, mais la violence de sa réaction me laissa de nouveau sans voix, son vouvoiement qui me renvoyait plus loin que lors de notre rencontre.

Je réussis malgré tout à la retenir et à lui parler, je n'ai pas réussi à tout dire, je n'étais pas non plus en état et elle craqua physiquement. Je la pris dans mes bras . La voir serrer sa couverture et son lecteur de musique contre elle, comme si c'était les choses les plus précieuses au monde, me fit me détester encore plus.

Combien de fois elle avait trouvé refuge au milieu de ces deux là ?

Je la portais dans le salon, elle ne put s'empêcher de me taquiner lorsque j'utilisais sa couverture pour la couvrir, plutôt l'emmitoufler. Sans relever, je nous fis rapidement une boisson, être loin d'elle me faisait peur. Il n'était pas question de dormir avec elle, mais j'avais besoin de la savoir près de moi, si elle n'allait pas bien, si elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Je revins rapidement. La sentant frissonner, je la pris contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine, ma main dans ces cheveux. Je la sentis s'assoupir et je déposais nos deux tasses sur la petite table que j'avais prévue. La tenant d'une main, l'autre reprit sa place dans ces cheveux, elle se blottit contre moi et soupira, se détendant enfin, et moi par la même occasion. Elle finit par s'asoupir.

-Merci... Au revoir, papa, … tu me manques... Edward... mon ami...

Je souris à son premier mot, les suivants je les trouvais terribles, elle faisait son deuil dans son sommeil, sept ans après, est-ce que pour moi aussi ce serait aussi long ? Puis mon prénom et ce que j'étais pour elle, l'ami, le seul...

-Je suis là Bella, je ne te quitte pas, je te le promets... Je resterai ton ami, lui murmurais-je à son oreille.

Puis je laissais ma tête partir en arrière et le sommeil me gagna à mon tour. Je passais une nuit agitée, je fis quelques cauchemars, mais c'est surtout Bella qui eut un sommeil agité sans réveil. Du coup, lorsqu'on ouvrit les yeux vers 9 heures, car l'un de nous avait bougé, nous fûmes réveillés tous les deux. On croassa tous les deux un vague bonjour, un petit sourire triste orna nos lèvres, puis un désolé pour hier soir peaufina le tout. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui murmura

-C'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas ! Je m'en veux à moi d'avoir d'avoir agit comme un idiot en te repoussant alors que tu m'as réconforté et aidé. Je n'ai comme excuse que mon éducation, car si je m'écoutais, et bien je ne quitterai pas tes bras, car je m'y sens en sécurité.

-Pareil pour moi, je t'ai dit des horreurs hier et je suis désolée, j'ai aimé te soutenir et ton rejet m'a fait mal. Et moi aussi je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras. Mais le monde nous attend...

-Et une douche et un petit déj, même si j'ai pas très faim... lui dis-je

-C'est normal, ça reviendra doucement, il ne faut pas se renfermer mais reprendre une routine, comme le travail, la fac, le linge, le nettoyage, la douche. Des choses qui t'attachent à la réalité. Et puis il faut manger aussi, et prendre beaucoup de miel car nos gorges n'ont pas aimé notre soirée d'hier.

J'acquiesçais et après l'avoir aidé à se lever non sans mal car on était courbaturé tous les deux, je l'embrassais sur le front et on fila se doucher. Il nous fallut pas loin de trente minutes pour revenir, je nous fis une grande théière de thé noir, on avait abandonné l'idée du café vu notre état, elle faisait cuire au four des petits pains blancs surgelés... On avait envie de douceur et surtout de ne rien faire !

On mangea tranquillement, parlant peu, se souriant de temps en temps, puis on rangea, Bella s'occupa du linge, des salles de bains et de la cuisine et moi du nettoyage du reste : aspirateur, serpillière, on ne poussa pas à faire les vitres, trop long, mais on s'occupa, on mit un peu de musique, on repassa aussi, on tourna beaucoup en rond. Bella s'en moqua un peu, on finit par prendre ma voiture juste pour rouler. On trouva un lac, dont on entreprit de faire le tour. En regardant ce lieu magnifique, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et quand j'entendis Bella renifler, je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules, elle s'accrocha à ma taille, et on commença notre promenade.

De temps en temps, je déposais un baiser sur ces cheveux, quand je sentais sur le point de craquer ou quand je la sentais se crisper. On échangea peu de mots : à quoi ça aurait servir, il n'y avait rien à dire et on ne pouvait rien changer. On devait juste accepter et faire le deuil !

On passa deux jours coupés de tous, le lundi matin, on partit chacun vers nos obligations, moi devant manger au bureau et elle avec sa collation. On mangerait ensemble le soir, quelque chose qu'on aurait préparé ensemble. Une routine s'installa, chacun faisait dans la maison, ce qu'il y avait à faire, quand il avait du temps, les repas on les prenait la plus part du temps ensemble, mais sans obligation. J'allais toujours très souvent chez Em et Rose voir mes filleuls, Bella mangeait une fois tous les 15 jours chez son frère, elle avait souvent des excuses pour ne pas y aller. Jasper m'en parlait quand on se voyait sur le temps de midi, une fois par semaine, comme ce jour, où il avait fini par craquer et amener le sujet à table, lors d'un de nos repas qu'on prenait exceptionnellement à l'hôpital car on n'avait pas encore réussi à ce voir cette semaine-là. Et Jasper évitait de me faire à l'hôpital, par respect. Et ce fameux sujet :

-Elle m'évite c'est ça ! Elle m'en veut !

-Non, elle ne t'en veut pas !

-Elle m'évite alors !

-En partie, je soufflais, elle souffre beaucoup et Alice et son énergie, elle ne les supporte plus et plutôt que de vous blesser et de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait et bien, elle préfère ne pas vous voir. Elle regrette son attitude mais c'est trop compliqué pour elle, j'expliquais en le regardant

-Tu la connais bien dis voir, remarqua son frère

-On a beaucoup parlé ensemble... répondis-je en jouant avec ma nourriture.

-Je constate, je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Et c'est vrai qu'Alice est fatigante, déjà en temps normal, mais là, pas de nausées, pas malade, donc c'est pas simple avec toute son énergie, mais ma petite sœur me manque.

-Elle m'a dit que vous aviez souvent de la visite, des amis, des collègues qui venaient.

-Oui c'est vrai... Jasper me regardait d'un air surpris ne comprenant pas le soucis

-Essaie de passer seul, à la..., chez moi, quoi, tu lui manques beaucoup Jasper, son frère lui manque ! Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois retourner bosser ! A la prochaine, et merci pour le repas Jazz, je poursuivis après un long soupir.

-Je t'en prie, remercie le self de l'hôpital. Salue ma sœur de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerais pas

-Je m'en doute, et avec un sourire énigmatique Jasper partit reprendre ses consultations.

Je restais pensif quelques instants et souris. Jasper avait entendu mon début de lapsus. « A la maison », c'est vrai que quand je pense à ma maison et à Bella, je pense à la maison, parce que je m'y sens bien, que l'atmosphère est paisible, que j'ai envie d'y passer du temps. Je savais aussi que sans Bella ce ne serait pas le cas. Sur ce constat, je récupérais mes affaires et filais au bureau.

**Elle**

Je ne pensais pas que mon réveil puisse être aussi douloureux et que je puisse être aussi épuisée. J'étais courbaturée, j'avais mal de gorge, et j'étais vidée. J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward et quelque part ça me rassurait, il n'avait pas voulu se séparer de moi cette nuit. Je le sentis se réveiller aussi, contre moi. Nos voix érayées ne nous firent même pas sourire, la journée fut harassante, le but étant de combler tous les vides, pas de temps de pause, pas de moment pour souffler, pour se poser. Car tous ces moments n'étaient que possibilités pour mon cerveau et celui d'Edward de se remettre en route. Là il fallait le mettre en pause, une suractivité était impossible, nous n'étions que fatigues physique et morale. Impossible de tenir en place, Edward me proposa une balade, et nous étions partis au hasard, enfin pas complètement pour lui, je pense. Ce lac était superbe, immense, d'un bleu gris acier qui me faisait penser au glacier, l'herbe reprenait ces droits grâce au printemps, les perce-neiges subsistaient par ci par là, les jonquilles avaient la part belle, les pensées aussi et en final, être dehors ça faisait du bien. Mais soudain tout fut trop vaste, trop grand, je me sentis d'une petitesse, j'eus peur de disparaître, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau, je me contenais mais je ne pus retenir un reniflement qu'Edward perçut malgré le fait qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il me prit tout de suite contre lui, rassurant, présent comme il me l'avait promit dans mon rêve de début de nuit. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, afin qu'il sente que j'étais là pour lui aussi. On ne croisa personne le temps de notre promenade, on marche en final plus de trois heures, on finit par faire le tour. Souvent mes émotions remontaient vivement, et je sentais Edward contre mes cheveux, je crois qu'il puisait, dans ces contacts, autant d'énergie qu'il me donnait quand il me sentait flancher.

Notre retour et notre week-end se passa dans le même état d'esprit : s'occupant, parlant un peu, s'éloignant rarement l'un de l'autre, même pendant notre sommeil : le salon devint rapidement notre lieu de prédilection. Ma chambre me semblait lugubre et surtout je m'y sentais seule et ce n'était plus un lieu serein. Il devait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il ne passait à sa chambre que pour s'habiller, il allait de temps en temps dans la pièce de son piano mais c'était trop tôt m'avait-il dit. Ses émotions étaient trop mélangées, trop anarchiques pour se poser sur le banc et jouer.

En final, lundi arriva et la semaine passa, lente et rapide à la fois, les journées étaient sans fin et travailler était laborieux, car mon esprit refusait de rester concentrer trop longtemps. Je passais des heures à faire mon travail, contrairement à avant, mais je prenais mon mal en patience, il me fallait du temps. Par contre, je fuyais les repas chez Jasper. Je ne supportais plus le babillage incessant d'Alice,son énergie, son besoin que j'écoute ce qu'elle voulait faire, j'avais besoin du calme de mon frère, mais il était dans la fièvre de son futur bébé, j'aurais pu lui reprocher, alors je l'évitais. Je m'obligeais à leur rendre visite tous les quinze jours, mais je m'étais rendue compte que, de toute façon, ils avaient plein de visites, et ça devait largement compenser mon absence, enfin je l'espérais car je commençais à être un peu à court d'arguments.

Je passais la plus part de mon temps avec Edward, mais lorsque ce dernier avait des obligations, je me réfugiais dans ma chambre,la musique sur les oreilles, me coupant du téléphone.

Ce dernier le savait d'ailleurs, en cas de besoin, il m'envoyait un pigeon voyageur vu que j'avais pas de portable, en ce moment c'était notre blague favorite, elle était comme blague et ne faisait rire que nous.

Je savais aussi qu'il mangeait toutes les semaines avec Jasper, au moins une fois, et qu'il avait invité mon frère à la maison. Je culpabilisais de ne pas supporter Alice, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Et je refusais d'y aller avec Edward, car elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire des allusions. Et je ne voulais ni rougir, ni être mal à l'aise de mon entente avec mon ami, de toute façon on avait 15 ans d'écart, lui avait vécu, moi pas, il avait un métier, une vie, j'avais tout à construire, mon métier et ma vie.

Malgré tout, Jasper arriva un samedi avec Edward. Il était un peu gêné d'être là, et moi je savais pas quoi faire pour ne pas me sentir coupable. Edward nous proposa de faire un tour dehors le temps qu'il se douche et prépare de quoi grignoter et boire. On se retrouva donc marchant tous les deux.

-Je suis désolé(e), on commença en même temps, on pouffa puis je repris la parole de suite

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être capable de venir plus souvent, l'hyperactivité d'Alice me fatigue et me submerge, je n'ai pas l'impression de profiter de toi, car c'est de toi dont je veux profiter aussi, même si tu es marié et que tu vas être papa. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis partie, je t'ai perdu aussi. Je sais c'est idiot de penser ça mais on n'a plus de temps de...

-Bell's je comprends, tu me manques aussi. Je pensais pas qu'on se perdrait de vue autant. La grossesse d'Alice ce n'est que du bonheur ! Je suis heureux, je voudrais juste que papa soit là pour le voir !

-Ouais, ça c'est sûr... mais il savait que tu allais te marier avec Alice et que tes enfants tu les aurais avec elle aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de toi, là où il est ! j'affirmai

-Mais c'est compliqué avec Alice, elle n'arrête pas et toi tu as besoin de calme ! Tu as le contre coup de papa, maintenant c'est ça ! M'interrogea Jasper

-Je ne sais pas.. c'est devenu compliqué et facile en même temps ! Et c'était trop d'un coup, mais je ne suis pas seule, ne t'inquiète pas. Je le rassurai.

-Je ne m'en fais plus, j'ai remarqué qu'Edward et toi vous preniez soin l'un de l'autre, vous allez mieux ensemble... sourit Jasper en regardant le jardin et en marchant à mes côtés.

-On parle, on s'occupe, on fait silence ensemble oui... on cuisine aussi et j'ai envie de garder ça pour moi, pour le moment, c'est certainement pour ça que vous n'êtes pas venus encore manger ici. Faut dire que la dernière fois Alice m'a fait tellement honte...

-Et tu ne veux pas venir à la maison avec Edward pour ne pas qu'elle tire des plans sur la comète, non plus ! Termina mon frère.

-Aussi, ce que j'ai avec Edward, c'est sacré, c'est un ami, mon premier et surtout mon unique. Je ne veux pas le perdre parce qu'Alice n'aura pas mesuré la portée de ces paroles, je poursuivis tristement

-Alors, il est vraiment important ! Sourit Jasper

-Tu n'imagines même pas, il a besoin d'aide, personne ne lui tourne autour, il n'est prêt à refaire sa vie pour le moment non plus, alors notre amitié est précieuse pour nous deux. Emmett et Rosalie ne savant pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher, nous si !

-Tu crois que tu y arriveras un jour, à venir avec le parrain de notre enfant, pour prendre un café, une part de tarte, avant de penser manger tous les quatre ?

-Ça devrait se faire... et toi Jasper ? Comment vas mon grand frère ? Je repris en changeant de sujet.

-Bien, heureux, du coup, je sens vraiment con face à toi, mais je vais être papa et ça n'a pas de prix ! Ma petite sœur va être la marraine, et mon meilleur ami va en être le parrain. De quoi veux-tu que je me plaigne ?

-Du rien ! Allez viens, on rentre, Edward doit avoir fini et tout préparé.

On rentra effectivement au moment où Edward sortait les boissons, on finit de tout préparer et on passa les deux heures suivantes, à parler et blaguer. Par moment, lorsque nos regards se croisaient à Edward et moi, on se souriait, d'un sourire qui disait qu'on comprenait l'autre, ce qu'il ressentait. Jasper ne dit rien, même s'il remarqua quelque chose. Il nous embrassa tous les deux, nous souhaita une bonne soirée, et partit avec ce petit sourire qui m'énervait petite, celui de quelqu'un qui a comprit un truc, mais qui partage pas parce c'est secret, parce t'es trop petite, parce t'as qu'à trouver toute seule ! Bref il m'énervait, mais du bon côté ! Edward me regarda, en soulevant les sourcils, interrogateur :

-T'as qu'à trouver la réponse tout seul, moi j'en sais rien, ça fait 18 ans que je cherche et je trouve toujours plus tard que lui, alors..., sur ce, je tournais des talons, et rentrais frustrée

-Ok, ben on va chercher à deux alors, et on sera frustré à deux...

Je me retournais en souriant, mais il poursuivit :

-Ça te dit de faire un puzzle, ou bricoler, ou faire une battle ? Poursuivit-il

-Le tout, ou choix, dans cet ordre ou dans le désordre ? Le taquinai-je

-Euh... je te propose de finir par la battle car après je suis pas sûr qu'on sera en état de faire quoique ce soit !

-C'est clair, confirmai-je

-Alors la question c'est puzzle ou pas puzzle ?

-Puzzle, construisons quelque chose ensemble, on y passera du temps, on travaillera en solo et à deux et ça fera du bien !

-Ok puzzle vendu ! Tiens à toi de choisir !

-Wouah ! Dis moi ! Tu prévoyais de les faire quand ces puzzles parce là, les 3 puzzles de 2500 pièces c'est impressionnant...

-2 m'ont été offerts et le troisième j'aime le tableau et c'est un choix perso...

-Le pont de Matisse ! J'adore ce tableau !

-Moi aussi, j'ai été le voir en expo à Paris, une année !

-La chance !

-Oui je trouve !

-Allez Matisse, alors !

**Lui**

Lorsque j'avais proposé à Jasper de venir à la maison, j'espérais que lui et Bella puissent parler, c'est pour cette raison que je les avais envoyés dehors, à l'abri de mes oreilles, il pourrait y avoir des éclats de voix et je ne souhaitais pas que ma présence les freine. Je fus surpris de les voir revenir, calmement, sans yeux rouges, sans joues rougies par la colère.

Rien, ils étaient calmes, pas forcément détendus , mais calmes.

Intéressant.

Nous avons passé les deux heures suivantes à parler de tout et de rien, moment vraiment très agréable.

Notre connivence avec Bella était effective, agréable et discrète.

On se retenait de finir les phrases de l'autre, ou de servir ou passer les plats, quand l'autre en avait besoin. En fait, on s'équilibrait et ça nous suffisait.

Tout devint plus compliqué lorsque Jasper décida de partir avec un sourire mystérieux et que Bella rentra renfrognée. Elle ne voulut pas m'expliquer et s'énerva légèrement.

Et maintenant j'avais un mystère à découvrir tout seul, mais j'avais l'intuition que Bella participerait à mon jeu si elle pouvait y trouver des réponses.

Bref, on se comportait comme deux gamins, se chamaillant sur la technique du puzzle, sur la lumière, sur les pièces chaparder et les mauvaises intuitions, mais travaillant aussi avec beaucoup de concentration, un petit bout de langue sortant de la bouche, trahissant nos efforts. .

Ce qui finit par arriver, après avoir passé deux heures à « «puzzler », c'est nous finissant avachis sur le canapé, épuisés par deux heures supplémentaires de danse.

Bilan : une très belle journée de passée et une chasse au trésor à entreprendre.


	4. Chap 4 : Et si tout était complications?

_Je voudrais toutes vous remercier._

_Pierard85, sand91, Alieta48, mlca66, Ousna, love-lena, chris57, ousna pour vos reviews et le temps que vous avez pris pour les écrire._

_Merci aussi celles qui n'ont pas de compte... nana, aussidagility. _

_Nana : de rien..._

_Leti60, chabadaboum, chris57, Hera09, kacie27, Elphina pour vos mises en alerte._

_A bientôt, ici ou sur Facebook pour celles avec qui je papote... et pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte ff ou fb, pour répondre à vos reviews, rapidement, et bien donnez moi une adresse mail par exemple;) par ce que c'est frustrant de ne pas vous répondre rapidement_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Elle**

Le sourire de mon frère m'avait agacé au plus haut point et je m'étais retrouvée 10 ans plus tôt, quand son statut de grand frère lui faisait la part belle ! Heureusement Edward avait su détendre l'atmosphère avec son puzzle, les pitreries qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire, pour me pousser, pour prendre des pièces, de les changer de place dans mon dos, qui affirmait qu'on devait commencer par le milieu ou par le bord en premier. Bref, on a beaucoup discuté, j'ai beaucoup râlé, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire, me faisant par le même coup comprendre qu'il essayait juste de me changer les idées.

-Merci...

-De ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ?

-Han han... dit-il en secouant la tête et cherchant une pièce

-Merci de m'avoir changer les idées...

-Avec plaisir. Les amis ça sert à ça !

-Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! J'espère que tu aies remis de notre dernière battle car tu vas souffrir ! le menaçai-je

-Oh non.. pitié... ? Gémit-il avec un regard de chien battu !

-T'en as pas eu tout à l'heure pour moi ! Rétorquai-je

-Mais c'était pour le bonne cause ! Allez... Bella... S'il te plaît... ?

Je finis par pouffer de rire : il était à genoux devant moi, me regardant désespéré et essayant de me faire flancher

-...mouais... je sais pas... parce franchement...

-Pour ton ami ?

-Debout Edward, on verra, à la loyale ! Pour ce que ça vaut...

-Merci ! Je croyais que tu ne me demanderais jamais de me relever !

-T'es si vieux que ça, que tes genoux hurlent ? Je le taquinai.

-Ok ça je le mérite... fripouille va, je te change les idées et tu m'attaques sur mon âge !

-Je plaide coupable, je n'aurai pas dû, mais maintenant j'ai pitié, tu tiendras vraiment la longueur, ou t'auras besoin de souffler ?

Et voilà comment je partis en courant et sortis de la pièce, Edward me poursuivant. Je finis par me planquer sur le divan couchée et stoïque attendant qu'il aille me chercher ailleurs. Je préparais le jeu, et finis par l'appeler en hurlant.

-Papy quand tu remettras le son dans tes oreilles, reviens avec les boissons, le jeu est prêt et la gamine t'attend, je gloussai.

-Bella, arrêteuuuuh.

-Désolée, j'ai craqué mais j'ai gagné au cache cache !

-Au fait t'étais où ?

-Si je te le dis faut que je t'élimine après et j'aurai plus mon compagnon de jeu !

-T 'es toujours au taquet comme ça ?

-Toujours quand mon frère à un secret d'avance sur moi ! Ça me révolte !

-Okay, rappelle-moi de ne pas te faire de secret alors, hein !

-Promis !

Le résultat de la battle précédente se réitéra, je gagnais haut la main, pour les fous rires aussi, voir Edward danser valait tous les clowns du monde. Et c'est quand je lui montrai que je l'avais filmé qu'il consentit à s'asseoir pour visionner, malheureusement, il dut me quitter avant de se faire pipi dessus tellement il riait de se voir danser... Il me fit du chantage pour que je détruise ces preuves, impossible, ça ferait parti désormais des dossiers d'Edward, j'étais sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup !

Cette soirée resta dans nos plus mémorables, on finit par mettre une musique douce, avec une tisane et on s'endormit comme souvent encore dans le salon. Pourtant on avait pris la décision de rendormir de nouveau dans nos chambres, mais souvent au courant de la nuit, on se retrouvait ici.

Les jours passèrent, Jasper faisait l'effort de passer de temps en temps, pour qu'on profite de moments particuliers. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, il m'avait vu grimacer quelques fois, alors que je ne pensais pas qu'il me regardait. D'un côté ça m'arrangeait, ça voulait dire qu'il faisait un peu attention à moi, mais Alice enceinte de bientôt 4 mois, nécessitait toute sa présence. J'avais accepté cependant d'aller prendre un café et un morceau de gâteau à quatre dans les prochains jours. Concernant ma santé, j'avais décidé de laisser courir, et de le gérer plus tard, il me fallait prendre mes responsabilités auprès d'Alice, et j'allais avoir besoin de toute mon énergie, j'attendais avec hâte les congés d'été arrivant à grands pas.

**Lui**

Essayer de détendre Bella a été la chose la plus complexe et la drôle que j'ai dû faire... J'en ai payé le prix fort en obtenant la palme du danseur le plus ridicule... Malheureusement toutes mes menaces auront été vaines sur Bella, elle m'avait filmé et conservait ces images... Autant ne rien faire contre cette jeune femme, belle et redoutable en affaire, et dire qu'elle faisait des études littéraires pour écrire ou pour publier des livres, des romans... les auteurs avaient intérêt à avoir de bons manuscrits. Quoiqu'elle était douce, et respectueuse, alors il lui fallait trouver une maison d'édition à la hauteur de ces qualités et elles étaient nombreuses. S'il le fallait je ferai le nécessaire pour la recommander, avec l'aide de Rosalie et d'Emmett, il faudrait bien que pour une fois, nos relations servent à quelque chose... Je m'égarais...

Fort de cette résolution, je poursuivis ma vie avec Bella, je remarquais, toute fois, qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le laissait croire. Elle se crispait parfois, Jasper m'en avait fait la remarque et nous en avions parlé ensemble... Il ne savait pas ce que Bella cachait, il pensait qu'elle était plus heureuse et épanouit qu'elle n'avait jamais été alors quelque part, pour lui ça n'avait pas de sens ! Pour moi non plus sauf quand je pensais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, au sujet de sa santé et là ça me plaisait beaucoup moi, mais qui étais-je pour lui demander des comptes ? Je devais lui faire confiance et la laisser gérer sa vie. Comme un véritable ami, être là mais la laisser libre : tout un défi pour moi !

Pour Jasper c'était plus compliqué, il voulait absolument savoir ce que sa sœur lui cachait ! Et j'avais du mal à lui faire comprendre que Bella avait le droit de se taire, même si ce n'était pas sans m'inquiétait.

Lors de sa dernière visite, nous avions convenu qu'on prendrait un café en ville tous les quatre, afin de respecter le besoin de liberté de Bella. Nous espérions juste qu'Alice serait délicate avec Bella.

Lorsque deux jours plus tard, j'arrivais au café, Bella n'était pas encore arrivée, on avait décidé d'arriver séparés pour limiter les réflexions.

-Edward, c'est sympa de te voir enfin, commença Alice

-Bonjour Alice, oui tu as raison et profiter du soleil en terrasse c'est fabuleux !

-Qu'as-tu fait de Bella ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, j'arrive de chez Rose et Emmett...Bella devait bosser je crois, je répondis calmement en me disant que la mission « Sauver Bella des mains d'Alice » avait démarré sans même la présence la concernée : sacrée Alice

-Ah... dit Alice déçue

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, la marraine de ton enfant va arriver.

-C'est juste que je pensais que vous arriveriez ensemble... et pis j'ai faim, râla Alice.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Bella vit dans ma maison, que nous vivons ensemble, nous avons chacun notre vie encore et toujours, je bosse, Bella va à la fac, je poursuivis.

-Hum... t'as pas tord

-Tiens, en parlant de ma sœur,la voilà !

Elle arrivait dans la dos d'Alice et j'eus le temps de remarquer son regard angoissé, avant qu'elle ne mette un masque de « je suis contente d'être là ». Et ceci me fit sourire, heureusement Alice c'était retourné et n'avait rien remarqué contrairement à Jasper.

-Bonjour tout le monde, désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

-Pas grave, lui répondis son frère

-Bon tu veux boire quoi, car j'ai faim moi ! Lui demanda Alice déjà excitée

-Euh... un cappu et une part de tarte au citron, Jazz ?

-Café et tarte aux pommes, Alice ?

-Thé et gâteau au fromage blanc...

-Edward ? Poursuivit Jasper

-Café et mille-feuille, pour moi !

-Hé je ne savais pas que tu aimais les mille feuille, me dis Bella...

-C'est mon autre péché mignon...

-En plus des éclairs, viennoiseries, dit-elle dans un éclat de rire

-Ah ben je vois, que vous vous entendez à merveille tous les deux, vous devez quand même vous voir un peu ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la table.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? S'offusqua Alice

-Vous allez super bien ensemble, vous avez plein de points communs, c'est pas la différence d'âge qui vous retient quand même ! Poursuivit Alice, égale à elle-même

-NON, PEUT- ETRE SIMPLEMENT QU'EDWARD EST VEUF DEPUIS 2 MOIS, QUE JE NE VAIS PAS SUPER BIEN ? MAIS POUR LE REMARQUER IL FAUDRAIT QUE TU T'INTERESSES A AUTRE CHOSE QU'A TA PETITE PERSONNE ! ALICE.

Tout le monde regarda Bella médusé, elle poursuivit

-Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de nier 20 ans de la vie d'Edward, en quelques mots... tu manques de respect à son épouse, à ses sentiments, je peux comprendre que ta grossesse joue sur tes hormones mais là on parle d'éducation ! (Bella souffla fort puis se leva) J'en ai pour 2 minutes, excusez-moi !

Elle disparut à l'intérieur du café, et l'idée me vint que la mission « protégeons Bella » était un échec. Je me perdais dans mes pensées quand la voix de Jasper me « réveilla »

-Bon sang Alice, à quoi pensais-tu ? Je t'ai prévenu, pourtant !

-Mais...

-Non, Alice !

-pffff... Ecoute Edward je suis désolée, je ne mesure pas toujours mes paroles, mais je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux et...

-Je comprends, c'est Bella que tu as blessée, nous sommes de très bons amis, n'abîme pas tout. Nous avons besoin de cette amitié pour avancer pour le moment !

-A ce point ? S'étonna Alice

-Oui... mais pour t'en rendre compte il faudrait que tu sortes de ta bulle de bonheur, et que tu regardes autour de toi... les 2 mois que nous venons de passer ont été très durs... j'expliquai.

-Laisse tomber, Edward, s'il te plaît, je vais prendre ma commande et je vais rentrer... je vais vous laisser passer votre après midi ensemble, moi j'ai du travail et je ne me sens pas très bien ! M'interrompis mon amie.

-Tu es enceinte, Bella (qui vit rouge) ?

-Bien sûr Alice, je suis vierge et sans petit ami et je suis enceinte ! Bien, les choses ne pouvant pas être pires... Jasper je vais venir manger chez vous ce week-end, je suis certaine que tu devrais trouver de l'espace pour moi ? Avec Edward on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de venir ensemble, le soir, il mange chez ces autres filleuls mais...

-Super, oui bonne idée... Tu peux ramener un de tes desserts ?

-Pas de soucis, je ramène le dessert ! Ah la commande, merci monsieur, j'ai cru qu'elle n'arriverai jamais, dit mon amie dans un sourire, du coup le malheureux serveur ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Je suis désolée, ma belle-sœur est enceinte et me fait vivre un enfer, alors j'ai vraiment hâte de quitter cette table ! Ajouta Bella avec un sourire d'ange

-Bella, je suis désolée, s'excusa Alice

-Pas autant que moi, je ne demande pas grand chose, juste du respect, je comprends que tu sois enceinte, que tu n'as pas de filtre... mais laisse Edward tranquille, c'est mon ami, toi ta maison est remplie de tes amis, moi je n'en ai qu'un. Et ça me va ! Je préfère n'en avoir qu'un sur qui je peux compter...

-Je vais mieux me tenir, promis Alice

-De toute façon, tu vas avoir du mal à faire pire... ! Asséna ma belle.

-Bien, vous venez, dimanche ? Demanda sa belle-soeur

-Non je pense que samedi sera mieux... Comme ça Edward aura tout son dimanche pour le passer avec Rosalie et Emmett.

-Mais et toi, Bella ? Demanda Alice

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu seras seule ?

-Et crois moi parfois ça fait un bien considérable de ne pas avoir de bruit, de cri, de hurlement dans les oreilles. Si tu veux, on peut aller avec vous samedi après midi regarder pour la chambre du petit. Je me disais qu'on pourrait participer, non pas à son choix, mais au moins, à l'équipement... ?

-Ce serait une super idée ! Jasper, Edward ?

-Oui, oui pas de soucis ! Je répondis sidéré par la manière dont les choses évoluaient...

-Bon ben puisque tout est ok... vous avez des trucs à nous annoncer avec Jasper ?

-euh …. comme ?

-Eh bien l'écho, si tout va bien, si vous restez dans votre appart, si vous connaissez le sexe, si vous avez déjà trouvé les prénoms... je ne sais pas moi..., s'échinait mon amie pour faire la conversation

-Oh d'accord... comprit Alice, à l'écho tout était ok, pour le sexe on ne veut pas savoir, enfin moi si, mais pas Jasper alors pour le moment je dis rien...

-Et c'est un sacré défi, commenta son chéri

-Pour l'appart, on reste dans le même, on a vidé ta chambre et on a commencé la peinture, dans les tons vert, jeune et bleu... avec des moutons qui gambadent dans un pré et des montgolfières...

-Wouah original... dit Bella un peu crispée. Et là l'idée me vint qu'elle se retenait de rire.

-Pour les prénoms, on a des idées mais on se tait...

-Alice a peur que ça porte la poisse... sourit Jasper

-Eh !

-Je comprends ton idée, je dis à Alice, des fois on se dit qu'il faut peu de choses pour rien n'aille. Alors tu mets les toutes les chances de ton côté !

-Voilà t'as tout compris Edward, ça fait du bien de se sentir un peu moins seule sur le coup !

-Je pense pareil, Alice, et puis en plus parfois une part de mystère c'est bien !

La discussion se poursuivit tranquillement et on finit par se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez soi. Je ramenais Bella, je la sentais épuisée et agacée, il faut dire qu'Alice avait fait très fort au début... Je sentais parfois aussi Bella se crisper sur son siège de voiture.

-Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien et ça me tue de ne rien te demander par respect... je finis par lui dire.

-J'ai mal dans le bas ventre depuis un petit mois et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mes cycles sont normaux, quoique... et je ne comprends pas. Je me dis que c'est tout ce stress, mais je n'y crois pas tellement !

-Et allez voir quelqu'un pour avoir des réponses et te rassurer ?

-Oui je vais devoir le faire, car là ça m'use...

-Si tu as besoin de coordonnées...

-Je veux bien...

-Tiens prends mon téléphone et cherche dedans et tu peux l'appeler de suite comme ça, tu seras fixée pour la date.

-Ok...

Elle souffla un grand coup, prit son courage à deux mains et attendit que la secrétaire décroche.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle avait son rendez-vous en urgence pour le lendemain midi, pendant la pause, lorsque je mangerai avec Jasper à l'hôpital, ainsi je pourrais m'occuper d'elle en cas de besoin.

La soirée se fit tranquille, Bella n'avait très faim et moi non plus, elle avait froid en boule dans la canapé alors je l'avais rejoint avec une couverture supplémentaire et l'avais prise dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi, et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, elle pleura dans son sommeil, s'agita. En clair, on passa tous les deux une mauvaise nuit et au réveil nous avions une mauvaise mine.

Le démarrage de la journée fut laborieux, douche, café, rien d'autre ne passa et on fila... Je décidais de passer avant midi, au magasin de téléphone portable, tant pis je risquais beaucoup avec cet achat mais je gagnais en tranquillité, et en final je n'étais pas certaine que Bella m'en veuille, seuls Jasper et moi auront le numéro et inversement, après à elle de faire ce qu'elle entendrait.

Je la regardais partir à son bus, triste et inquiète.

Vivement midi !

**Elle**

Comment dire... Je savais que ce café serait un enfer, mais ça a dépassé ce que j'imaginais... et en final, je m'étais aussi mal comportée qu'Alice, j'avais piétinée l'éducation que mon père m'avait donnée. Du coup, j'avais essayé de « rattraper la sauce » en étant civilisée. J'ai remarqué que ça avait perturbé les hommes de la table, mais le cirque devait cesser. De plus, j'avais d'autres soucis, de santé entre autres, mais je voulais aussi que mon frère n'est pas à choisir entre sa famille et moi. Alors je faisais, contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur... Je nous invitais avec Edward pour samedi et je nous planifiais aussi une virée shopping pour le bébé. Il allait me falloir assurer surtout ! J'ai vu arriver la fin de notre après-midi avec joie, mon ventre me tiraillait et je commençais à stresser. Comme d'habitude, Edward me devança et en me tendant la main, il me permit de prendre enfin mes responsabilités et je pris enfin mon rendez-vous. J'avais à la fois hâte et pas de m'y rendre. Du coup, la soirée fut un cauchemardesque, j'avais besoin du réconfort et de ces bras, c'est le seul qui m'apportait ce dont j'avais besoin. Ma nuit fut affreuse et le matin je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de ne pas vivre cette journée, qui me faisait trop peur. Ça ne servait à rien, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je filais à la fac et attendis la pause de midi pour filer à l'hôpital. Je rentrais dans le cabinet tétanisée par la peur... une heure plus tard j'en sortais atomisée et en état de choc... Je savais que je devais rejoindre Edward mais mes pieds refusaient de bouger comme je le voulais. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre sur le parking où on devait se rejoindre... J'espérais qu'il me rejoigne et m'aide.

Ce n'était pas possible je ne pouvais pas attirer autant la poisse, j'étais assise, perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. En relevant la tête je tombais sur le regard angoissé de mon ami.

-Je suis désolé, de te rejoindre mais j'étais mort d'inquiétude et comme tu n'as pas de portable, je ne pouvais pas de joindre, me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras.

-Oui je vais aller m'en acheter un, le pigeon voyageur c'est pas pratique...

-Alors tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je suis passé en boutique, pour te prendre ça, me demanda-il en me tendant mon nouveau téléphone, il est chargé et la ligne est activée.

-Merci, Edward, je soupirai... je pourrais maintenant te joindre en cas de besoin, je souris.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

-on peut partir d'ici, d'abord ?

-Oui j'ai pris mon après-midi, on va faire un tour ?

-Autour du lac de l'autre jour ça te dirait, Edward ?

-Parfait, allez en route, je t'ai pris de quoi grignoter et à moi aussi car en fait, j'étais un peu stressé et je n'ai pas trop mangé. Ton frère l'a remarqué, mais a eu la gentillesse de ne rien dire.

-Je sens que je vais passer au grill demain...

-Pas sûr, me répondit Edward en conduisant, il est délicat et fait attention à toi...

-Et tu crois que ça va l'empêcher de me questionner pour savoir que ce que j'ai ?

-Je pense qu'il respectera tes silences surtout !

-Okay... De toute façon je ne reviendrais pas sur mes engagements demain. Il faut juste que j'encaisse...

Edward n'enchaîna pas, et resta silencieux... ça me permit de me plonger de nouveau dans mes pensées. Tout tournait dans mon crâne, mes souvenirs, au sujet de mon père de mon frère, ma vision de l'avenir, avec le bébé de mon frère, ma vie personnelle que je voyais partir en fumée... Qui voudrait d'une personne comme moi maintenant... je n'avais plus trop d'avenir, en couple ou familiale...Je soupirai, exaspérée... Et regardant autour de moi, je constatais qu'on était arrêté et que mon ami n'attendait que moi pour sortir et allez se promener.

-On y va ? proposai-je avec culot

-je croyais que tu n'allais me le demander, me taquina Edward.

-Très drôle, mon cher, allez bouge tes fesses et sors de là.

-Bien Madame.

On souriait tous les deux en se rejoignant devant la voiture, il me prit sous son bras, me collant à lui, je lui agrippais la hanche opposée et puisais dans notre tenue, toute l'énergie dont j'avais besoin pour lui parler.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, je me dégageais et avançais près de l'eau...

-Le médecin, ce matin, m'a découvert quelque chose, rien de mortel, rien de grave, juste que ça atteint ma féminité et mon intégrité et là c'est plus compliqué à gérer. Je vais devoir être opérée, rien de grave, en ambulatoire mais...

Devant son mutisme, je poursuivis

-J'ai des kystes, l'un englobe complètement un ovaire et l'autre est capable d'être enlevé, en grattant l'ovaire. Pour le premier... il y a peu de chance... Je peux peut-être demander un prélèvement d'ovocyte, mais à à peine 20 ans je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai... Je n'ai pas de petit ami, pas d'ami en dehors de toi, j'ai juste la fac et Jasper est ma seule famille... J'ai rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour l'anesthésiste, en urgence, et je dois être opérée dans deux semaines... et je me dis que je baisse les bras trop vite, mais là j'avoue que j'ai du mal.

Je soufflais très fort pour essayer de chasser le poids que j'avais sur les épaules lorsqu'Edward prit la parole, il était beaucoup plus prêt de moi que je ne pensais...

-Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, mercredi et pour ton opération... et je pense que c'est normal que tu aies du mal... et tu as eu de bons réflexes pour les ovocytes... Tu es clairvoyante c'est courageux...

Je sentis ces mains sur mes épaules, qu'il glissa sur mon ventre pour me serrer contre lui comme pour me protéger, ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Pas question que Jasper soit au courant ! Il doit profiter de son bonheur... Après la naissance du bébé je lui dirai tout, mais là... je dois juste faire face et j'ai un peu de mal, aujourd'hui...

-Je t'aiderai, je ne te lâche pas, me souffla Edward dans mon oreille, le menton appuyé son mon épaule. Je serais là, on va se balader encore, puis on va manger au resto ce soir, je te l'offre, tu bosses pas dans ta chambre, reste au salon ce soir, et pour la nuit j'ai un divan dans ma chambre si tu veux pas être seule, parce dans le salon, on aura mal au dos demain pour faire les boutiques avec Alice. Ça me terrifie cette idée.

-Tu veux vraiment être là alors, constatai-je en regardant au loin, mes mains sur les siennes.

-Hum...

-Merci alors... murmurais-je

-Avec plaisir... et pas de quoi... Allez viens on marche encore un peu, après on rentre se changer, pour s'aérer la tête...

-OK... allons-y

Lui

Dans ma vie, je me suis attendu à pas mal de choses, comme la fin de mon épouse et son décès, je ne me suis jamais voilé la face mais là... le choc face au diagnostic de Bella, me laisse abasourdi. Heureusement qu'elle me tourne le dos... Ça doit lui donner du courage, de ne pas me regarder, en tout cas moi, ça me permet de prendre sur moi et de lui donner ce dont elle a besoin, du soutien, de la présence et penser à autre chose. Je ne pense à rien d'autre, qu'à ce dont elle a besoin : de soutien, d'un ami, de se changer les idées, alors j'ai créé, inventé un super emploi du temps pour elle ce soir, enfin je l'espérai... La voir accepté me rassura, enfin il faudrait passer aussi la journée de demain.

Mais là Bella me bluffa à nouveau, elle passa sa journée sourire, ne relevant aucune remarque d'Alice, riant à toutes les blagues, me demandant sans arrêt mon avis sur des achats nous concernant, meubles, vêtements, peluches, boîte à musique. Je n'étais jamais pris autant de plaisir... jusqu'à ce que je pense au fait que Bella avait peu de chance d'y avoir droit un jour, et je trouvais qu'à 20 ans c'était super tôt et malgré tout injuste... Avant de broyer du noir, je sortis une blague à trois francs six sous, Bella pas dupe, pouffa et me souffla un merci.

En fin d'après-midi, Bella prit le bus pour rentrer, ne voulant pas que j'annule ma soirée chez Rose et Emmett, soirée qui aurait dû être dimanche mais pour préserver Bella, j'avais déplacé à ce soir. Cette fille était la générosité incarnée, un bijou a choyé...


	5. Chap 4 : Et si tout était pire?

_Tout d'abord toute mes excuses pour ce retard... j'en ai pleins mais surtout une vie de famille remplie et quelques tracas de santé... mais cette fic sera finie voici l'avant dernier chapitre... le dernier devrait suivre la semaine prochaine au plus tard !_

_Pour les 2 anges la suite j'espère cette semaine aussi si ma main droite me le permet._

_Je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour vos mises en alerte et vos reviews anonymes ou pas... aux fidèles qui sont toujours là, et que me soutiennent... en particulièrement Fanny, Pierard85 et Asma..._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

**Elle**

Le fait qu'Edward change sa visite m'a quelque peu agacée, parce que je n'aimais pas qu'on change les choses pour moi. De plus je n'étais pas habituée à ce qu'on fasse quelque chose pour moi. Malgré tout, j'avais décidé de passer ce moment au fond du jardin, près de la pièce d'eau à réfléchir... J'avais besoin de mettre à plat ma vie.

Après le départ d'Edward, je pris ma couverture et ma musique, afin de rejoindre mon lieu de prédilection. Rien que le chemin me permit de me perdre dans mes pensées. Arrivée au bord de l'eau, je m'assis appuyée contre un arbre, emmitouflée et je me laissais envahir par tout ce qui me faisait réfléchir.

Pourquoi cette opération me faisait autant peur, rien n'indiquait que je ne pourrais avoir des enfants. Et puis cette question ne se posait pas pour le moment : je n'avais personne dans ma vie, pas de petit ami. Quelque part, ablation ou pas, l'homme qui partagera ma vie devra accepter ce que je suis... C'est vrai que je prenais le risque de ne pas avoir d'enfant ou plutôt j'avais le risque de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Mais est-ce que ma santé n'était pas plus importante que toute autre chose. J'aurai la chance d'être en bonne santé, je pourrais vivre entourée ma famille et gâter le bébé dont je deviendrais marraine, j'avais un toit, je réussissais mes études, j'avais un ami formidable...

En pensant à lui, je culpabilisais. Il avait perdu son épouse depuis à peine quatre mois, et il devait s'occuper de moi, car je me conduisais comme une véritable chochotte. Je pleurnichais sur mon sort : c'est vrai que quelque part cette intervention me faisait peur mais vraiment, je ne risquais pas ma vie et c'était même plutôt pour me la sauver. Je finis par convenir que j'irais chez l'anesthésiste seule, par contre j'aurai besoin d'Edward au sortie de l'opération pour me ramener à la maison et me permettre de me reposer. Pas question qu'il prenne sa journée, je préférais qu'il occupe Jasper pendant le repas. Je m'étais assurée que le prochain rendez-vous de ma belle sœur ne tombe pas dans les deux prochaines semaines. La discrétion était donc assurée, le secret médical ferait le reste, en cas de besoin. Maintenant, il était temps que je me reprenne, passer du temps avec Edward m'était nécessaire, mais je devais reprendre mes anciennes habitudes : faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre, mais je me décidais à laisser la porte ouverte et mettre la musique non pas dans mes oreilles mais sur la base que je m'étais offerte la veille.

Forte de ces résolutions, je rentrais, m'attelais à un peu de ménage, j'ai rangé complètement ma chambre, réorganisé ma zone de travail, installé ma musique et me suis mise à travailler. La musique était en fond mélodieux qui me permettait d'être concentrée, au point que je vis pas le temps s'écouler, et je ne me préoccupais pas des bruits de la maison. J'y étais habituée et je ne sursautais plus au moindre bruit. J'avançais dans mon travail, à coup de boisson noire zéro et de cookies aux pépites de chocolat maison... une usine à énergie et je ne allais pas encore dormir cette nuit mais ce n'était pas grave... j'avais beaucoup de retard et mon cerveau acceptait de fonctionner à plein régime : je n'allais quand même pas lui en vouloir. Il était plus de 23 heures et je commençais à sentir les premiers signes de fatigue, et donc de déconcentration, quand j'entendis toquer au chambranle de ma porte. Je me retournais avec un petit sourire...

-Hey... j'ai raté la tornade de fin de printemps ? Me demanda Edward tout sourire

-Non j'ai beaucoup réfléchi lorsque tu es parti et j'ai décidé de vivre, ma vie ne s'arrête pas à cette opération, je n'ai pas de petit ami, donc je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec des hypothèses... Si l'avenir me trouve en pleine santé mais incapable d'avoir des enfants et bien... tant pis... Je vais aller à mon rendez-vous chez l'anesthésiste seule, par contre j'aurai besoin de toi après mon opération... d'une part pour occuper Jasper le temps du repas et d'autre part pour me faire sortir et m'aider les 2 jours qui suivront car je ne serai pas autorisée à cavaler partout ! Du coup, j'ai rangé ma chambre, réinvesti mon bureau, ouvert ma porte, plutôt que de me couper du monde... bref je prends la vie à bras le corps ! Et toi, bonne soirée ?

-Épuisante ! Mes filleuls m'ont épuisés à sauter partout, j'ai joué au rugby avec eux, à cache cache, ils ne m'ont rien épargné mais c'était génial ! J'ai pu partager de beaux et bons moments, je suis parti quand Rosalie allait les coucher... je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait besoin de les bercer ce soir...

-Ça recharge plus vite que nous, les enfants...

-Oui et encore plus vite ceux d'Emmett, tu peux me croire... dit-il avec un sourire.

-Donc tu vas bien !

-Oui j'ai pu discuter aussi avec Rosalie, pendant qu'Emmett jouait avec les trois loustics. Dis j'ai senti une odeur de cookies... Il en reste ? Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

-Euh...

-Ne me dit pas que tu as tout mangé ?

-C'était mon repas du soir avec mon super boisson en C... grimaçais-je

-Quoi ? Tu n'as mangé que ça ?

-Je bossais ! Et c'est un peu comme ça que j'ai toujours fait, tu sais ! Dis-je plein d'excuses

-Alors, les plats équilibrés ce n'était que pour moi ?

-Certaines fois, oui...

-Ok... donc tu as tout mangé !

-Je crois qu'il reste trois quatre dans la cuisine, ils ne tenaient pas sur mon assiette...

-Ok mon petit goinfre... ça te dit une tisane avec moi, avant que j'aille me coucher ? A moins que tu aies encore du boulot ?

-Non j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon je suis KO aussi, cogiter, ranger et bosser m'ont épuisée sans compter ce qu'on a fait cet après-midi.

-Allez je te laisse ranger, je vais faire chauffer de l'eau !

-Et profites-en pour manger un ou deux gâteaux avant que je n'arrive, lui criai-je

-HAAAAAAAAAAA, fut le cri qui me répondit et j'éclatais de rire

-Je t'adore, MERCI, une boîte rien que pour moi... ! S'extasiait Edward de la cuisine

-Si tu pouvais partager alors ceux qui restent avec moi j'apprécierai, lui criais-je encore

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi !

-Je te remercie, lui répondis-je en le rejoignant dans la cuisine

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je dormis du sommeil du juste, ce qui ne fut pas trop le cas d'Edward, vu sa tête le matin...

**Lui**

Malgré la fatigue et le bien-être de la journée, les réflexions de Bella m'avaient travaillé toute la nuit. Elle avait tout remis en perspective en une soirée, remis sa vie sur les rails, dans le bon sens entendez-moi bien, mais surtout elle était capable de dire qu'elle avait besoin de moi malgré tout. Cette fille était bluffante. On aurait pu imaginer que sa jeunesse lui ferait fuir les événements mais non. Certains penseraient certainement que je ne rêverai que d'une chose : mettre Bella dans mon lit. Mais ce qu'on partageait était bien trop pur, bien trop important pour l'abîmer comme cela. Sans compter que j'aimais mon épouse, même si elle n'était plus. Ce qu'on avait partagé n'aurait plus son pareil, j'avais fait mes études avec elle, j'avais bâti ma vie avec et pour elle, et je poursuivais ma vie sans elle. Je n'imaginait pas ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, ni même sans Bella. Mais je devais avancer. Il me restait deux choses à faire... vendre la voiture d'Elisabeth, qui ne me servait plus, j'avais la mienne et malgré tout ce n'était qu'une voiture. Et je devais ranger sa pièce, celle où elle passait son temps à dessiner. Elle avait offert la majorité de ces derniers dessins, il me restait celui que je préférais, il était accroché dans cette pièce, souvenir de nos premières escapades amoureuses. Je devais faire don de tout son matériel au club dont elle faisait partie, ils seraient ravis de pouvoir aider de jeunes à se lancer dans l'aventure. Et puis j'avais un filleul qui devait voir le jour dans cinq mois et au moins il aurait une pièce pour jouer quand il viendrait. C'était décidé, au réveil je ferai le tri et rangerai le tout, avant de tout évacuer.

Du coup, il n'était pas encore 7 heures que j'étais déjà debout. Je ne profitais pas de mon dimanche matin, j'avais trop de choses à faire... En faisant couler mon premier café, je mis une annonce en ligne pour la voiture. Ma tasse à la main, je pénétrais enfin dans la pièce que je fuyais depuis presque un an. J'ouvris en grand rideaux, fenêtres et volets et pris des cartons que j'avais entreposés ici et laissés par manque de courage. Je passais les 2 heures suivantes à tout trier : papier, matériel et meuble... Je venais de me servir mon deuxième café lorsque Bella apparue rayonnante, elle allait courir avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de me voir déjà debout avec des petits yeux mais je la rassurai : je dormirai mieux ce soir. Je lui expliquai que j'avais quelques trucs à porter à un copain et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter si, quand elle revenait, j'étais encore absent. Rassurée, elle fila et moi je retournai à ma thérapie. Je fis plusieurs allers retours à ma voiture, j'appelais le responsable du club qui vint m'aider à charger le plus lourd et le plus encombrant. On discuta autour de mon troisième café, il transféra ce que j'avais dans ma voiture dans sa camionnette. Lorsque je lui avouais que je vendais aussi la voiture d'Elisabeth, il se proposa de l'acheter, sa fille venant d'avoir le permis... On conclut l'affaire, il viendrait chercher la voiture dans la semaine, le temps faire les démarches administratives. Du coup, vers 10h30 je préparais le petit déjeuner pour deux, et retournais aspirer et laver cette pièce maintenant vide à part le tableau. Je prévoyais d'y passer mon prochain week-end afin de donner à cette pièce, un peu de vie. Ce coup-ci c'est Bella, qui cogna contre porte, qui me fit sursauter.

-Je venais voir si tu avais faim et fini, vu que tu ne te nourris que de caféine ce matin ?

-Je meure de faim, j'arrive.

-Je constate que tu n'as pas chômé ! C'est indiscret si je te demande pourquoi ?

-Non pas le moins du monde... J'avais envie d'avancer et ce que tu m'as dit hier soir m'y a fait beaucoup réfléchir... Du coup j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et j'en ai conclu qu'avoir cette pièce dont je m'interdisais l'accès me posait vraiment un gros soucis. Du coup, comme je ne dessine pas, j'ai décidé de faire un beau geste et j'ai tout donné à son club de dessin, et j'ai mis sa voiture en vente aussi et c'est le président du club qu'il l'a prise pour sa fille.

-Ouah... Tu sais, si tu manges le croissant en même temps que tu me parles, je ne t'en voudrais pas...

-Mouais, mais ch'ai vraimant eu bechoin de fairech tout cha che matin... Hummm Merci pour les viennoiseries, c'est cro bon

-Je vois... Et la suite du programme avec cette pièce ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser comme ça ? En tout cas vu comment tu regardais ces murs...

-Tu as raison... Je voulais en faire une pièce pour notre filleul, avec un petit lit et des jouets et des livres pour les plus grand filleuls, qu'ils aient une pièce à eux quand ils viendraient. Ce n'est pas trop loin des pièces de vie donc on peut l'entendre pleurer, enfin j'espère, mais c'est assez loin et du coup il ne devrait pas entendre les rires des adultes

-Hey je trouve ton idée géniale ! En plus ça me touche que tu y ai pensé...

-Je me tourne vers l'avenir, comme tu me l'as montré,lui dis-je en souriant

-Edward... ne va pas trop vite... j'ai perdu mon père il y a 7 ans... et enterré son père c'est normal... Tu viens de perdre ton épouse... ne va pas trop vite, l chute n'en sera que plus terrible !

-Tu penses que j'ai tord et que je vais trop vite ? Lui demandais-je angoissé de faire le mauvais geste ou le mauvais choix

-Non... Non... Je ne veux juste pas que tu fasses des choses parce que tu te sens obligé, c'est tout !

-Ce n'est pas le cas alors tout va bien ! Par contre pour cette pièce, je vais avoir besoin de toi...

-De moi ?

-Pour les peintures, et la déco... et le lit...

-Le lit évolutif... genre barreau et petit lit ensuite..

-Bonne idée, je note.

-Pour la déco, pas de mouton ou autre... je verrais bien les personnage de Beatrix Potter, d'un côté et de l'autre... je verrais bien une bibliothèque des sièges poires... et 2 3 citations. Et la chambre dans les tons sable et bois, du chêne...

-Tu n'y a jamais pensé, hein, je m'amusais

-Euh non... Et toi, tu vois comment la déco ? Ma lança Bella un peu rouge, car gênée

-Je rajouterai des rideaux dans les tons verts... pour les arbres, la veilleuse en forme de livre pour le côté enfant et de l'autre quelque chose de plus moderne !

-J'adore !

-Ça te dirais de faire les tours des boutiques la semaine prochaine, pour la déco ?

-Pas de soucis, je vais adorer ! Et pour les meubles ?

-Ben je te propose de faire ça après ton opération, sur internet, comme ça, pas besoin de se déplacer et puis ça passera le temps... J'ôterai la tapisserie pendant ces 2 jours et je pense qu'on pourra faire la déco ensemble d'ici un mois... qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je me dis qu'on se prépare à être des parrain marraine complètement barrés et ça me plaît de faire ça pour cet enfant. Ça fait des projets et j'aime ça.

-Cool, bon je vais aller me doucher parce …

-parce que t'en as vraiment besoin, éclata-t-elle de rire

-Et toi, non, osais-je

-Ben non, je me suis douchée avant de manger, MOÂ mEUsieur

-D'accord, d'accord , je capitulais, je vais me laver...

-T'as encore du savon, j'espère ?

-Haha très drôle...

**Elle**

Entendre et voir Edward à 7 heures, bouger dans la maison : c'était surprenant, mais vu comment j'avais eu besoin de prendre du recul, la veille, je décidais de lui laisser de l'espace, je repris mon travail scolaire en retard, puis vers 10 heures je décidais de bouger. Il était toujours en train de se démener et ce n'était pas à moi de dire ou faire quoique ce soit... alors je lui laissais toute la place nécessaire. Je décidais d'aller me promener, je n'avais aucune intention de courir deux heures, mais il fallait absolument que j'évacue le trop plein et Edward avait besoin d'être seul.

Au retour, je fut bluffée par tout ce qu'il avait fait, il était crevé mais heureux, il avait vidé la dernière pièce qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Comprenez moi bien, je n'ai rien contre ceux qui préfèrent une pièce mausolée, pour certaines personnes c'était une manière de rendre hommage ou ne pas oublier. Moi je trouvais que ça ne faisait que rajouter du sel sur mes blessures. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir la photo de mon père pour penser à lui tous les jours, pour honorer sa mémoire, je n'avais pas besoin non plus de me rendre sur sa sépulture... Bref les souvenirs me suffisaient ainsi que tout ce qu'il m'avait transmis. Ça ne m'aurait pas effleuré l'esprit d'obliger Edward a vidé cette pièce, je l'aurais aidé à la ranger, la vider ou ne pas y toucher s'il me l'avait demandé mais il avait fait ça tout seul,et comme il n'avait rien détruit mais plutôt réfléchi, j'espérai qu'il était sur la voie de l'acceptation et que bientôt il pourrait aller mieux, même si ça voulait dire que je devrais partir. Je ne voyais pas mon ami finir ces jours seul. Il était tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver, il est doux, gentil, disponible, affectueux, très drôle, il aimait discuter. Alice était convaincue qu'on finirait ensemble, elle n'avait pas tord, on vivait déjà sous le même toit,sauf chacun dans sa chambre... Enfin sauf... je ne voyait pas Edward comme ça... Il était trop important pour moi, et je ne voulais rien faire pour le perdre, au contraire, je m'efforçai de tout faire pour qu'il soit bien. Et sans rien demander il me le rendait au centuple. Le temps passé avec lui à parler de la chambre de nos filleuls n'avait été que du bonheur, ce qui m'avait touché c'était qu'il aie accepté et prit en compte mon opération pour organiser la recherche de déco...

En final, malgré les boulettes de ma belle-sœur, ma complicité avec Edward augmentait et j'adorais ça. L'opération ne fut pas agréable mais la présence d'Edward et le regard que je portais sur l'avenir me faisait aller de l'avant. Qui étais-je pour pleurer sur mon sort, certains étaient seuls au monde, certains dépendaient des autres à 100% pour les gestes de tous les jours, pour manger, se laver, se déplacer, ce n'était pas mon cas, j'avais des projets... On a passé deux jours sur les sites de meubles en ligne à choisir le mobilier. Ce qui nous fit rire, c'était nos accords parfaits pour les goûts, les fou-rires... On avait tout commander via le net et on attendait la livraison. Pour ma part, pas question de faire des folies acrobatiques, mais je m'attelais à la peinture qui me convenait et à l'encollage, ce qui plut à Edward car parfois j'encollais large... Comprenez que je l'encollais aussi et les cheveux version colle à l'eau, j'ai beaucoup adoré, sa douche aussi. Le mobilier ne devait arriver qu'en septembre, mais ce n'était pas grave, l'atmosphère de cette pièce avait changé, le dessin d'Elisabeth apportait à cette pièce une âme, une fenêtre sur le monde et j'adorais. Il m'arrivait de surprendre Edward à l'entrée de cette pièce, les yeux dans le vague. Rarement je le taquinais, sauf pour le chambrer sur la qualité de notre travail, mais avec le temps, je compris ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Je doutais que ce soit des regrets, plutôt des questions sur ce qu'il avait « raté » même si pour lui c'était normal..

Les jours d'été arrivèrent, les résultats de ma première année aussi et cela me valut un restaurant offert par Edward... Il me restait deux ans, comme il se plaisait à me le répéter, avant que je n'arrive sur le marché du travail. Je n'aimais pas quand il disait ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la pression de devoir réussir. Alors qu'en réalité, il avait confiance en ma réussite. La grossesse se poursuivait un peu plus péniblement, pas pour le comportement d'Alice car elle était devenue un peu plus dépendante des autres et du coup, elle devait être aussi un peu plus « gentille ». Elle avait quelques soucis de tension et de poids, le poids mouche était devenu poids bourdon et son médecin la suivait de prêt, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes qui, si elle avait envie de manger une glace, ne comprenait pourquoi elle devait se priver. Bref, mes relations avec elle s'étaient calmées, elle avait remarqué le bien fait de ma relation avec Edward. Je savais qu'elle devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas m'embêter sur le sujet et quelque part je plaignais presque mon frère, presque, hein, parce qu'après tout il l'avait épousée.

La rentrée était arrivée, les cours avaient repris et avec, mon inquiétude pour ma belle-sœur... Quelque chose me perturbait dans sa grossesse, mais je n'y connaissais rien alors je me voyais mal faire un commentaire... Puis un événement sympa m'arriva, un copain de la fac m'invita au ciné un soir. J'étais folle de joie, et je m'étais empressée d'appeler Edward pour lui annoncer. J'avais l'impression d'être passer dans la cour des grands en ayant un premier rendez-vous. L'attitude d'Edward me blessa un peu : il me répondit à peine, m'ignorant, m'informant qu'il était occupé. Je passais une soirée sympa mais pas plus que ça. Mon « ami » n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation. J'en venais à regretter de ne pas être rester avec Edward. Et c'est ravie que je rentrais, pressée de le retrouver mais la maison était vide. Il ne rentra pas de la nuit, le matin non plus... Il ne répondait pas au téléphone, à croire qu'il filtrait mes appels. Je lui laissais des messages au départ, inquiète puis furieuse et enfin triste, juste de ne pas l'entendre... Le soir je me réfugiais à la bibliothèque, je ne voulais pas faire face à son silence, je rentrais vers 1h du matin. J'avais l'impression de me conduire comme une gamine mais c'était trop douloureux. Je ne dormis cette nuit, je me douchais rapidement, me changeais et repartis dès que j'entendis du bruit dans la chambre d'Edward. De nouveau je passais la journée à la bibliothèque, tournant en rond car je n'avais cours de la journée. Je n'avais pas rallumé mon téléphone. Je ne mangeais pas je n'avais pas faim, en plus j'avais fuis le gars avec qui j'avais passé la soirée. En final, ça ne valait pas le coup. Je passais ma deuxième soirée à cet endroit, demain j'aurais cours, ce sera peut être plus simple en final. Je rentrais de nouveau vers 1h, la voiture d'Edward n'était pas là. Je filais à la douche et me couchait rapidement. J'entendis Edward rentrer, je mis le réveil pour 5h et partis aussi vite que possible. Je ne savais pas où ça me menait mais je souffrais. Alors je fuyais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait, mais perdre Edward, car je le perdais, était pire que tout. Je ne comprenais rien... Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ce soir-là ? Je ne voyais plus mon ami et j'en souffrais mais il me fuyait... enfin autant que moi... je le fuyais ! Bref les cours furent pénibles et à midi, j'ai fui de nouveau vers le coin le plus reculé de ma fac, mais je me retrouvais face à celui que je ne voyais plus depuis trois jours !

**Lui**

Rien dans la relation que j'avais avec Bella ne m'avait préparé à cet appel. Elle sortait avec quelqu'un et là sans aucune raison mon monde a explosé. J'avais été incapable d'être là à son retour, mais le lendemain elle était partie. Je savais qu'elle passait car je sentais son odeur dans sa salle de bain mais elle n'était pas là, elle venait et repartait, je me demandais si elle ne vivait pas avec lui, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, j'avais essayé malgré tout de la joindre mais elle ne décrochait pas. Il est vrai que je ne valais pas mieux j'avais éviter tous ses appels le premier jour, par ce que sa voir ce que ça donnait avec son « rencard » ça ce n'était pas possible. Puis le troisième jour, avant d'appeler son frère car je commençais à me faire du soucis, je l'appelais une dernière fois.

D'accord je la fuyais, mais pas à ce point. Elle me manquait, je voulais et je devais lui parler. Malheureusement son téléphone sonna dans sa chambre.

Elle s'en allait !

Ce téléphone était mon premier cadeau pour elle, elle me le laissait. Je pris mes clés et filais sur son campus, je devais la voir !

Je l'ai attendu pour sa pose de midi, mais elle fila, vers un lieu désert, elle semblait mal, elle avait maigri, elle ne souriait plus, je contournais la foule pour la confronter de face

-Edward... murmura Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu ne répondais pas, expliquais-je

-Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois le premier soir... mais tu n'as pas répondu non plus... je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler et tu ne m'as pas rappelée... Donc j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus me voir !

-Alors... tu as fait quoi ? Me dit Edward sans répondre à mes questions.

-Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je pense qu'il faut mieux que tu partes et que je cherche un autre logement ! Me défia Bella.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai juste pas su gérer... je répondis mal à l'aise

-J'ai pas voulu partir, ma soirée a été nulle, et je suis rentrée parce qu'en fait j'ai pas arrêté de me dire que je préférais rire avec toi et faire des papiers peints. Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'on m'invitait... j'étais contente et je voulais le partager avec toi, je pensais que je pouvais tout partager avec toi mais en fait non, je suis désolée de m'être trompée...

Je fus mortifié par sa réponse... Elle pensait que je n'étais pas digne de confiance, mais c'était mérité...

-Tu as dormi où depuis 3 nuits, je m'inquiétais...

-Chez toi... je rentrais vers 1h pour me doucher et je repartais vers 5h, me répondait-elle d'une petite voix

-Tu dormais que 4h par nuit ? Je m'exclamai outré

-Euh non... je suis pas sûr d'avoir dormi plus de 2h par nuit, je...

-Tu voulais pas me voir, en fait ?

-J'en sais rien, dit-elle en baissant la tête

-T'as cours encore ?

-Oui j'ai encore trois heures de cours...

-Tu rentres après ?

-Oui je pense, tu seras là ? Me demanda-t-elle bien d'espoir

-Euh... non...

-Oh... fit-elle déçue

-J'ai une collègue de travail qui m'a proposé d'aller au restaurant, m'excusai-je

-Super, qui serais-je pour te dire quelque chose, sourit-elle tristement, j'ai fait pareil cette semaine. Je vais travailler tard je crois, j'ai beaucoup de retard déjà depuis mon opération.

-Bella...

-Je dois y aller... Edward...passe une bonne soirée et je suis heureuse pour toi, profite, tu le mérites !

Et avant même que je puisse répondre, Bella partit en courant pour son cours, enfin je le supposais. Je soufflais de dépit, Bella s'était renfermée à l'annonce de ma soirée... Était-elle jalouse de ma soirée ou de ma collègue avec qui j'allais passer ma soirée ? Est-ce que j'avais réagis de la même façon ? Pas tout à fait, elle ne m'avait pas fui tout à l'heure... alors que moi je l'avais bloquée... complètement en lui niant son droit à mon amitié... enfin je n'en savais plus rien... !

Elle me semblait tellement au bout du rouleau, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber... Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais remettre mon dîner, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Je décidais d'y aller mais de ne pas m'attarder. Je crois que c'est la pire décision que j'avais à prendre...

Vers 20h, ça ne faisait que trente minutes qu'on était à table et ma soirée était un calvaire, le décolté agressif, la conversation inexistence, la nourriture exécrable, bref je finis pas manipuler mon portable pour simuler un appel, je sais j'étais pitoyable mais je n'en pouvais plus et je m'inquiétais pour Bella, j'espérais qu'elle était déjà chez nous mais j'en doutais. A 21h je quittais ma collègue responsable de projet, en tant que responsable qualité des projets d'architecture du cabinet, je sais ça en jette ! Je ne devrais pas avoir de soucis et quelque part je m'en moquais. Je sautais dans ma voiture et filais à la bibliothèque mais ne trouvais aucune trace de Bella, je suivis donc sa ligne de bus pour la retrouver à l'arrêt près de chez nous, un groupe de jeunes la regardais bizarrement, alors je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur, sortis et la pris dans mes bras. Surprise, elle poussa un cri mais se mit à pleurer quand elle me reconnut. Je la fit monter dans la voiture pour la ramener chez nous. Il était trop tôt pour les explications mais elles devraient avoir lieu. Mais j'avais besoin de mon amie, j'étais égoïste, mais elle avait besoin de moi aussi, pour se reposer, pour souffler et surtout pour m'expliquer pourquoi tous les deux on rentrait si tôt de nos 2 rencarts.

Malheureusement notre discussion ne vint pas, on parla du désastre de nos sorties, ce qu'il nous avait manqué, c'est à dire l'autre, et en final on parla sans s'en rendre compte.

-Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé quand tu as décidé de rentrer ?

-Petit rappel, Edward, mon téléphone est resté à la maison dans ma chambre, ce matin... et tu avais un rencard avec une de tes collègues.

-Oui c'est vrai...

-D'ailleurs, explique moi ce que tu faisais à 21h15 à l'arrêt de bus !

-Je vivais un enfer et je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais... Je voulais passer la soirée avec toi, sauf que tu devais être à la fac, alors j'y suis allé et je ne t'y ai pas trouvé, j'ai suivi le bus et je t'ai trouvé... Sauf que contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas fui... tu es rentrée à la maison, et on peut parler...

-C'est vrai que ma soirée était pas terrible et j'avais envie de rentrer te retrouver mais...

-J'avais fui et j'ai passé la nuit chez Emmett et Rosalie, mes filleuls étaient ravis, j'en suis parti directement pour aller travailler...

-Pourquoi... ?

-Je ne sais pas... D'un seul coup, j'ai réalisé que tu devais faire ta vie, que je devrais te partager... Tu auras un petit ami, tu partiras vivre avec lui, c'est normal !

-Mais j'allais juste au ciné avec lui, je n'allais pas l'embrasser, ni coucher avec et encore moins vivre avec lui,Edward, c'est... je sais pas...

-Surréaliste, je sais... je suis désolé...

-Hummm

-J'ai réalisé que tu n'avais pas de compte à me rendre non plus !

-Mais je t'ai appelé car j'avais besoin de toi ! Je voulais partager avec toi, mon ami, mais tu m'as laissée tomber, tu …. tu...

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre... si... si tôt... j'ai réalisé que … j'arrivais à garder la tête hors de l'eau parce que tu étais là,... le soir,.. le matin,... le week-end aussi... Sans toi la maison est vide et je n'ai pas supporté. Et toi, ce soir, pourquoi, alors que tu voulais rentrer tôt car tu étais épuisée, tu as décidé de rester travailler ?

-Parce que je voulais passer du temps avec toi... parler et te retrouver, mais tu ne devais pas être là alors... Je ne voulais pas trouver la maison vide comme l'autre soir, c'était juste horrible...Je... pensais passer plus de temps là-bas mais je m'endormais : j'ai décidé de rentrer ! Tu sais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ressortir de si tôt !

-Pourquoi, tous les mecs n'ont pas des goûts discutables pour le ciné !

-C'est vrai mais... si on doit se brouiller encore... ça ne vaut pas la peine...pas pour un type avec qui je ne veux pas faire ma vie !

-Ok, je m'exclamais, pareil pour moi... ne pas te trouver le soir et le matin, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable et je n'ai pas envie de le revivre à nouveau !

-On est au moins d'accord sur une chose !

-Seulement une, je repris taquin...

Elle me sourit en retour, prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud et se blottit au fond du divan, mais pas dans mes bras, comme d'habitude. On avait abîmé notre amitié dans l'histoire, pour des moments qui n'en valaient même pas la peine...

-Tu as froid Bella...

-Humm... me répondit-elle pensive, oui, un peu, la fatigue sans doute...

-Tu ne veux pas que je te réchauffe ? J'hésitais

-Je n'osais faire le premier pas...

-Allez viens là... on est vraiment des grands handicapés des sentiments tous les deux !

On se blottit l'un contre l'autre... On s'assoupissait quand Bella nous fit aller se coucher.

Les lendemains furent un peu gênés mais le bien-être prima sur ça et d'autres soucis bien plus grands nous attendaient : la santé d'Alice et celle de notre filleul.

**Elle**

Début novembre, Jasper nous appela en pleine nuit, Alice avait été admise à l'hôpital pour des mots de tête, elle avait fait une crise d'hypertension. Elle avait dû accoucher par césarienne d'urgence pour la sauver elle et le bébé. La question ne s'était pas posée, il fallait protéger la mère et l'enfant. Nous avions donc traversé la ville, en survêtement pour soutenir mon frère qui n'avait pas eu le droit de mettre les pieds au bloc. C'est vert de peur, enragé d'être loin de son Alice et de son bébé et complètement perdu que nous l'avions trouvé. Edward réussit à le faire asseoir et à le faire parler de ce qui s'était passé. Pour ma part, il était temps que la roue tourne et que la poisse se porte sur d'autres. J'espérais que les minutes ou les heures qui suivent nous apportent de bonnes nouvelles. Le temps fila, Jasper et Edward fonctionnaient maintenant au café... La complicité entre les deux me faisait chaud au cœur, je tournais en rond, le plus compliqué était de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je pensais à Alice, ma belle-sœur, mon amie aussi quelque part, celle qui m'avait tout expliqué, de mes premières règles, aux premiers baisers, qui m'avait soutenue à sa façon quand je n'avais pas le moral, en faisant les boutiques, sans rien acheter, mais y passer du temps m'avait quelque peu dégoûté des achats. Ça me fit pouffer de rire. Alice qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la vie à sa façon, toujours à travers ses yeux, enfin souvent, alors quand je suis partie de chez eux, elle avait vidé ma chambre pour la faire celle du bébé. Elle trouvait qu'avec Edward, on faisait un couple parfait, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'y penser, mais c'était de ces moments là qui faisaient Alice. Alice qui allait être maman, comme mon frère allait être papa. Moi j'attendais la naissance de mon filleul, car je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions : la naissance de mon neveu ou de ma nièce. Mes prières muettes ont dû être entendues, puisque l'obstétricien arriva et annonça à Jasper qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver Alice et le bébé, il était en couveuse et Alice en salle de réveil...

-Et le peau à peau ? Si tous les deux vont bien ?

-C'est impossible puisque votre épouse dort, mais...

-Je peux aller le voir ? Après j'irai voir Alice.

-Pas de soucis... Votre bébé doit rester un petit mois en couveuse, par précaution, et puis peut-être que vous voudrez lui donner un prénom à ce bébé.

-Oui bien sûr... Alice va se réveiller dans combien de temps ?

-D'ici trente minutes peut-être moins, ça dépend d'elle...

-Connaissant Alice, elle sera là d'ici 10 minutes, suggéra Edward.

-Je peux comprendre votre opinion, Monsieur, mais il lui faudra un peu plus de temps...

-Docteur, votre patiente se réveille... précisa une infirmière qui sortait de la chambre de ma belle-sœur

-Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Constata Edward souriant.

-Bien, si l'heureux papa voulait bien me suivre, vous profiterez de la maman, et si ces personnes pouvaient attendre ici...

-Pas de soucis, nous allons attendre, tu nous donneras des nouvelles d'Alice tout à l'heure. Je vais offrir un café à Bella et on verra notre filleul quand vous nous appellerez. Au passage, choisissez bien le prénom, le charria Edward.

Jasper « disparut » une heure, il profita d'Alice, puis de leur enfant. Il finit par venir nous chercher... Alice était dans sa chambre avec notre filleul dans sa couveuse, la surveillance était au maximum mais c'était un service de maternité qui mettait l'accent sur le contact parents-enfant prématuré ou non. Nous rentrions donc dans la chambre, pour découvrir ma belle-sœur, fatiguée mais tout sourire :

-Edward, Bella, je suis contente de vous voir ce matin !

-Tu sais, Alice, si tu voulais nous voir, on serait venu ce matin...si tu voulais un accouchement rapide, tu aurais pu juste beaucoup nettoyer ton appart ou monter et descendre les escaliers, pour les nerfs de tous...Bref... je suis ravie de vous savoir tous les deux en bonne santé, ajouta Bella tendue, désolée... c'est nulle comme mise en matière mais je suis contente de te voir...

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, tatie... Allez Jasper, présente leur notre speedy

-Ok alors si vous vous approchez... Et mettez les mains dans les espaces prévus, vous ferez connaissance avec notre fils... Charlie, Edward Swan...dit Jasper ému.

Je me retournais d'un coup, soufflée par le geste de mon frère...

-Tu as appelé ton fils comme... papa...

-Oui... ça... commença Jasper

-Il serait super fier de vous, et fier d'avoir un petit fils... je rassurais mon frère

-Et il a le prénom de son parrain... parce que t'es le seul à avoir été là, nous avoir soutenu... et puis tu es notre ami, sourit Jasper

-Je suis touché, Jasper, je ne sais quoi dire, si ce n'est.. Merci et que notre filleul est superbe...

-J'ai hâte qu'il sorte pour le prendre dans mes bras ! J'ajoutais un peu frustrée

-Il devrait rester un mois, le temps qu'il se remettre, qu'il prenne les grammes qu'il lui manque de part ces 6 semaines de sortie trop tôt, et que les médecins jugent qu'il soit suffisamment costaud pour affronter la vie. Le soucis c'est qu'avec l'accouchement, Alice ne peut pas l'allaiter... alors on va devoir le passer au biberon tout de suite... L'avantage c'est que je vais pouvoir lui donner, mais c'est pas facile de tout revoir... La chambre n'est pas finie, Alice doit passer presque deux semaines ici...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vous ferez tout ça dès la sortie d'Alice, entre temps profite de ta femme et de ton fils. Embrasse notre filleul dès que tu en auras l'occasion ! On viendra le voir tous les jours, lui parler, le toucher et en profiter ! On vous verra aussi, profitez bien, on va rentrer se doucher et filer à nos occupations, on revient ce soir et pas les mains vides ! s'exclama Edward en me tirant par la main !

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on sort de cette pièce à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, Edward ?

-Parce que dans une heure on doit être soit à la fac, soit au travail... et que notre filleul n'a pas de vêtements à sa taille et que j'ai bien l'intention d'aller lui en acheter cet après midi, vu t'as pas cours et que moi je vais me libérer ! Donc on rentre, on repart et on se retrouve sur le parvis de ta fac dans 5 heures, Bella !

-Edward, je t'adore ! lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou ! Mais ça tu le savais, hein ?

-Mouis... allez viens avant que tu dises des bêtises !

Et c'est tout sourire que je passais les heures suivantes, on prit plusieurs pyjamas pour Charlie, pas beaucoup de chaque taille, mais il fallait de quoi l'habiller en attendant qu'il rentre dans ceux qu'Alice et Jasper lui avant acheter. Edward lui avait aussi trouvé un super doudou : un éléphant tout plat, avec des oreilles, la trompe et les pieds à mâchouiller pour plus tard... Il était tout doux, avec des couleurs assez tapantes, en fait, on avait craqué tous les deux dessus !

Du coup, vers 4 heures on était de retour après être passé par la maison, mis le tout en machine, puis au sèche-linge avec un lessive spéciale pour bébé.

En clair un parrain angoissé par la santé de son filleul est vraiment flippant.

A la maternité, tout fut donné aux sages-femmes pour qu'elles les intègrent à sa garde robe... Le doudou fut donné à Alice pour que son odeur soit mis dessus et quelques temps plus tard, Charlie avait sa tête qui reposait dessus...Sauf qu'il avait dû être stérilisé avant, santé oblige, mais on ne l'apprendrait qu'à la sortie de Charlie...

Alice finit par sortir, elle passait ces matinées à la maternité avec Charlie, Jasper ses pauses de midi et nous nos après midi...Alice et Jasper avaient aussi reçu l'autorisation de rester la nuit dormir près de lui afin créer une présence et de ses rassurer. Les après midi, Alice travaillait à la décoration et à l'équipement de la chambre de Charlie. Elle assurait comme maman ! Je passais tous les temps creux avec elle à l'aider, je ne critiquais rien, je l'aidais, elle culpabilisait suffisamment d'avoir accouché trop tôt, elle espérait juste que Charlie n'aurait pas trop de séquelles en grandissant, qu'il ne souffrirait pas de ce temps passé en couveuse.

En final, la date de sortie de Charlie arriva, on devait se retrouver tous les 4 à la maternité car on avait prévu d'offrir à Charlie, une couverture pour sa première virée dans le monde bruyant, Alice dormait avec depuis 4 semaines, on espérait que cela l'aiderait à affronter sa sortie... Depuis la veille, il n'était plus en couveuse, on avait pu le prendre dans nos bras. Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés chez eux le temps des derniers examens de leur fils, une douche, un petit déj et quelques câlins car comme nous l'avait fait remarqué Alice, l'avantage de la césarienne, c'est que « pas besoin d'attendre 6 semaines pour être de nouveau actif » ! Bref, on les attendait sagement avec Charlie dans les bras, Edward lui fredonnait de la musique classique ou du jazz au choix... Leur retard nous fit sourire tous les deux...

-Dis voir ! Va falloir tirer les oreilles de papa et maman, Charlie, faire des câlins c'est bien mais... au point d'être en retard... Ils ont appelé marraine, donc on a le droit de te sortir de là sans eux, on les retrouve dans le hall au niveau des sorties ! Allez en route bonhomme !

Edward coucha Charlie dans son landau avec son éléphant, Seth, et sa couverture, il s'agita et pleurnicha... Une sage femme qui passait l'entendit et rentra :

-Un soucis, Monsieur ?

-Et bien... Charlie doit sortir maintenant, ces parents ont un peu de retard,et on signaler qu'on devait commencer les démarches sans eux... En plaçant Charlie dans son lit avec son éléphant et sa couverture qui ont l'odeur de sa maman il semble inquiet. Je ne comprends pas... Alice l'avait toujours avec elle avant qu'il n'aille dans la couveuse !

-Oh !... Et bien pour éviter toutes infections les peluches sont stérilisées ou désinfectées... Du coup l'odeur de sa couverture est différente de celle qu'il connaît, voilà peut être une explication !

-Oui bien sûr merci, France.

-Je vous en prie! Bonne chance à tous les 5 dans la vie ! Il en a bien de la chance ce bonhomme de commencer la vie avec des parents et parrain marraine aussi attentionnés.

Après quelques paroles supplémentaires, on sortit attendre mon frère et ma belle-sœur. Plusieurs fois, je tentais de les joindre mais impossible je tombais sur la messagerie. Je commençais à m'inquiéter,malgré les paroles de mon ami. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il y avait eu un accrochage et qu'ils étaient bloqués mais cela faisait près de 2heures maintenant.

Un médecin s'approcha de nous, Charlie avait faim et il nous offrit un biberon, Charlie était connu avec autant de visite. Alors qu'on parlait avec ce dernier, un officier et un chirurgien s'approchèrent de nous.

-Monsieur et Madame Swan ?

-Je suis Bella Swan,la marraine de cet enfant... et voici Edward Cullen, son parrain. Nous attendons mon frère et son épouse pour sortir Charlie aujourd'hui. Ils ont un peu de retard. Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je angoissée

-Écoutez... commença l'officier

-Suivez-moi l'interrompit le médecin, on va trouver une salle libre pour parler plus discrètement...

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Edward visiblement inquiet lui aussi, où sont les parents de Charlie ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça prend temps de temps ?

-C'est un peu long, car nous avons dû faire quelques recherches...

-Mon frère m'a dit qu'ils étaient coincés dans un bouchon près de...

-C'est exact mademoiselle...

-Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un accrochage, aussi...

-C'est exact aussi...

-Écoutez, commença Edward, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à nous dire mais arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, mon amie va craquer, elle est pleine d'inquiétude pour sa famille !

-Il y a eu un sur-accident, je suis désolé, avoua l'officier

-Non !

-Ils étaient attachés, mais...

-Non !

-Un camion a perdu le contrôle, il a réussi à éviter une classe de maternelle sur le trottoir mais il a percuté la voiture de votre frère de plein fouet !

-NONNNNN !

-Bella ! S'écria Edward malheureusement il effraya Charlie qui se mit à pleurer

-Nous n'avons rien pu faire... ils ont été projeté dans un arbre et...

-Quand ? Demandais-je

-Il y a deux heures, soupira l'officier

-Pourquoi aussi longtemps ? S'exclama Edward

-Parce qu'on a trouvé des documents de sortie de leur fils et aussi les documents comme quoi vous étiez ces tuteurs légaux. On devait tout vérifier avant de venir vous annoncer...

-C'est un cauchemar... Edward je vais me réveiller et mon frère va arriver c'est ça ! Dis moi, ce n'est pas possible ! Je murmurais à Edward en le secouant. Il secoua la tête, le regard triste et désolé, m'ouvrant ces bras.

-Ça t'embête si je prends Charlie dans mes bras,pendant que tu me tiens ?

-Non viens-là ! Je suis là pour vous deux, n'en doute pas !

Dans son cocon, Charlie cessa progressivement de pleurer et s'endormit. L'officier nous présenta les démarches, reconnaissance, sortie de Charlie, démarche pour l'inhumation. Mon seul soucis, c'est qu'au décès de mon père, j'étais trop jeune pour m'en occuper donc je ne savais pas comment faire. Mais Edward s'occupa de tout. On s'occupa de Charlie, tous les deux, les nuits étaient plus compliquées, je faisais quelques cauchemars, et j'angoissais à l'idée de ne pas entendre Charlie. On installa alors le berceau de Charlie qu'on avait récupéré à la va vite chez Jasper et Alice dans le salon, on dormait sur les divans ainsi on faisait notre famille. Il viendrait le temps de vider leur appartement, leurs affaires, plus tard, d'ici une semaine, le temps de s'organiser une vie différente. Soudain mes ennuis de santé étaient ridicules, mes divergences et ma jalousie au sujet d'Edward étaient dérisoires... Mon neveu avait perdu ses parents et je n'avais plus que lui comme famille. Mais je devais tenir, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je devais être active dans ces instants, je décidais de participer aux funérailles, je parlerai... je leur devais ça...

Charlie était perturbé et Edward et moi on le portait beaucoup. Rosalie nous disait qu'on ne devait pas mais je faisais comme je le sentais. Je savais ce que c'était que de ne pas avoir de mère, puis plus de père, alors je pouvais imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Edward fit rapidement comprendre à Rosalie qu'elle devait garder ses pensées pour elle, mais elle poursuivit :

-C'est quand même pas une gamine de 20 ans, qui n'a pas d'enfant, qui va m'apprendre à gérer un nouveau né, Edward. T'as autant d'expérience qu'elle !

Et là je craquais

-Parfaitement, je n'ai pas d'enfant et je n'en aurai probablement aucun, car on a dû m'ôter un ovaire il y a 3 mois ! Je n'aurai probablement pas d'enfant parce que je vais élever celui de mon frère ! Je n'aurai probablement pas d'enfant car j'ai peu de chance de tomber sur un homme qui accepte d'élever Charlie alors que ce n'est pas mon fils ! Mais tu vois Rosalie, perdre sa mère je connais, elle est morte des suites de ma naissance et seul Jasper pouvait encore m'en parler. Et j'ai perdu mon père quand j'avais 12 des suites de la même maladie qu'Elisabeth. C'est moi qui l'aie soignée pour que Jasper réussisse ces études et que je connaisse mon père. Alors oui je n'ai que 20 ans, je n'ai pas d'expérience, mais ce n'est pas avec tes 3 gosses que tu vas m'apprendre la vie et le ressenti de mon neveu que tu as vu... quoi... ? 30 minutes ! Ne fais pas cette tête, ne t'excuse surtout pas pour des paroles que tu pensais parce que tu ne savais pas ! Je pensais que les amis d'Edward savait penser avant de parler ! Mais vraisemblablement ce doit être Emmett l'ami pas toi... Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois changer Charlie... Et ne te sens pas obliger de venir pour l'enterrement d'Alice et Jasper, des fois que tu trouves ça... déplacé... !

Sur ces paroles, je tournais des talons avec Charlie dans les bras. J'entendis Edward aussi

-Vous savez où est la porte, je ne vous raccompagne pas !

-Edward.. ? Appela Rosalie

-Non, Rose, Tu as dépassé les bornes ! Tu parles et tu juges sans savoir ! Sais-tu ce qu'on vit ? Ce qu'on a vécu?Non ! Car tu ne t'occupes ou tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir !

-Je suis désolée, Edward...

-Tu as blessée.. la personne... qui compte le plus au monde pour moi ! Alors tes excuses... Rosalie ne suffisent pas ! Em je suis désolé, je t'appelle plus tard pour parler !

-Pas de problème, mec ! Occupe toi d'eux, je te fais confiance et … dormez vous en avez besoin !

-Après promis... il sourit tristement.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Edward me rejoignit dans la salle de bain qu'on devait aménager encore.

-Je suis désolée de lui avoir parler comme ça...C'est mon amie, je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, murmurais-je en baissant la tête, Charlie dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé qu'elle t'aie parlée comme ça et je suis fier que tu l'aies recadrée et je ne t'en veux pas, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, après m'avoir relevé la tête, ces doigts sur mon menton.

-Ok...

-Comment va Charlie ?

-Ça va, il a faim je pense et il ne supporte pas le stress, un vrai bébé quoi !

-Ouais comme son parrain et sa marraine... Au fait, on fait comment demain ?

-On le garde avec nous ! Tu le porteras quand je parlerai et je le porterai quand tu porteras le cercueil de Jasper.

-Ok, ça me va, j'allais te proposer la même chose, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Allez vient on va manger un truc avant de se coucher. Demain, la journée sera longue.

-...

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas faim, mais il faut, ajouta-t-il devant mon mutisme.

**Lui**

Après la catastrophe qu'on avait évité lors de nos sorties désastreuses avec Bella, nous n'avions plus tenté l'expérience. Parfois on allait au ciné ou on se faisait un restaurant, souvent je sortais seul pour aller voir Emmett et Rosalie ou Bella allait voir Jasper et Alice. Il était resté un peu de tension entre nous deux, j'essayais de ne pas en tenir compte et de me faire pardonner auprès de Bella, car je me rendais bien compte que c'était moi qui avais merdé le plus !

J'ai dû ramer pour récupérer la confiance de mon amie, elle ne le faisait pas exprès mais naturellement elle se confiait moins et retrouvait plus facilement sa chambre.

Bien sûr, elle ne fermait pas sa porte, mais elle me bloquait quelque part l'accès à son monde...

Petit à petit, je l'ai vu revenir dans la salon !

Quand je rentrais parfois du travail, elle était dans le fauteuil à lire ou écouter de la musique ! En clair j'en bavais !

Avec le recul, je me dis que c'était des moments plein d'innocence et sans soucis.

Novembre nous rattrapa avec l'angoisse de la naissance de notre filleul et la crainte de perdre Alice et Charlie. Sa découverte et le temps passé à ses côtés furent magnifiques. Évidemment, à travers le hublot de la couveuse, c'était frustrant mais il était là, vivant. La surprise suivante, pour moi, fut le geste de Jasper et Alice qui donnèrent à Charlie, mon prénom en second prénom. Même mes amis, Em et Rose, n'avaient pas eu ce geste pour moi et du coup, j'ai été touché. Quoiqu'il arriverait à la relation que j'aurai avec ce petit bonhomme, il porterait un petit quelque chose de moi. J'aimais croire à cette idée que, famille ou pas, le filleul recevait de son parrain et de sa marraine... Bref ce petit bonhomme était aussi brun que sa mère et donc de Bella, mais j'espérais qu'il récupère les yeux de bleus de Jasper ou son allure ou son calme. Je savais que les parents d'Alice avait les yeux verts comme moi, ce qui me faisait sourire... j'espérais que ce serait un petit gars plein de vie et formidable, je ferais mon possible pour être à ces côtés à chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin, parler, partager, jouer, musique, fille, bref j'espérais être à la hauteur de ce que je voulais pour lui sans en faire de trop malgré tout. En clair, il n'avait que quelques heures et je me mettait la pression tout seul, ce qui me fit sourire. Bella devait suivre mes pensées car elle me sourit aussi.

On soutenait Jasper et Alice autant qu'on le pouvait, Bella aidait Alice à installer la chambre en matinée pendant que Jasper bossait, l'après-midi, ils le passaient auprès de Charlie, je n'avais jamais vu un bébé autant entouré en couveuse, petit à petit, le peau à peau fut autorisé et Charlie rencontra ses parents, d'abord Jasper... puis Alice...

Puis ce petit bonhomme devait sortir, enfin. On avait prévu avec Bella de rejoindre ces parents directement sur place. On arriva en avance pour saluer le personnel et les remercier, on savait qu'Alice et Jasper prenaient du bon temps avant le retour de leur fils et on les taquinait suffisamment, mais on était ravi que les difficultés et angoisses de la naissance soient derrière eux. Malheureusement ce jour, notre angoisse croissait après le dernier appel de Jasper. Il nous signalait leur retard et Bella fut incapable de les joindre par la suite...

Trois heures d'attente plus tard, on réalisa que le pire existait et Charlie qui était dans nos bras, ne serait pas épargné !

Un officier de police, accompagné d'un médecin, nous annonça l'horreur suivante.

Jasper et Alice s'étaient fait détruire leur voiture et leur vies à cause d'un sur-accident. Un camion avait perdu le contrôle et s'était encastré dans leur voiture...

Ce qu'on craignait tous le plus : un sur-accident !

Ce que je ne comprenais pas : le temps qu'ils avaient mis à nous joindre. Ils faisaient des recherches pour nous confier Charlie, pour ne pas le laisser aux services sociaux et qu'il rentre directement à la maison avec nous.

Là ce fut la gestion de l'urgence...

Ce qu'il manquait c'était le siège, mais avec le landau, on pouvait avec car les fixations auto étaient dessus.

Bref... je réfléchissais pour alléger l'esprit de Bella.

Elle me soufflait, elle avait, à peine une minute, refuser la réalité, puis s'était mise en mode, je fais face, et je fais ce qu'on attend de moi, les démarches, les papiers, les effets de Charlie... Il nous fallait passer chez son frère pour prendre les vêtements pour les vêtir, Elle décida de leur prendre leur tenue de mariage, la robe d'Alice était tellement simple, un simple fourreau blanc magnifique et le costume noir de Jasper. Puis Charlie avait besoin de ses vêtements et de sa nourriture qu'on n'avait pas. On devait manger aussi chez eux. Alors on prit ce qui était préparé, on rangea et lava la vaisselle. On fit le ménage, on fit la valise de Charlie, ces jouets et ses affaires, pour dormir, et le laver car on n'avait pas le nécessaire. J'avais prévu de revenir le lendemain, prendre ce qui ne rentrait pas dans le coffre, lorsque Bella irait aux pompes funèbres, à moins qu'on ne fasse tout ensemble avec Charlie... Mais là encore, rien de sûr...

On verrait au jour le jour...

Je ne sais pas comment on tint...

C'était irréel, j'avais perdu mon seul ami...

Bella sa dernière famille en dehors de Charlie...

Le réalisme de la situation d'il y a 6 mois quand Alice avait insisté pour nous faire tuteur de Charlie prenait à ce moment toute la dimension et son impact... Il ne partait pas dans l'engrenage des services sociaux, qui malgré leur excellent travail, aurait été un enfer pour lui et pour nous.

Le premier soir fut compliqué, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions de compétences de nourrisson. Il pleura un peu mais on décida de le laisser dans son landau, lieu où il avait passé une partie de la journée, pour nous, on déplia un des divans pour dormir auprès de lui, car impossible de le mettre dans sa chambre ou dans l'une de nos chambres... On avait besoin d'être ensemble.

Le lendemain ne fut que démarches, rangements, et achats de dernières minutes, dont un porte bébé pour nous aider en cas de panique de Charlie ou de nous, ce qui nous valut, pour la première rencontre de Bella et Rosalie, une remise en place de la femme de mon ami, par ma belle et courageuse amie. Rosalie, à vouloir aider et faire au mieux, prit Bella de haut, chose qu'il valait mieux éviter vu l'état de fatigue et de saturation de ma belle. Mais bon, un recadrage de temps à autre ne fait jamais de mal. Charlie, bercé et au chaud contre le sein de Bella, dormait et était tranquille alors que dans le landau il avait tendance à pleurer. Si je pensais au stress et à l'angoisse qu'on ressentait tout ça me semblait bien normal...

Bref avec Bella, on le couchait dans son landau régulièrement mais à tour de rôle, on le portait.

On avait réussi avec Bella, à prendre le temps de parler de ce qu'on voulait pour la cérémonie : Alice et Jasper n'avait que nous comme famille, leurs amis et collègues ne souhaitaient pas s'exprimer et nous le comprenions, mais pour Bella c'était impensable... Elle se devait de parler pour les deux, nous avions décidé de porter chacun un cercueil, Bella avec Charlie porterait celui d'Alice avec 3 de ces amis et collègues. Emmett, deux collègues et moi porterions celui de Jasper. Bella travaillait sur son texte, elle ne souhaitait, pour le moment, pas le partager avec moi... ce que je comprenais et acceptais. J'aurai la surprise le lendemain comme les autres.

Le lendemain fut, non pas en roue libre mais réglé, minuté. Nous gérions avec Bella, nous n'avons pas lâché Charlie, même ceux qui souhaitaient le porter pour nous soulager étaient repartis avec une fin de non recevoir. Nous avions besoin de lui pour tenir débout et nous aimions à penser que lui aussi avait besoin de notre présence pour tenir dans toute cette ambiance.

L'entrée d'Alice et Jasper se fit au son de la musique du dernier défilé d'Alice, plusieurs collègues et amis parlèrent tout de même, de chacun, surtout des choses communes...

Puis ce fut à nous.

Je penserai souvent, plus tard, à ce moment où nous avons affronté tout ça tous les trois, dans les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, quand le chagrin et l'enfer menaçaient de nous engloutir, quand tout était trop dur, le travail, les études, la gestion d'un nouveau-né et l'absence d'ami pour nous entourer.

Car à cet instant précis, ce fut nous...

Nous avions décidé d'y aller ensemble, Bella portant Charlie contre elle, moi ma main autour de sa taille. Nous avons fait face à l'assemblée et à notre famille. C'est Bella qui commença après une grande inspiration, parfois je prenais le relais. Au début elle regarda un peu les personnes puis elle ne s'adressa qu'aux deux personnes qui lui importaient

-Pour beaucoup, vous ne nous connaissez pas. Je suis Bella, la petite sœur de Jasper et la belle-sœur d'Alice et voici Edward...

-L'ami de Jasper. On s'est rencontrer simplement, il y bientôt deux ans, lors de la maladie de mon épouse, Bella est venue m'aider pour l'intendance de ma maison...et au décès de cette dernière elle est restée. Jasper travaillait à l'hôpital et du coup, on se voyait toutes les semaines et on a créé des liens. Au point que Jasper et Alice me fassent l'honneur d'être le parrain de leur fils Charlie.

-Je suis aussi devenue la marraine de Charlie. Vous connaissez tous Alice, pétulante, pleine de vie, intrépide, angoissée aussi, vivant dans le survolté. C'est ce qui faisait sa réussite professionnelle et sûrement ce qui fait qu'elle s'accordait tellement bien avec Jasper. Mais la facette d'Alice que je connais, c'est celle d'avoir été la maman, la mienne, la grande sœur, la mienne encore, et ma meilleure amie. Tout ça en une vie ! Au décès de mon père il y a maintenant près de 10 ans c'est Jasper avec Alice, mariés, qui m'ont récupérée et assumée, j'avais 12 ans, et Jasper a tout fait pour que je ne manque de rien, Tu me parlais de maman car je ne l'avais pas connu et je te parlais des derniers mois de papa... Tu as tout été en un. Tout comme Alice. Parfois ta vitalité m'épuisait mais ce n'était que du bonheur j'avais une famille ! Je détestais tes sorties shopping Alice, pour moi ce n'était que torture, mais tes idées et tes créations étaient fabuleuses. Quant à toi Jasper, j'aimais nos moments calmes où l'on parlait de tout, voir de rien ! Toi comme moi, on appréciait le calme et le silence ! Tu étais ce grand frère qui n'a pas trop grandit pour m'épauler... Je connaissais ton angoisse, Alice, de ne pas réussir à tout prévoir... et il y a 6mois, tu m'as stressée, tu voulais absolument qu'on fasse les documents pour que ton fils, votre fils soit le nôtre à votre disparition... On l'a fait avec Edward pour te rassurer... mais on n'aurait jamais penser que tout ça viendrait aussi vite...

-Jasper, chaque semaine, je vais devoir trouver un autre endroit pour manger : tu avais réussi le tour de force de ne plus me faire détester cet hôpital, après le décès d'Elisabeth, grâce la naissance de ton fils... maintenant ça va être plus compliqué... Alice je ne pourrais plus faire un pas dans un boutique sans chercher tes conseils... Et surtout je ne vais jamais prendre une décision pour votre fils sans me demander ce que vous voudriez faire pour lui ! Vous m'avez donné une énorme responsabilité, et même si je ne suis pas seul, j'essayerai d'en être digne et que votre fils sache quels parents fabuleux il a !

-Grand frère... Il y a 10 ans, je perdais mon père. Grâce à toi aujourd'hui il me reste ton fils... Avec Edward je ne suis pas seule, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je sais, Alice, que tu espérais beaucoup pour ma vie, je penserai à toi lorsque j'avancerai... J'aurai voulu que tu vois mon avenir et celui de ton fils. Je tâcherai de l'élever avec Edward en homme digne et juste et de lui donner ce que vous avez su me donner. Là où vous êtes j'espère que tu peux la présenter à maman et lui parler de moi et que tu peux rattraper ton temps avec papa...

-Saluez mes parents pour moi... ainsi qu'Elisabeth, ils seront ravis.

-Une dernière chose, Jasper, tu es parti avec un secret que je n'ai pas trouvé... Tu avais ce petit sourire du grand frère qui sait... mais qui sait quoi ?

Bella s'est affaissée contre moi, puis s'est ressaisie, elle s'est avancée vers les deux cercueils et en posant sa main dessus a murmuré !

-C'est beaucoup trop tôt... même si vous êtes sûr que j'en suis capable... pas seule... avec Edward... C'est beaucoup trop tôt... Et Charlie... Je ne vous oublierais pas...

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, puis fait la même chose

-Je ne vous décevrai pas... que ce soit dans ce secret que je découvrirai ou dans le reste, je les protégerai tous les deux comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Pour Charlie !

La suite fut plus nébuleuse, la mise en terre, l'apéritif, les amis, collègues voulaient être là et ils nous ont offert de quoi nous aider pour Charlie... Rosalie voulut nous inviter pour le repas mais Bella refusa net : elle préférait passer du temps avec les collègues de Jasper et Alice, enfin certains. On mangea un peu avec quelques uns et surtout on put mettre notre filleul dans son landau. On se promena tous les trois ensuite au grand terre, autour de notre lac, toujours vêtus aussi sombre, en mode « men in black » c'est à dire en mode lunettes de soleil sans soleil... mais on préférait être ridicule ainsi. J'avais Bella la plus part du temps blottie contre moi. On finit par rentrer, on se doucha pour essayer de se donner un nouvel essor mais on atterrit dans ma chambre... Charlie dans son lit, enfin plutôt son landau posé dans le lit... Bella, avec un survêtement, un pull et des chaussettes, frigorifiée, était en boule sur mon lit le temps que je me douche, je finis par la décider de se mettre sous ma couette, je le rejoignis rapidement dans la même tenue. Je laissais une veilleuse pour notre filleul mais au contact de mes bras le flot de larmes de Bella céda tout comme les miennes.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes notre première nuit ensemble : dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant notre chagrin, notre perte, nos peurs, nos angoisses, s'occupant de Charlie au milieu... trouvant du réconfort en la présence de l'autre...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Et si tout était bonheur ?

_Il n'était pas prévu que je mette autant de temps à écrire ce dernier chapitre, mais la réflexion très charmante et posée de l'une de vous m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Elle trouvait que je « bâclais » un peu la relation entre Edward et Bella...Du coup, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'avoue que ça m'a bloqué aussi pas mal... Je ne sais pas contre qui je me suis débattue contre moi, cette histoire, mes fantômes ? Sûrement contre tous en fait... J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop pour l'échéance... Il n'était pas prévu que cette histoire ce termine ainsi, peut-être que je mettrais la version originale plus tard... mais mes personnages m'ont échappés !;)_

_Sinon toutes mes excuses pour le retard, vous devez à Aussidagility, Ousma et Pierard80, Lizz et Claire, cette suite aussi rapide. J'ai eu quelques soucis et elles ont été de tous les soutiens et de tous les moments. Alors Merci à vous les filles pour votre soutien et votre présence._

_Je ne peux pas boucler sans parler de Pru, j'ai beaucoup pensé à elle tout au long de ce chapitre, simplement par le travail qu'elle fournit à chacun de ces siens. Voilà... _

_Vu qu'elle ne lit pas ce que j'écris je ne prends pas le risque d'un coup de batte._

_A toutes celles qui me suivent, m'ont mise en alerte ou me laissent des petits mots merci !_

_Il restera l'épilogue... déjà écrit et corrigé._

_Nana10 : Je confirme que c'était triste, Merci pour tes compliments, la suite sûrement moins triste enfin j'espère mais pas plus calme_

_larsand:Hello, pas sûr que le début du chapitre t'aide... Ils sont fait pour être ensemble... c'est clair mais pourquoi ? Vivre ensemble ou élever Charlie;) Je suis vilaine mdrrr_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages._

**Chapitre 6 : Et si malgré tout...**

**Bella**

Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu si Edward n'avait pas été là. A chaque instant, il était à mes côtés, quand la réalité fut trop difficile, et quand avec Charlie c'était compliqué ! Je pense que s'occuper d'un nouveau né ça n'est pas toujours simple, alors que c'est son propre enfant, mais imaginez que d'un simple coup, il vous arrivait dans les bras sans possibilité de retour ? Charlie n'était pas quel enfant, c'était celui de mon frère, une partie de mon âme quelque part... J'avais l'impression d'avoir mis mes émotions, mes sentiments et beaucoup de choses en veilleuse depuis ma soirée ratée de septembre ou octobre. Encore maintenant, je ne comprenait, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser : tout dans ma tête était confus : Edward, Charlie, ce que je ressentais, ma souffrance, ce que j'attendais de ma vie... Comment être des parents pour Charlie alors qu'on était ami. Je pense que c'est là où résidait le plus de mes questions. Pour Alice et Jasper, c'était simple, ils étaient mariés et c'était leur fils. Mais moi et Edward devions lui donner des repères dans la vie, entre un père et une mère aimants... et amants et ce n'était pas le cas ! Comprenez moi bien je ne le souhaitais pas mais je ne voulais pas perdre Edward, j'avais des examens à passer aussi, les fêtes de fin d'année arrivait à grands pas... je devais gérer les dernières affaires de Jasper et Alice... Je soufflais un grand coup, prit Charlie dans le porte bébé et partit au fond du jardin en laissant un mot à Edward. Désormais je ne pouvais plus tout quitter sur un coup de tête : C'était bien difficile d'être responsable tout d'un coup, sans retour en arrière possible. Je mis le duvet d'hiver par dessus Charlie et je sortis. Me promener me faisait du bien, mes idées s'éclaircissaient d'elles mêmes.

Je devais gérer les événements par priorité, donc la libération de l'appartement de mon enfance... Il me fallait maintenant tout vider et rendre les clés de cette location. Des cartons à faire, des meubles à vendre, peut à garder en fait, je n'avais pas de lieu pour stocker et pour quoi faire ? Je devrais m'y rendre le lendemain, le cœur gros mais j'espérais que l'action me ferait du bien. Peut être qu'Edward m'accompagnerait avec Charlie, à moins qu'il ne voit Emmett de nouveau comme aujourd'hui ! J'étais perdue aussi, je pensais à mes études, elles n'avaient plus de sens mais je savais que Jasper n'aurait pas voulu que je laisse tomber, même pour son fils. J'avais averti mon université de ma situation et la direction m'avait autorisée à ne pas assister aux derniers cours du semestre mais les examens m'attendaient fin janvier et la poursuite de mes cours après ! Il y avait aussi la garde de Charlie comment faire pour mes 3 derniers mois de cours, soit de février à fin mai ? Nous n'avions pas de garde pour notre filleul, Alice devant restée à la maison et y travailler ! Mes études ne s'y prêtaient pas et le travail d'Edward non plus, en tout cas, pas pendant 4 mois, tous les jours... A moins qu'on s'organise, mais le patron d'Edward sera-t-il d'accord, et Edward souhaiterait peut être autre chose après tout ! J'allais devoir organiser mes révisions aussi trouver une solutions pour ma dernière année, celle qui me permettra de trouver un travail... Je n'avais pas pensé sérieusement à mon avenir.. maintenant avec ce petit bouchon contre moi... comment dire, ça devait ou devenait sérieux, important. Dans un an, Charlie aura tout juste 18 mois, je ne voulais pas passer mon temps à cravacher sur un nouveau poste et rater mon filleul, mais je ne voulais pas non plus passer à côté de mon métier... Écrire serait bien, des livres pour enfants, pourquoi pas, j'aimerai bien travailler aussi chez un éditeur, mais à la maison est-ce possible ? Je ne savais vers qui me tourner... Peut être que si j'en parlais à Edward, il pourrait m'aider enfin surtout me diriger dans mes démarches ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'ouvre des portes, les pistonnés je n'aimais pas trop mais qui étais-je aussi pour refuser ça ! Je me mis à sourire... Il restait un gros point d'interrogation... Qu'allait devenir ma relation avec Edward ? J'avais été blessée par son attitude, il m'avait ignoré et fui... J'avais mis longtemps à réaliser qu'il avait eu peur de me perdre et que je parte ! Pour moi c'était impossible ça je le comprenais maintenant. Il était le seul qui … mais avais-je le droit d'être égoïste ? Il avait le droit de refaire sa vie après tout ! Il était jeune et très beau garçon, moi plus je le regardais plus il me troublait mais je refusais d'y penser : trop de soucis à gérer ! Et je n'avais pas besoin de ça à l'heure actuelle,ni même Charlie, je lui devais une image masculine à ces côtés, c'était le choix d'Alice et Jasper. Je soufflais j'avais l'impression d'avoir ma vie réglée par des obligations. Je repensais alors aux derniers jours... Instinctivement, je regardais l'eau dont la surface ondulait sous la brise, mes mains se baladaient délicatement sur le dos de Charlie, je ne sais pas, je pense que j'y trouvais le réconfort et le soutien et la présence dont j'avais besoin... Je me rappelle quand j'ai dû voir mon frère et ma belle-sœur après leur accident... Je ne vais pas mettre de mots de dessus c'était … irréel, violent, malgré le maquillage, malgré les vêtements propres, malgré l'absence de sang, il manquait leurs vies ! J'avais Charlie avec moi et Edward, qui souhaitait les voir aussi, il y avait eu la fermeture des cercueils, le dernier « au revoir »... c'était éprouvant mais nécessaire, ça me permettait de me dire que tout était réel, je n'avais pas rêvé ou cauchemardé. J'y étais malheureusement ! Je reniflais et c'est à ce moment là que je réalisais que je pleurais... Je serrais Charlie qui couina dans son sommeil ce qui me fit sourire. J'essuyais mes joues, regardais le ciel, saluait ceux qui y étaient par la pensée et me tournais me reprendre le chemin de la maison, quand je remarquais Edward qui nous regardait avec un petit sourire bien triste. Je savais qu'il avait dû passer au bureau chercher quelques dossiers et négocier avec son patron pour adapter ces horaires de bureau. Je le sentais abattu, en m'approchant de lui, il avait les yeux rouges, je me réfugiais avec plaisir sous son bras, alors je lui prenais la taille.

-Ce n'est pas la forme, on dirait...

-Han han...

-Y'a longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

-Pas trop...

-Mais suffisamment pour me trouver et me regarder, hein ?

-J'avoue oui ! Tu semblais tellement loin !

-C'était un peu le cas... Ma tête est pleine à ras bord et j'avais besoin de sortir pour faire le point... Tu m'en veux ?

-Non... Grâce au mot que tu m'as laissé je ne me suis pas inquiété, merci... Tu as fait de ce coin ton lieu de méditation ?

-Cet endroit m'apaise... C'est serein et j'en ai besoin...

-Je suis désolé ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, Bella !

-Arrête de dire des sottises... Tu me soutiens beaucoup, n'en doute pas... Mais trouver un travail, gérer la garde de Charlie, finir mes études et mes révisions... et tu es toujours là ! Mais toi... comment vas-tu ? As-tu pu arranger tes horaires ? Trouver une solution pour travailler à la maison comme tu le voulais ?

-Non malheureusement... je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de compassion... Si ce n'est un encore mais c'est pas possible ! Tu le fais exprès !

-Pardon ?

-Oui tu as bien compris... du coup j'ai vérifié mon contrat et j'ai près de 6 mois de préavis mais je pense que je vais me mettre à mon compte... de cette façon, on réglera en partie la garde de notre filleul ! Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Ma collègue devient trop entreprenante et ne comprends pas le « Non »... et je suis épuisé !

-Tu travailles demain ?

-Non... même si je le devrais, j'ai les dossiers avec moi, mais j'ai commencé à prévenir mes clients que c'était mes derniers contrats pour eux... j'essaie d'être objectif... certains m'ont demandé ce qu'il se passait, d'autres étaient au courant et comprenaient !

-Oh... tu vas vraiment travailler chez toi alors ?

-Oui... ça te pose un problème ? S'inquiéta Edward

-Non... enfin je ne sais pas... tous mes repères ont volé et je ne sais vraiment pas comment gérer les choses par moments !

-D'accord... et ce que tu dois faire dans les prochains jours ?

-pfffff... euh... rendre l'appartement de mon frère, donc le vider... et la question est que vais je faire de leurs affaires... Ce n'est pas mon style... Je vais garder les photos... mais... le reste ? Les fringues d'Alice ne me vont pas, leurs meubles non plus...

-Peut-être les laisser dans l'appartement pour les suivants, pour les fringues les donner ? À ces anciennes collègues ?

-Peut-être oui...

-Viens on rentre, on va prendre froid et je crois qu'on va avoir faim tous les trois en même temps et on va courir à la catastrophe !

-Je verrais demain de toute façon, j'avais l'intention de faire les cartons et de tout vider... Je pensais prendre Charlie...

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Il y a de la vaisselle, les livres et la musique aussi...

-Tu viendrais aussi... ?

-Oui je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi...me dit-il en fermant la porte d'entrée et en ôtant le duvet de Charlie qui ouvrir les yeux

-Hey salut mon grand... Alors comment c'était ce temps dehors contre marraine ?

La grimace en réponse fit sourire Edward qui me demanda s'il pouvait le prendre pour lui donner son bain et le nourrir

-Vas-y, lui répondis-je, j'ai profité de lui sans restriction aujourd'hui ! Je prépare le repas de trois estomacs sur pattes pendant ce temps !

-Merci Bella, dit-il en m'embrassant le dessus du crâne

-Je t'en prie, profite de lui, le répondis-je, ma main sur son buste, le regardant dans les yeux.

On partit chacun de notre côté... et c'est un Charlie râleur qui m'annonça la fin du bain et l'heure du repas... Je souriais en tendant le bib à Edward qui prenait son rôle très à cœur

-Doucement mon grand, pas d'inquiétude, le casse-croûte arrive ! Y'aura toujours à manger pour toi... tu le sais,ça !

Et ce sont les bruits de sucions qui lui répondaient ! Edward continuait son monologue... Charlie l'écoutait béatement... Je souris à la fin car les yeux de notre bonhomme se fermaient alors que mon ami fredonnait... Le biberon vide, Edward le mit délicatement sur son épaule pour lui faire son rot qui survint malgré le sommeil du juste qui s'abattait sur lui ! Charlie fut couché et on prit notre repas tranquillement sans bruit... Charlie dormait dans la chambre d'Edward comme depuis le premier jour après l'enterrement de ma famille, nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes nous tenaient compagnie une partie de la nuit, à croire qu'il n'y avait qu'à ces moments-là qu'elles se permettaient de sortir. Quoique je me doutais bien que le lendemain serait encore douloureux... Les nuits n'étaient pas reposantes, je me levais le matin harassée, se lever et nourrir ou changer Charlie, n'arrangeait rien mais au moins, ça m'occupait pendant mes insomnies.

Le matin nous trouva dormant tous les trois dans le lit, la tête de Charlie sous mon cou et ses pieds contre la poitrine d'Edward, la main d'Edward me tenait la taille et je dormais sur mon oreiller son bras bras en dessous, nos jambes étaient emmêlées : nous avions créé un cocon parfait pour notre petit homme.

Je sais, notre situation pouvait laisser penser à plein de choses, mais non... La faim de Charlie nous réveilla... de même que sa couche ! Quand je vous dis que ma vie tournait autour de lui !

Edward se leva pour chauffer son repas, pendant que je le changeais et je me recouchais avec Charlie et jouais avec lui en attendant le casse-croûte. Pas question de le faire sourire, il était trop petit, mais la relation que je créais avec lui n'était que bonheur, il regardait les petits jouets que je mettais devant lui, je lui parlais de ce qui se passait, de son père de sa mère, de son parrain aussi... Je lui parlais de la journée à venir, de ce qu'on devait faire, de la visite chez ses parents... du fait qu'on allait encore le promener mais qu'il passerait beaucoup de temps auprès de nous, sûrement dans nos bras aussi... Je ne lui précisais pas qu'il allait falloir que je me rende auprès de l'assurance pour les démarches... le chauffeur du camion n'étant pas décédé... il allait devoir rendre des comptes et surtout nous devions faire les démarches afin que Charlie reçoive ce à quoi il avait droit. On le placerait pour ses études ou autre. Après tout, on n'était sûr de rien. Charlie commençait à râler et je le prit sur mes genoux face à moi, le dos couché contre mes cuisses, essayant de le faire patienter en lui expliquant que le parrain prenait son temps, mais qu'il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte

-J'arrive ! J'arrive ! cria Edward

-Hey t'as entendu, parrain arrive, enfin ton repas ! Mmmmm qui va se régaler ?

-Et voilà ! Désolé, j'ai mal régler le micro-onde du coup le biberon était trop chaud...

-Pas grave ! Ça arrive ! Allez vient-là mon grand !

-Attends je m'installe, me dit Edward

-Tu t'installes ?

-Ben oui, je m'assois dos à la tête de lit, tu viens entre mes jambes avec Charlie et comme ça je profite de vous deux et surtout je ne vous lâche pas...

Je lui souris, comprenant ces angoisses

-Allez installe-toi ! Ok … oui... oui... Charlie, ça vient... et voilà je suis dans les bras de parrain, et hop ! Bon appétit mon grand !

Je me calais encore plus contre Edward, nous regardions tous les deux notre miracle... mangé, affamé et nous nous taisions, concentré sur lui. Edward avait posé une de ses mains sous ces pieds, la seconde était sur mon épaule. J'étais assise en tailleur, un oreiller sous Charlie pour le soutenir et m'aider. Il restait quelques goûtes de lait lorsqu'il s'endormit... Incapable de le mettre dans son lit, nous le calions entre nos oreillers. Je filais à la douche, pendant qu'Edward sortait quelques dossiers, sans y travailler. On échangea et j'allais m'habiller, laissant Charlie dormir tranquille. Je mis un peu de musique, pas la peine de faire vivre cet enfant dans un silence pesant, nous avions toujours eu de la musique en fond sonore et cela n'allait pas s'arrêter. Alors Norah Jones résonnait dans la maison, tranquille, alors que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner. Edward m'annonça qu'il n'irait pas travailler...

-Écoute, je sais que je devais travailler...

-Hum...

-Mais je me disais que...

-Edward... s'il te plaît... je crois que tu peux arrêter de tourner le pot et de bégayer...

-Oui désolé... je voudrais venir avec toi et Charlie chez ton frère, j'ai pas envie d'aller bosser... ! Je sais c'est immature, mais pourquoi faire des efforts pour un responsable qui... Bref, je voudrais être avec vous, et pis...

-Pas besoin de te justifier, ça me va et je pense que Charlie sera content de ne pas y être seul...

-Mais pas toi... Ok je comprends...

-Edward... Arrête...Écoute moi !

-Oui ? Me dit-il absent... Tu sais c'est pas grave...

-Je serais ravie que tu viennes mais pour l'entendre... il faudrait que tu arrêtes de blablater...

-Tu sais...

-CULLEN !

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il hébété.

-Je serais ravie que tu viennes, je comprends tes soucis de boulot... je ne veux juste pas que tu les fuis ! Maintenant... je n'osais pas te demander de venir, donc merci... par contre on va partir d'ici 30 minutes au maximum si ça t'embête pas parce que je veux tout boucler ce soir.

Au lieu de dire quelque chose, Edward me sauta dessus, me serra dans ces bras

-Merci...

-Edward... tu en as besoin autant que moi... Arrête prépare toi... prends des vacances, profite de Charlie...

-De toi aussi...

J'explosai de rire... et lui aussi, nos yeux se mouillèrent mais il me faisait flipper, Edward craquait, devant la douleur, le travail, le stress, la perte de nos amis... Il allait devoir tenir le coup car je ne pourrais tenir pour trois, là déjà c'était très dur. Alors après ce sera pire ! J'espérais qu'on ne craquerait pas en même temps...

-Je suis désolé, mes paroles n'étaient pas correctes, je voulais juste dire que je pourrais te voir plus et qu'on pourra parler de ce qu'on veut faire pour Charlie... Si je travaille à la maison ça sera plus simple pour la garde...

-Oui mais plus compliqué pour ton travail... pour tes rendez-vous... Pour rencontrer tes clients nouveaux...

-Que je pourrais voir, quand tu rentreras de tes cours et ainsi on va jongler pour la garde... Ça va être très dur mais comment dire... ça vaut le coup, le temps qu'on voit plus clair... et puis il me reste l'argent que j'avais placé avec Elisabeth... ça va m'aider à tenir en attendant que les clients reviennent... Déjà d'anciens vont lâcher le cabinet et traiter seulement avec moi... je ne veux pas forcément beaucoup de travail, juste de quoi tenir... j'ai besoin de souffler, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me poser depuis plus d'un an...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, ce que tu fais est honorable, Jasper serait fier de toi et moi je suis ravie à l'idée de me dire que quand je vais rentrer de la fac, je vais te trouver ici avec Charlie. Maintenant je sais aussi que tu es jeune et je ne veux pas que tu te bloques dans cette situation... C'est une lourde responsabilité et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes !

-Bella, j'ai promis à Jasper et Alice de m'occuper de leur fils, j'ai promis à Jasper de faire attention à toi...

-Oh... si tu as promis à Jasper, alors je ne vais rien dire... J'aurais préféré autrement.

J'étais déçue... s'il faisait les chose parce qu'il avait promis... ben en fait je pouvais avoir encore plus mal ! Je sortis de la pièce rapidement mais Edward m'intercepta...

-Bella...

Je m'arrêtais sans pour autant me retourner.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose de déplacé ?

-Non... respecter ta parole donnée à mon frère est tout à ton honneur, j'aurai juste préféré que ce soit un choix de ta part et pas une obligation, j'aurai préféré que notre amitié ou notre relation fasse que tu aies envie de t'occuper de nous ! (Je soufflais un grand coup et repris d'une voix faible) Je suis désolée, la fatigue, le décès et toutes ces choses me font dire des choses déplacées, qui n'ont pas lieu d'être...

Sans attendre sa réponse, je partis chez Charlie qui dormait dans son lit auto, je le saisis avec son sac à langer, sa nourriture, son change et de quoi le porter et je sortis le mettre dans la voiture d'Edward. Ce dernier me rejoint au ralenti et lorsqu'il s'assit dans la voiture et ouvrit la bouche, mais je l'interrompis

-C'est bon, Edward, oublie, on va passer cette journée, faire qu'elle ne soit pas un plus grand enfer... S'il te plaît

Je fermais les yeux et me tournais vers l'extérieur pour clore la discussion.

**Edward**

Lorsque j'étais revenu de mon travail, j'avais pris peur car trouver la maison m'avais inquiété mais découvrir Charlie contre Bella dans le porte bébé et Bella en larme m'avait ému : elle souffrait tellement, je la voyais réfléchir, parler au ciel, demander plein de chose à Jasper et Alice... Elle m'impressionnait : elle était fragile, mais tellement forte, rarement elle pensait à elle en premier. Charlie et ma vie étaient ce à quoi elle pensait en priorité. Elle craignait que je passe à côté de ma vie, par contre est disponible pour les autres, c 'était facile pour elle. Je me rendais compte que je m'ouvrais au monde à son contact, j'avais eu des amis, disparus, mais quand même !

Les deux nuits qu'on passa à pleurer, et Bella à sangloter dans son sommeil me permit de réfléchir. L'avoir dans mes bras me comblait et me permettait de repenser moi aussi à ce qu'il se passait dans mon crâne. J'étais moins doué que Bella pour l'introspection mais je devais réfléchir à ce que je voulais... Pour le travail, pas de soucis, enfin presque, je n'avais pas de regret à quitter ce cabinet, tant qu'Elisabeth y était j'avais une bulle qui me protégeait. En la perdant, j'avais découvert un monde cruel... dont beaucoup se moquait que mon épouse ne soit plus, ma collègue me collait impunément malgré mes refus multiples. J'avais besoin de Bella, elle comprenait mes besoins de place, de silence de compagnie, bref... elle m'était indispensable comme amie... et je n'osais l'envisager autrement. J'avais tout à perdre, si je me plantais et je n'avais pas envie mais alors pas du tout ! Si je réfléchissais il ne me restait plus qu'elle... et sans elle, je n'aurai pas rencontré Jasper, elle ne serait pas restée et je n'aurai été le parrain de Charlie. En fait non, c'est à Elisabeth que je devais Bella, elle avait préparé mon avenir. Comprenez moi bien, les sentiments que j'ai pour elle, que j'ai eu et que j'aurai toujours, mais elle n'était plus mon avenir... Je ne pouvais rester sur place ou dans le passé pour Charlie. J'ai toujours admiré ma grand-mère qui a été capable de rester fidèle à son mari, disparu à la guerre pendant 65 ans... Elle s'est éteinte à 97 ans en l'aimant comme au premier jour. Moi je ne voyais pas comment faire avec Charlie et Bella qui chaque jour qui passait m'amenaient un flot de questions et d'émotions. Je me disais que c'était le contre coup de toute cette douleur, ces départs, ces responsabilités, mais je me voilais la face. Bella, j'avais envie de lui faire une place à part et j'avais envie de l'aider... L'idée m'était venue depuis le début de la maladie de ma femme, de travailler à la maison et de monter mon cabinet, ou de faire autre chose. J'avais envie de soutenir Bella. C'était assez confus mais gérer mes clients comme je le sentais et non pas dans une optique de cabinet ça me plaisait ! De cette façon je pourrais aussi m'occuper de Charlie. J'avais tellement de crainte à son sujet, je savais qu'il faudrait qu'on le « lâche » un jour mais pas maintenant, cela ne m'était pas possible ! Il m'aidait aussi à tenir debout !

C'est lui qui m'a donné la force le lendemain de donner ma démission, et de monter mon affaire à domicile, pour qu'il puisse être élever par sa famille et non par des étrangers, je lui devais ça. Mais c'est pour Bella que je me levais tous les jours, que je me battais pour ne pas sombrer !

Au petit déjeuner après avoir passer deux nuits à dormir avec elle, et je ne voulais pour rien au monde que cela cesse ou change, j'avais failli me vendre ou me dévoiler...

Je pensais que dire à Bella que c'était pour Jasper que je prenais soin d'elle et non pas que je me sentais obliger, ça changerait tout, mais a priori, j'étais un idiot !

Elle était partie chercher notre filleul et ne voulait plus me parler depuis... Pourtant j'avais essayé mais elle avait fini par sortir son MP3 et l'avait mis sur ses oreilles assez fort pour ne plus rien entendre. Le message était clair « Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire de plus...

Lorsqu'on arriva, la propriétaire nous avait laissé un message sous la porte comme quoi les clés étaient à rendre pour 18 heures, en clair on avait huit devant nous et pas une minute de plus. Bella me désigna les livres et la musique et elle partit avec Charlie dans la chambre parentale. Le silence état insupportable, il m'étouffait, je devais lui faire la peau parce je ne tenais pas ! J'allais donc déranger Bella pour lui demander si ça lui posait un soucis un peu de musique. Je la trouvais, la musique faible près de Charlie, elle triait les affaires d'Alice dans les cartons, les pulls de Jasper étaient à part, comme ces T-Shirts, le reste était déjà vidé, en 30 minutes à peine.

-Bella ?

-T'as besoin ?

-Non...

-Tu veux pas rester, c'est pas grave, va ! Il me reste les affaires d'Alice et leur bibelots et j'ai fini ici, après il reste la chambre de Charlie. Vas-y si tu veux j'appelle un taxi pour rentrer.

-Je voulais savoir si de la musique te gêne, mais j'entends que tu en as déjà... donc c'est cool, je vais avancer...

-Ok...

Je repartis dans le silence et avançais sur ma tâche... Je finis par entendre Charlie pleurer et Bella renifler en chuchotant :

-Chut, Edward est à côté en train de ranger, chut... je... veux pas l'embêter... S'il te plaît... Charlie... je ne vais pas y arriver.. s'il te plaît... suppliait-elle

Je décidais de mettre faim à sa torture, je rentrais dans la chambre

-Il doit avoir faim, viens je m'en occupe comme ça tu peut souffler un...

-Il ne me dérange pas, me défia-t-elle

-Et j'allais ajouter que je voulais en profiter un peu...

-Oh... ok...

-Tu veux un café ?

-Non je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

-Bella ?

-Je dois finir les affaires de cette chambre...

-Je comprends... si tu as besoin...

-Je suis les cris de Charlie, oui je sais...

-Je voulais dire : je suis disponible, les livres et cd sont emballés, je vais faire la salle de bain et leur bureau est vide déjà. Une fois que j'aurai nourri notre grimlins...

-Bien... au fait ? T'as pas froid ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je suis gelée, ça doit être le lieu... Allez j'y retourne !

Je la vis se remettre à la tâche, enfiler un pull de son frère, puis un second et trembler, les larmes commençant à couler. Je la voyais du salon mais Charlie avait faim... Je pris une heure pour m'occuper de lui, et qu'il accepte de se rendormir avec un fond de musique. Je fis un café et rejoignais Bella. Elle avait changé de chambre, elle était en boule sur le fauteuil à bascule de leur enfance, souvenir de ses parents et de sa vie d'avant, ses yeux étaient rouges et les larmes coulaient. Ce n'était plus de la colère, de la détresse, c'était juste la douleur de tout ce qui n'était plus. Je ne pouvais plus la laisser comme ça, ce n'était pas possible. Je la rejoignis et la pris dans mes bras avec une couverture autour d'elle, ses sanglots prirent de l'ampleur...

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser ce matin... Je veux être là pour toi...S'il te plaît... je... je suis là... Bella, pour toi et Pour Charlie...

-Ça fait mal Edward... Et j'en ai marre d'avoir mal...

-Je peux comprendre, je n'arrive pas à mesurer ce que tu vis mais je pense comprendre...

Je la serrais le plus fort possible pour lui transmettre mon soutien

-Edward, je veux pas que tu restes pour Jasper... ça fait trop mal !

-Bella... je ne reste pas parce que Jasper me l'a demandé...

J'étais gêné d'avouer ça maintenant

-J'ai envie de rester à tes côtés, sauf que je suis perdu, et je ne veux pas te faire du mal...

-C'est pareil pour moi, je veux être à tes côtés, mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis et je ne veux pas te faire du mal et je me conduis comme un garce aujourd'hui...

-Je t'ai blessé !

-Oui, tu m'as blessé...

-Je te demande pardon, mais t'avoir à mes côtés en journée et la nuit dans mes bras, ça m'aide à tenir debout. J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment là, quand tu pleures dans ton sommeil, maintenant, quand tu n'en peux plus avec Charlie...

-Merci d'être là, me dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi, au point que je croyais qu'elle souhaitait faire qu'un avec moi.

-Je ne veux pas rendre cet appart, Edward, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Y'a que les enfants qui peuvent faire des caprices et je n'en suis plus une... frissonna Bella

-Tu as toujours froid ?

-Oui... la fatigue, le stress, tout en fait

-Viens j'ai du café et après on finit les pièces ensemble... avec un peu de musique, parce que le silence ici, me rend fou !

-Oui, moi aussi, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. On a déjà presque tout pris, les meubles, les jouets, les vêtements, enfin les derniers sont emballés.

-Et leurs affaires ?

-J'ai gardé les affaires de mon frère, enfin certaines... comme ces pulls, pour me tenir chaud et ces t-shirts pour avoir encore son odeur un peu...même si je sais qu'après une lessive je n'aurai plus son odeur !...

-Allez vient on boucle on vide et on rentre à la maison !

-Chez toi !

-Non, c'est à la maison, la tienne et celle de Charlie ! Allez vient on boit ce café et on avance

-Ok, merci, me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue

On fila dans la cuisine en se tenant la main, on but notre café, avec elle dans mes bras et contre moi... On finit de prendre les affaires en début d'après midi, on avait loué un camionnette pour tout prendre, il nous suffit d'un aller-retour. En final, on avait appelé leur anciens amis et collègues pour savoir si certains étaient intéressés par certains meubles, salon, bibliothèque, divan, lit... En final tout parti. On resta nettoyer : aspirateur, serpillière, éponge, tout fut briqué.

Ce fut compliqué de faire un dernier tour dans ce lieu vide de meuble, de vie, mais chargé de souvenir, de douleur et de larmes. Je regardais Bella passer sa main sur les murs, murmurer parfois, elle serrait ses bras contre elle, comme pour se tenir chaud et ne pas craquer. Je finis par la rejoindre au seuil de la chambre à coucher, Charlie dormant dans le porte bébé, elle se tourna vers moi :

-C'est fini...

-Oui, je suis désolé, Bella

-Faut pas, t'y es pour rien... Allez vient faut rendre les clés à Cruella !

-Ok je te suis, tout est chargé, reste à mettre Charlie dans la voiture !

Elle salua une dernière fois l'appartement et fit ses adieux, on ferma la porte, la verrouilla et descendit les escaliers. On fit le tour du bloc de maison pour se rendre chez la propriétaire à qui on rendit rapidement les clés. C'était une personne qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde : elle n'avait pas de cœur, ne voyait que le fait qu'elle récupérait l'appartement, qu'elle devait y faire quelque travaux, bref... une personne à oublier le plus vite possible. On avait récupéré la caution, mon titre d'avocat lui avait fait peur, et cela avait fait sourire Bella.

Sans un mot de plus, on était rentré, on avait déchargé les affaires, les meubles que Bella avait choisis de garder, dans le garage avec des couvertures, les livres et les CD dans la bibliothèque de la chambre du côté de Bella car on avait réuni nos collections mais pour Emmett on avait tout séparé et étiqueter pour ne pas qu'il mélange. La journée avait été harassante, Charlie pleurait beaucoup, je pense qu'il ressentait notre désarroi et notre peine et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré alors, on s'occupa de lui à deux, on lui parla, le baigna, lui donna son biberon Bella dans mes bras, la seule façon qu'on soit apaisé en fait... Dans ces moments là je pensais souvent à Jasper et au regard qu'il porterait sur nous.

Une fois Charlie couché, on mangea tranquillement et on s'endormit de nouveau ensemble : notre nouvelle routine.

Le lendemain peu avant 8 heures, le téléphone sonna et réveilla tout le monde, c'était mon travail et Bella qui décrocha... râleuse !

-Allo ! Qui est à l'appareil ?

-...

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-...

-Vous vous moquez de moi ! Il est à peine 8h du matin et vous appelez pour savoir si Maître Cullen a certains dossiers ?

-...

-Il me semble qu'il vous a signifié d'une part sa démission, d'autre part ses congés pour cause de décès du père de l'enfant dont il est tuteur, il a aussi perdu son épouse, auriez-vous, de part votre métier, perdu toute éducation , respect et bienséance ?

-...

-Vous voulez que je transmette quel message ?

-...

-Que Tanya a appelé ?

-...

-Vous êtes la collègue avec qui il sort ! Bizarre, la seule information que j'ai sur vous c'est votre incapacité à avoir de la conversation, que vos goûts vestimentaires sont à revoir, que vous ne comprenez pas le français, car un « ça ne m'intéresse pas » vous ne comprenez pas et que votre éducation est à refaire. Et penser à arrêter la chirurgie esthétique, essayer la greffe de cerveau : il y a peu de chance que ça marche, mais vous aurez bonne conscience. Alors je pense, qu'avec un tableau pareil, ne pas avoir à vous reparlez avant au moins six mois. D'ici là Maître Cullen aura un poste ailleurs et vous nous foutrez la paix !

-...

-Oui je suis grossière ! Je viens de perdre mon frère et ma belle-sœur, mon neveu hurle car vous l'avez réveillé et vous me gonflez avec votre connerie ! Et oui, je suis vulgaire mais seulement par le langage et avec ceux qui n'ont aucun savoir vivre ! Bonne journée !

Bella raccrocha furieuse et débrancha le téléphone, elle coupa le mien et mis le sien dans la cuisine sur vibreur. Elle revint avec le repas de Charlie qu'elle cala contre elle, et elle son dos contre mon buste. On regarda Charlie manger et on se rendormit tous les trois, profitant du calme et d'une paix temporaire ! J'étais convaincu que j'aurais des nouvelles rapidement dans la journée car Tanya ne se laisserait faire... J'avais juste oublié Bella et son caractère. De rage, elle avait appelé ma secrétaire et demanda à parler avec mon patron à qui elle expliqua sa façon de penser sur la manière de déranger les gens en plein deuil à une heure indécente et sur le harcèlement sexuel que certaines employés déployaient pour arriver à leur fin.

Fière de son effet, elle raccrocha.

Moi je riais autant que je pouvais, mais j'étais convaincu qu'elle serait honteuse de ces actes dans peu de temps !

Pour ma part, j'étais ravi, fier d'elle et pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait pris ma défense, j'en soufflais presque de soulagement ! Je venais de découvrir aussi une facette de mon amie que je ne connaissais pas : celle de la maman lionne qui défendait ceux qui comptaient pour elle.

On passa la journée à ranger encore, à faire le tri, organiser la maison. Il fallait un bureau à Bella... et elle souhaitait garder sa chambre. Il restait comme un véranda qui donnait sur le jardin... elle n'était plus occupée depuis un certain temps, quelques plantes périssaient, les fauteuils aussi sans compter les couleurs passées. Bella entra dans la pièce, fit un tour sur elle-même et s'exclama :

-J'adore ! Si tu es d'accord, je m'installe ici... enfin pas tout de suite car j'ai peur qu'avec les araignées, je fasse mauvais ménage. Cette pièce est ma préférée...

-Je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise...

-Tu es sûr que tu ne souhaites pas la garder pour toi ? Parce que là c'est... je n'ai pas de mot !

-Non... tu peux t'y installer... de toute façon je ne peux pas travailler dans la même pièce que toi... Quand tu réviseras, et que je reçois, il y aura un soucis de calme pour toi et de confidentialité pour moi...

-C'est vrai... tu as raison... dit-elle peu convaincue elle-même.

-Mais... je te connais maintenant. Quand tu commences comme ça...

-Noon... non... c'est bien !

-Bella !

-Okay okay ne te fâche pas...

-Alors vas-y dis le !

-Pourquoi t'aurais pas ton bureau ici... pour bosser et tu gardes l'autre comme cabinet pour recevoir tes clients ? Il est sur le devant de la maison, donc ta vie privée le reste... et ici... si Charlie joue ou dort parterre ça ne pose pas de soucis ! Tu peux mettre les photos et la musique que tu veux... ?

-Mmmm

-T'aime pas, c'est pas grave... par contre va falloir appeler la benne car là il faut tout jeter... Je l'appelle de suite.

Et elle sortit.

Je restais bloqué sur le pas de la porte, à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de proposer... partager mon espace de travail avec quelqu'un...

Je ne l'avais jamais fait... par confort et par principe mais maintenant l'idée me plaisait... avoir un bureau privé quelque part où ma vie de famille serait admise et une façade pour le travail...

A y réfléchir, cette idée me plaisait de plus en plus... Oui ! Définitivement... Bella passa la tête rapidement :

-Je vais me changer, j'ai eu de la chance, la benne arrive dans 20 minutes...

-Bella, attends !

-Je ne peux pas Edward, faut faire le maximum avant que Charlie se réveille... et je ne veux pas vider la véranda avec le porte bébé, s'il te plaît...me supplia-t-elle

-Je vais t'aider car je ne peux pas porter mon bureau ici en portant Charlie non plus...

Bella s'arrêta net. Doucement elle se tourna...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi es-tu d'accord ?

-Parce c'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait eu après celle de faire la chambre de Charlie et de dormir tous les trois dans la même chambre !

-Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir alors ?

-Pas au départ, non... même si ce n'est pas négligeable !

-Alors bouge tes fesses Edward et va te changer ! Faut tout vider, nettoyer, peindre et réaménager, alors compte pas sur moi pour faire tout le boulot !

-Merci, je reviens dans 5 minutes !

-Reviens avec la thermos, le café coule déjà !

-Oui M'dame, bien M'dame

Je partis en courant, poursuivi de Bella, mais 5 minutes plus tard je revenais avec une thermos chacun, Bella attendait près des fenêtres ouvertes.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire de tout ça...

-Il faut tout jeter... c'est poussiéreux et puis ce n'est plus dans mes goûts, encore moins dans les tiens et ça va pas avec notre futur bureau alors ON VIRE !

-Chut, explosa de rire Bella, tu vas réveiller Charlie

-Oh mer...credi...

-Donc tout va dehors ?

-Ouaip !

-C'est parti !

On s'activa en musique et en courant d'air. Tout sortit ! Charlie se réveilla et Bella lui donna le biberon sans passer par la salle de bain, ce qui était à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on apprenait mais à part la poussière... bref il mangea ravi et dormi dans son landau, dans le couloir, juste à côté de nous. On passa l'aspirateur sans qu'il ne se réveille, on lava et vida la pièce. On mangea rapidement sur le pouce, puis on lessiva les peintures pour les redécouvrir... On décida pour des couleurs bois, sable, terre cuite, des tons naturelles, et au sol on garda le parquet en olivier mais surtout les murs extérieurs gardèrent leur aspect pierre naturelle, comme Elisabeth l'avait décider pour donner un côté naturel et chaleureux à cette pièce. On décida de mettre les bibliothèques de Bella et les miennes sur les murs intérieurs, nos bureaux le plus prêt des fenêtres en faisant attention à la lumière pour les écrans. J'y avait pensé et fait passer le côté agréable de situation après le confort des yeux, par contre nos fauteuils pour lire seraient près des fenêtres.

Après s'être occupé de Charlie, l'avoir douché et couché, nous nous sommes mis à peindre. On était crevé, mais on n'avait pas sommeil et comme on tenait à l'adrénaline, à la caféine et surtout au cerveau qui surchauffait, alors on peint toute la nuit... On se posait entre chaque couleur, quand Charlie se réveillait, pour se ravitailler, pour faire une pause pipi... Mais vers 7h00 nous avions fini, et nous étions au mieux de notre forme... Nous nous étions douchés et prenions un petit déjeuner avant de déplacer nos affaires. On avait vidé la bibliothèque de Bella et on se motivait pour déplacer les meubles ! Le contrat était de ne rien abîmer et de ne pas se blesser ce qui, vu notre état, n'était pas gagné. Mais après une heure de labeur, bibliothèque et bureau était à leur place. Il me restait mes meubles, que j'avais vidés pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Charlie et d'elle... Charlie refusait de dormir alors j'allais jouer un peu avec lui, et ma belle transférait ses cours et ces bouquins... Ce soir ea sommeil nous fauchera avant notre filleul c'était évident ! Bella vint cogner à la porte pour qu'on achève notre travail de titan, on installa Charlie dans son lit avec son mobile pour l'occuper, lui expliquant qu'on avait encore besoin d'une heure pour bouger les dernier meuble avant de s'occuper complètement de lui, il nous fit une jolie moue boudeuse qui nous fit sourire.

-Allez bonhomme, parrain a un bureau qui pèse plus de 100kg, soit sage encore un peu et on revient...

-Hey ! Il est super ce bureau !

-Oui et il est lourd sans compter ta bibliothèque mais on va y arriver ! Ramène tes fesses avant qu'on ne puisse plus bouger !

-Heureusement qu'on avait les couleurs restantes de la chambre de Charlie au fait !

-Oui, on n'avait rien ramené c'est bien... par contre il faudra qu'on regarde pour commander des fauteuils pour lire...

-On regarde après d'accord ?

-T'as raison,Edward pas de distraction...

-L'avantage avec mon bureau c'est qu'il passe dans la porte donc on va le mettre sur des draps et on pourra le pousser pour le déplacer, on fera pareil pour la bibliothèque !

Bella accueillit ces nouvelles avec un grand sourire. Il nous fallut un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour tout bouger et Charlie nous rejoignit dans notre nouveau bureau pendant qu'on installait nos affaires, Bella nous mit de la musique : de nouveau Norah Jones chantant Long Way home... elle avait toute une sélection de moments comme celui-ci... Vers midi, ce fut de nouveau le moment de nourrir Charlie et surtout nous... On avait un faim de loups et on avait hâte de câliner notre filleul... Je jouais un peu avec lui avant de le changer pendant que Bella préparait notre repas : un vrai bonheur. Tout un bras occupé, je pris mon ordinateur portable pour commander nos fauteuils lorsque la date m'interpella... nous étions à une semaine de Noël et on avait complètement oublié la date. Et même si, ce n'était pas si important que ça... Je me voyais mal fêter le premier Noël de Charlie sans sapin et sans cadeau... Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose... mais ne rien faire ce n'était pas possible... Mes autres filleuls aussi devaient recevoir un peu de mon attention, mais Bella m'avait fait clairement savoir qu'il n'était pas question pour elle de mettre les pieds avec Charlie, chez Rosalie et Emmett, ce que je pouvais comprendre... moi-même je ne souhaitais pas la revoir de suite. Il allait falloir que je trouve une solution et vite, afin de ne pas me faire coincer par quelqu'un. J'appréciais beaucoup Emmett, je l'avais rencontré pendant mes études, il était le bout en train nécessaire pour survivre à ces études... Rosalie était architecte et bon sang, comment pouvait-on aussi dure, froide et sans cœur comme elle ?

Le soucis n'était pas elle... d'habitude, je passais le réveillon de Noël avec eux, ainsi que le jour de Noël, aujourd'hui, j'avais une famille et surtout je refusais de les laisser tomber ! Ils étaient tout pour moi et je devais appeler mes filleuls pour leur expliquer... j'espérais qu'Emmett saurait leur expliquer, même si je me doutais qu'il l'avait déjà fait.

Le téléphone à peine trois fois avant que mon pote décroche :

-Em, c'est...

-...

-Non pas Eddy, putain ! Em tu fais chier, avec ce surnom ! Tu sais que je l'aime pas, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès !

-...

-Aïeuuuh, Bella ! Dis-je en tournant la tête, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Parce que tu viens de dire une bordée de gros mots dans les oreilles de Charlie ! Faut que je te lave la bouche avec du savon Cullen ?

-Désolé, dis-je penaud, je vais faire attention ! Emmett arrête s'il te plaît ! Écoute au lieu de rire comme un idiot... Prends note que je ne serais pas avec vous à Noël...

-...

-J'espérais que tu t'en doutes et que tu leurs en aies déjà parlé...

-...

-Ok mets le haut-parleur pour que je puisse leur parler !

-...

-Hey les loustics comment vous allez ? Ça fait longtemps !

-...

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir pour Noël...

-...

-Oui vous avez compris, je dois être avec Bella et Charlie, m'en occuper comme si c'était mon fils, mais vous savez que ça ne change rien pour nous ?

-...

-Non, votre maman n'y est pour rien...

-...

-Comment ça je raconte des mensonges ? Papa vous a raconté que maman a dit des choses pas gentilles à Bella sur comment s'occuper d'un bébé, parce qu'elle était trop petite pour le faire... Oui en partie c'est vrai !

-...

-Tu veux que je mette le haut-parleur ?

-...

-Et oui Bella est à côté de moi pourquoi ? OK...

-Bonjour Bella, moi je serais content que mes frères s'occupent de mes enfants si un jour il y a besoin... Je trouve qu'on est jamais trop petit pour faire ça ! Faut être super courageuse et je suis sûr que t'es une super maman pour Charlie... attaqua Paul.

-Tu sais... je ne suis pas... sa vraie... maman... renifla Bella

-Mais t'es là toi ! Dit Riley

-Tu t'appelles comment mon grand ?

-Moi c'est Riley, Bella

-Moi c'est Paul

-Et moi Sam...

-Bonjour les garçons !

-Bonjour Bella, répondirent-ils en cœur. Dis tu prends soin de pa'ain pour Noël, maintenant que t'es là... faut pas le laisser tomber ! Dit Sam

-Promis les garçons... je le ferais... Dites moi, vous avez fait votre commande au père Noël ?

-Oui la lettre, papa il l'a posté aujourd'hui, il a dit que parrain viendrait pas ramener ces cadeaux mais c'est pas grave !

-On pourra te voir avec Charlie dans le parc pendant les vacances, tu sais maman elle doit travailler alors elle sera pas là, on pourra se voir tous les 7 !

-Dites les garçons ça vous embête pas que je sois encore là ?

-Mais non, parrain, t'es bête, si t'étais pas là, personne aurait dit la vérité à maman, et nous on aurait pas un nouveau petit pote comme Charlie !

-Ok Em, je vais vous laisser ! Je vous embrasse !

-Moi aussi je vous embrasse les garçons, Emmett aussi...

-Moi aussi, Bella, moi aussi !

-Eh tu te calmes Don Juan !

-Papa c'est quoi un Don Juan

-Ed !

-Je te laisse bye les filous

-BYEEEE PARRAIN et LALA !

Et tous on raccrocha sous les fous-rires !

-Alors comme ça, on reste ensemble... pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? Commença Bella

-Euh oui... si ça te dérange pas... j'ai pas envie d'y aller... et puis...

-Ça me va ! Ne stresse pas, on pourra faire des balades maintenant qu'on a tout rangé, on va manger et passer nos commandes !

-Comment ça nos commandes ?

-Edward, tu imagines bien que tu ne vas pas être le seul à faire des cadeaux !

-Euh...

-Écoute pour Charlie... je propose qu'on lui offre une photo de lui dans les bras d'Alice et Jasper en sépia mais agrandit pour sa chambre... Pour les jouets, il est trop petit et les vêtements pour Noël je trouve que c'est pas le moment et je n'aime pas trop en fait... Je préfère une soirée ensemble en famille qu'un sapin qui déborde de cadeaux !

-J'aimerai bien lui offrir une gourmette, avec le prénom de ses parents en dessous, et sur le dessus...

-Une gravure ?

-Oui je verrai bien un brin d'olivier et un perce-neige ou quelque chose comme ça... avec CESC gravé au milieu...

-Dit ça va être un lingot ce truc..., me taquina Bella.

-Non, quelque chose de petit... mini gravure... un petit brin d'olivier pour la paix que cet enfant nous apporte et un perce-neige pour l'espérance qu'on veut lui transmettre...

-Okayyye et les lettres... Charlie...

-Charlie Edward Swan Cullen …

-Cullen ?

-Jasper m'a demandé de l'adopter après pour qu'il aie le même nom de famille que nous deux afin qu'il n'aie pas de soucis... qu'on ne lui pose pas de question malheureuse...

-...

-Ça te pose un soucis ? J'ajoutais devant son manque de réaction

-Non... non... je suis surprise et touchée...

-Et...

-Tu n'as pas peur que ça te pose un soucis quand tu auras quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-Bella, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie ! Toi et Charlie ! Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre ! Vous me suffisez ! S'il te plaît !

-Ok Pour le moment je comprends mais on reprendra cette discussion Edward...

-Plus tard d'accord ?

-En tout cas ce que tu veux faire pour Charlie est magnifique...

-Quand il sera plus grand, il en aura une pour adulte, identique.

-Merci pour lui... et pour nous !

-Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

-Je me dis que s'offrir ces fabuleux fauteuils pour notre bureau c'est bien !

-Non, ce n'est pas valable, il faut une surprise... !

-NON ! Pardon pas de surprise, ça me... j'aime pas ça...

-S'il te plaît...

-Rhaaaa, Edward, tu sais que quand tu me regardes comme ça, j'arrive pas te tenir tête... gémit-elle

-C'est vrai, dis-je plein d'espoir alors qu'elle rougissait plus que d'habitude

-Je vais coucher Charlie dans ta chambre, on mange après, maugréa Bella en partant, me laissant comme un idiot, et pour les cadeaux fais ce que tu veux... c'est pas comme si je pourrais te rendre la pareil de toute façon

-Bella...

Mais elle était déjà partie. Je mis la table et l'attendis... et je m'inquiétais, elle mettait du temps à revenir, et une Bella qui mettait du temps à revenir, c'était une Bella qui allait mal. Je me précipitais dans notre chambre pour la découvrir, les yeux rouges, collée contre mon oreiller avec Charlie qui dormait sur elle...

-Bella...

-Laisse-moi Edward, je suis pathétique...

-Pourquoi... parce que tu ne veux pas profiter de mon argent, parce que tu ne veux pas passer pour la fille entretenue, parce que tu ne supportes pas les cadeaux car ça ne vaut pas toute la présence du monde ou le retour de ta famille !

-Tu parles, je me fais honte !

-Allez viens manger un morceau...

-Je n'ai pas...

-Je sais... mais on est crevé et tu risques de faire un malaise, ça fait presque 48h qu'on a pas dormi alors vient manger ta salade et après promis on dort comme Charlie jusqu'à demain matin.

-Mais et les sièges faut les commander.

-On verra plus tard...

-Ok... tu prends Charlie s'il te plaît pour le coucher... oups ça tourne...

-Bella reste là ! Je couche Charlie et je nous ramène une assiette de salade et on mange au lit. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque...

-C'est bon...

-Non, pas de risque, je suis sérieux !

-Ok, papa poule file j'attends je me mets en tenue pour dormir alors !

-Super je reviens.

Après un repas sur le pouce, on se mit sous la couette et le sommeil nous emporta avant même que nos têtes touchent les oreillers !

On émergea au fur et à mesure des besoins de notre filleul à tour de rôle ! Il finit d'ailleurs sa nuit chez nous, c'est à dire dans notre lit. Notre besoin de sommeil était trop important. Il était près de 10 heures quand on émergea, un peu nauséeux mais reposé. Un bon repas plus tard, Charlie jouait sur son tapis de jeu. On mit du temps avec la commande de nos deux fauteuils...Pas qu'on n'était pas du même avis mais on cherchait le coup de cœur... qui finit par arriver après plus d'une heure de recherche, de beaux sièges confortables où je savais que Bella rêvait de se blottir pour lire... On avait craqué aussi pour le même pour Charlie et aussi pour un genre de hamac où il pourrait dormir ou se reposer d'ici la fin de l'année et j'adorais ça... lui faire une place dans notre bureau, lui faire un coin à lui pour plus tard... genre un an pensais-je en souriant. Après notre repas, on décida de filer en ville faire nos derniers achats personnels : je devais commander finaliser ma commande pour Charlie, et trouver ce que je voulais pour Bella, je savais que de son côté elle devait faire agrandit une photo. On se sépara donc, je n'étais d'aucune aide chez le photographe et je gardais Charlie avec moi pour sa gourmette.

**Bella**

Mon moral faisait des montagnes russes, j'avais l'impression par moment d'être une vraie garce avec Edward, un coup partageant tout, même son lit et ses bras et la fois suivante, c'est limite si je ne l'insultais pas... J'avais sans arrêt l'impression de lui gâcher sa vie ! Avec moi et Charlie sur les bras, comment pouvait-il refaire sa vie ? Mais il était venu me rassurer, me chercher, il m'a obligée à me sortir la tête de... Bref on avait repris encore plus fort, j'avais toujours aussi peur de me retrouver seule avec Charlie, mais Edward me rassurait à chaque pas, me prouvant que je pouvais compter sur lui ! C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je trouvais la véranda, elle nous occupa physiquement, j'y jetais tout ma fatigue morale, psychique, toute ma douleur, tout mon espoir d'une vie meilleure pour Charlie, pour moi et Edward, j'y mettais mes insécurités et ma soif de construire enfin quelque chose de ma vie. Alors cette pièce représentait beaucoup de chose... Je pense qu'Edward vivait quelque chose d'identique car il y mit autant que cœur que moi. Nos meubles étaient lourds comme des pierre mais on ne souhaitait pas demander de l'aide, enfin en tout cas pas moi. Et en final mon ami non plus donc on trima... pour un résultat qui dépassait mes espérances. Nous avions notre pièce, et on avait inclus Charlie dedans, complètement, naturellement, de par sa balancelle,et son futur fauteuil.

Maintenant je me retrouvais en ville, après avoir été chez le photographe à chercher un cadeau pour Edward, et quelque part son idée me donnait l'inspiration dont j'avais besoin. Il offrait à Charlie le lien entre son passé et son futur... je savais qu'il m'offrirait quelque chose qui sera généreux et j'ai eu l'idée... celle d'une chaîne en or. Je savais que certains n'aimaient pas mais il pourrait la porter tout le temps sous sa chemise pour travailler sans qu'on la voit, et je souhaitais l'agrémenter de trois lettres, relativement petite, un E, B et C. Le Bijoutier me proposa d'entrecroiser les lettres, l'idée me plaisait mais ne me convainquait pas... A force d'entre-mêler les lettres, je finis par me décider. Cela nécessitait du travail mais j'expliquais mes motivations au bijoutier qui me promit de finir de trouver les trois lettres dans les trois ors et qu'il les travaillerait afin qu'elles soient entrelacées ! Je devais repasser en fin de journée pour récupérer le cadeau, ce qui me convenait car la photo devait être prête un peu plus tôt ! Il fallait juste convaincre Edward de rester ou alors qu'il me laisse rester sur place. Je décidais alors de l'appeler dans la foulée afin de ne pas le prendre par surprise...

-Edward, Bella à l'appareil... Écoute, je ne peux récupérer ce j'ai commandé que vers 17 18 heures, ça pose un soucis pour toi ?

_-Non du tout j'ai le même soucis, je crois qu'on va passer l'après midi en ville ! Ca te va ?_

-Oui très bien ! Mais pour Charlie ?

_-J'ai pris ce qu'il fallait avant de partir car je m'en doutais !_

-Ok... on se rejoint alors ?

_-Dans 10 Min dans la galerie marchande devant le magasin pour bébé..._

J'éclatais de rire, le saluai et raccrochai. Nous passions, malgré la faim de Charlie, un agréable après midi. En même temps, que pourrions-nous souhaiter de plus ? Notre filleul était un enfant facile, Edward se promenait la main sur le landau et l'autre autour de mes épaules, la mienne autour de sa taille, ma tête appuyée sur son épaule. C'était à se demander quand nous arriverions à se détacher et à se lâcher ! On finit par rentrer en début de soirée, un petit sapin en plus occupant l'arrière de la voiture. Comment fêter Noël sans arbre ? Le bain fut rapide, mais relaxant, pour le petit, le repas rapide, on le mit dans le salon sur une grosse couverture polaire, afin qu'il puisse bouger autant qu'il le souhaitait même si, à deux mois, ses moments de veille n'étaient pas encore trop importants. Edward en profita pour sortir le pied pour le sapin et nous décorâmes, pour ma part, mon premier sapin. On le fit avec plaisir et rigolade. Chacun plaçait des objets et des lumières et des petits anges. Edward me fit le plus des cadeaux à ce moments-là. Parsemés dans le sapin, il y avait trois anges particuliers avec des ailes nommés Elisabeth, Alice et Jasper. Edward, Charlie et moi nous étions trois anges musiciens dont celui de Charlie avec une trompette, annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles. Nous décorions le sapin et la pièce... nous étions le 23 décembre, nous passions la journée suivante à recevoir notre dernière commande, finir d'installer notre pièce, profiter de Charlie qui changeait jour après jour, et aussi de se mettre dans l'ambiance de Noël. C'était compliqué, ce devait être une fête en famille, le réveillon avec mon frère et ma belle-sœur et je devais passer le 25 avec eux et Edward devait passer ce jour avec ses filleuls. En final, rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'on avait prévu et moi ça me déstabilisait ! Je mettais du temps à stabiliser ma vie et tout avait voler en éclats et je n'avais rien à quoi me raccrocher, rien n'était stable, mon emploi du temps, mes repères, tout avait changé et je n'arrivais à me retrouver... Je n'avais pas envie de fêter de Noël, en tout cas, je n'avais pas la tête à le faire et d'un autre côté, pour Charlie et pour Edward, je ne pouvais rester isolée, j'avais envie de partager ce moment avec eux. Je devais me bouger et arrêter de m'appesantir sur mon sort, mais que c'était difficile tous les jours de se secouer et certains jours je n'avais, non pas l'envie, mais simplement pas l'énergie, et le 24au soir c'était complètement ça. A quo ça pourrait servir de se faire élégante, de préparer un bon repas, Charlie serait de toute façon couché à 22 heures comme tous les soirs et se réveillerait à 6h pour prendre son premier biberon... Il faisait ses nuits depuis deux trois jours et c'était un vrai bonheur... je pouvais dormir mais souvent le sommeil me fuyais, je passais alors mes nuits à le regarder dormir avec Edward... Il m'arrivait aussi de lire ou d'aller travailler et réviser dans la véranda. Parfois Edward venait me rejoindre,je savais qu'il s'inquiétait mais que pouvais-je faire... Le sommeil me fuyait, parfois j'avais quelques cauchemars, Edward, quand je restais dans le lit, se blottissait contre moi, me berçait, me prenait dans ces bras et ne disait rien. J'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait, sans rien dire, et il me soutenait complètement. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas de responsabilités autre que Charlie et quelque part Edward, mais ce dernier ne faisait porter aucunement une charge, aucun reproche. Quand je fléchissais, il était là, me proposant du repos mais jamais il ne m'imposait quoique ce soit. Ça me permettait de ne pas me mettre de pression et du coup je ne culpabilisais pas. J'espérais juste que cette absence de sommeil cesse rapidement. Quelque part je savais que je fuyais une réalité qui me terrifiait en ne dormant pas, mais pour moi, dormir, c'était perdre la maîtrise de ma vie, ne pas pouvoir veiller sur Charlie, peut-être même ne pas être là quand Edward aura besoin de moi. En clair, rien de bien rationnel... mais vit-on de façon rationnelle ? La perte d'êtres chers est-elle rationnelle ?

Dans ces instants-là je trouvais un soutien infaillible chez mon meilleur ami.

Je voulais éviter de passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans ces conditions, du coup je nous préparais malgré tout un repas qui sortait de l'ordinaire... Edward décida d'ouvrir une petite bouteille de champagne.

**Edward**

Vers minuit, je décidais, puisque notre filleul était réveillé, de déballer les cadeaux, pour lui ça ne changerait rien... mais pour nous, peut-être plus !

Du coup, j'ouvris le cadeau de Bella, et je fus soufflé, la photo qu'elle avait choisi était une sépia, Charlie occupait, le centre de la photo et on avait l'impression qu'on ne voyait que lui mais... derrière lui il y avait Jasper et Alice et la même impression : qu'on ne voyait qu'eux et qu'ils nous regardaient ! Cette photo majestueuse et magnifique lorsqu'elle prendra place dans sa chambre afin qu'il n'oublie pas d'où il venait et surtout qu'il sache que ces parents veillent sur lui... en tout cas je l'espérais.

Bella ouvrit mon cadeau, qui lui tira les larmes des yeux

-C'est magnifique Edward, la gravure est si fine...

-Il aura la même plus tard, avec le prénom d'Alice et Jasper et le notre en dessous et sur le dessus quatre lettres C E S C : Charlie Edward Swan Cullen et le brin d'olivier et un perce neige symbole de paix et d'espérance.

-Merci pour lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire mouillé.

Elle me demanda de lui passer au poignet et notre petit bonhomme montra des signes de fatigue donc on le recoucha.

On décida alors de s'offrir nos propres cadeaux, nos fauteuils n'arriveraient quand dans quelques jours soit le 27, enfin on espérait, pour pouvoir profiter de de cette pièce au maximum. Mais chacun sourit lorsqu'on s'assit face à face avec nos petits paquets. Vu la taille de celui que Bella avait entre les mains, j'étais rassuré, elle n'avait pas dû faire de folie et j'étais ravi ! Je levais mon regard et lui tendis mon paquet :

-Joyeux Noël, Bella

-Joyeux Noël, Edward...

Elle me tendit son paquet

-Dis... on va pas se regarder ouvrir notre cadeau ! Ça te dit qu'on ouvre nos cadeaux en même temps ?

-Oui pourquoi pas ! Tu seras plus à l'aise...

-Moui...

-Ok ma belle... à trois ! 1 2 3

On se sourit et se pencha sur nos paquets. Je surveillais Bella du coin de l'oeil et en fait, on se surprit l'un l'autre et se sourit

-Tu triches, me dit-elle

-Toi aussi, non ?

-Ok alors j'ouvre le mien d'abord, déclara-t-elle, comme ça je te vois ouvrir le tien et on en profite tous les deux.

-J'aime quand tu es raisonnable pour nous deux.

-ha ha... Edward, très drôle... allez...

Elle souffla un grand coup et je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner

-Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un cadeau de Noël... il ne va pas t'exploser à la figure...

-Je te connais, Edward... et je suis pas sûre d'aimer la taille si petite du paquet !

-Ouvre Bella, tu le sauras !

-Okaye, Okaye !

Elle prit la petite boîte et décolla le papier, ouvrit délicatement, s'arrêtant en voyant le nom écrit dessus, identique à celui de la boîte de Charlie

-Edward... ?

-Respire, Bella... c'est pas grand chose...

-Mais c'est...

-Pas grand chose, je te le promets ! Fais moi confiance !

-Je vais essayer, promis !

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et poursuivit. Elle tourna la boîte, angoissée et émerveillée, je voyais bien que ses yeux se mettaient à briller plus que la normale... Je commençais à me dire que je m'étais planté avec mon choix. Puis Bella ouvrit doucement la boîte en fermant les yeux. Lorsque l'ouverture fut maximale, elle entrouvrit les yeux et porta une de ses mains à la bouche.

-Oh mon dieu... Ed... Edward... Je...

Avec délicatesse, elle prit son cadeau entre les ses doigts, et en le retournant, il s'entrouvrit légèrement, je la vis bloquer sa respiration et l'ouvrir complètement.

-C'est... c'est …, souffla Bella. C'est trop... pourquoi... c'est tellement beau...

Elle releva son regard vers moi

-C'est une photo du baptême ? Murmura Bella.

J'acquiesçais, retenant pas respiration.

-C'est pas de l'argent ?

-Non...

-De l'or blanc ?

-Non plus ! C'est du platine. Bella ça pose un problème ? M'inquiétais-je

-Ce médaillon est magnifique... et mettre une photo de nous trois dedans afin que je vous ai avec moi tous les jours est une idée superbe. Merci infiniment !

-Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir...

-Mais tu dois ouvrir aussi le tien... dit-elle en resserrant ses mains autour du médaillon, il était un peu patiné et vieillot, rien de clingant, mais de valeur.

-D'accord.

Je me mis à regarder mon paquet et j'ôtais le papier cadeau et là je m'arrêtais, mon cadeau venait d'une bijouterie aussi. Je bloquais complètement, Bella n'avait pas les moyens mais elle avait cassé sa tirelire pour moi, en plus de Charlie. Je n'osais pas ouvrir cette boîte...

-Tu sais qu'elle ne mort pas cette boîte, ma taquina mon amie

-C'est vrai, tu as raison...

-Allez respire un grand coup

-Okaye

Je soufflais et ouvris et je restais sans voix, reposait dans l'écrin une chaîne en platine avec accrochées trois lettres entrelacées, je distinguais un E, un C et un B dans les trois or, le C était en or jaune, le B en or rouge et le E était en or blanc. J'étais bluffé, nous avions eu la même idée.

-Merci Bella, je ne sais pas quoi dire... c'est magnifique... je vais pouvoir vous porter contre mon cœur toute la journée, en toute discrétion. Ma vie va rester privée tout comme la tienne, mais on sera les uns avec les autres.

-Edward... tu veux bien me passer mon médaillon ?

-Bien sûr... viens là.

Je pris mon temps, lui accrochais et l'embrassais sur l'épaule.

-Allez à toi de me passer mon cadeau autour du cou !

-D'accord ! Tourne toi Edward !

Je sentis ses petites mains sur ma nuque, puis sa tête contre mon dos et j'entendis un tout petit merci. Je me tournais et la pris dans mes bras.

-Merci pour ce merveilleux Noël, Edward, c'est mon premier léger et pas déjanté !

-Je t'en prie, merci pour cette soirée, pour une fois je ne me sens pas seul...

-Normal,tu as une famille maintenant !

-Oui et que dirais-tu d'aller te coucher, car je tombe de fatigue et je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire encore ce soir !

-On range et on file se coucher !

-Tu restes avec moi ce soir encore ?

-Bien sûr... et puis je dors mieux avec toi alors je ne vais pas m'en priver !

-Pareil alors merci.

On se hâta se tout ranger, on mit la table pour le petit déjeuner et on fila se coucher. Charlie nous permit de dormir jusqu'à huit heures ce matin là pour notre plus grand bonheur. Au réveil, on lui montra la photo et Bella lui parla de son père et de sa mère. Je fixais le cadre à l'opposé de son lit de façon à se qu'il puisse en profiter en grandissant.

Ce matin-là s'installa une routine pour les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, elles parlaient de Charlie, le père de Bella, de Jasper et d'Alice et de Renée, la mère de Bella, grâce aux souvenirs de Jasper et aussi de la sienne. Chaque matin, il y avait une anecdote différente. J'entrepris de lui parler de mes souvenirs à moi, ce dont je me rappelais de ses parents et de sa marraine.

Pour les deux semaines qui suivirent, on s'occupa énormément de Charlie, jouant avec lui lors de ses phases d'éveil, profitant l'un de l'autre en dehors. Nous lisions beaucoup, écoutions de la musique ou sortions pour de longues balades. Nous avions une vie calme et tranquille que nous n'aurions changée pour rien au monde. Nous avions besoin de cette tranquillité reconstructive pour faire face à la nouvelle année.

Durant cette période, il y eut quelques ratés bien sûr, le pays des bisounours n'était pas notre monde et la réalité nous frappa presque physiquement, le 27 dans la matinée... On attendait la livraison de nos fauteuils et lorsqu'on sonna à la porte vers 11 heures, nous avions sauté de joie... jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la porte

-Parrain !

-Et merde... soufflais-je

-Salut mon pote Eddy...

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Edward, cingla Rose.

-Allez-y rentrez ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Le père Noël n'a pas fait sa livraison les garçons ?

-Si ! Et parrain... c'était trop top comme cadeau... d'ailleurs on a un truc pour toi !

-Pour moi Paul ?

-Oui ! Maman il est où le cadeau de parrain ?

-Dans le panier, Paul !

-Ok je vais le chercher !

Son voyage prit trente secondes vu qu'il courait et pendant ce temps, le plus jeune, Sam vint me parler dans le cou

-Charlie et Bella... Y sont où ?

-Dans la salle de bain... on attendait une visite alors elle est partie l'habiller tout beau !

-Je peux aller les voir, dis pa'ain ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu sais où elle est ?

-Vi...

Et mon champion partit, je sus qu'ils s'étaient trouvé car j'entendis leurs voix

-Ouahhh, t'es super zolie... ! On dirait une princesse ! Je suis sûr que t'es Bella !

-Oui bonjour Sam !

-Ouah, tu connais mon prénom aussi !

-Oui et tiens je te présente quelqu'un... Sam je te présente Charlie, Charlie voici Sam, le jeune fils de Emmett et Rosalie les meilleurs amis de ton parrain.

-Il est tout petit... Mais y peut pas encore jouer avec nous alors ?

-Tu as raison, il est trop petit... il doit d'abord apprendre à marcher, mais vous serez là pour le protéger et l'aider !

-Ouais, je serais son grand frère ! C'est super important un grand frère ! Moi les miens y me défendent dans la cour quand les autres y m'embêtent ! T'inquiète pas Charlie ! T'es pas tout seul !

-Sam, tu es le meilleur grand frère que je connaisse pour Charlie !

-Merci Lala, allez vient, faut rejoindre parrain, avant que maman elle dise des vilaines choses !

Pendant ce temps, je pouvais voir Emmett se marrer et aussi sourire de l'attitude de son benjamin, et Rosalie fulminait. Tout grimpa d'un cran quand le trio apparut.

-Parrain regarde qui j'ai trouvé : Lala et Charlie ! Tu sais je suis son grand frère maintenant, c'est moi qui va le protéger à partir d'aujourd'hui !

-Tu ne peux pas être son grand frère, mon chéri. Nous ne sommes pas ses parents !

-Et alors !

-Et bien...

-Son papa et sa maman sont plus là ! Tu veux pas qu'il soit tout seul ?

-Non mais...

-Lala et parrain et ben, c'est ces parents et il a pas de grand frère, alors Lala elle a dit que j'avais le droit d'être son grand frère et de la protéger ! Cria Sam qui partit se réfugier dans les bras de son père et y éclata en sanglots. A ce moment, Paul revint avec quatre paquets et il m'en tendit un.

-Tiens c'est de la part de maman !

-Paul, c'est de la part de tout le monde

-Ah non, ton cadeau il est trop moche !

-Allez parrain ouvre vite ! S'exista Sam.

Je m'empressais de mettre un terme à notre enfer, et découvris une nouvelle chemise

-Chouette ! Merci Rose !

-Arrête parrain, on voit à te tête que tu la trouves pas cool !

-Mais si...

-Comme dit papa, tu sais pas mentir parfois, rit Paul

-Par contre, reprit son cadet Riley, avec papa, Paul et Sam, on a fait des courses. C'est pas le père Noël qui vous les offre, mais comme maman, elle aime pas Lala et Charlie et qu'elle voulait pas vous faire de cadeaux et qu'on trouvait la mimise moche ben on a trouvé ça ! C'est pour vous.

-Riley, tu n'as pas le droit... commença Rosalie.

-Ben c'est vrai ! T'as dit que Lala, elle allait partir avec Charlie et que parrain il allait se retrouver encore seul et que vous serez de nouveau bon pour le ramasser ! Qu'il réfléchit pas ! Que c'est qu'une gamine !

-Papa c'est quoi une gamine, coupa Sam.

-Que de toute façon elle ne mettra pas les pieds à la maison avec son marmot ! Poursuivit le cadet.

-Papa, c'est quoi un marmot, demanda de nouveau Sam.

-Comment...

-Avec Sam et Riley, on était dans l'escalier quand tu as dit toutes ces méchancetés sur parrain, Lala et Charlie. Et on a pas compris... Mais je pense que tu es jalouse de Bella et Charlie, dit Paul

-Parce que depuis que Lala elle est là, ben pa'ain il a le sourire, il joue tout plein avec nous !

-Bon ok il vient moins souvent mais comme tu veux pas que sa famille vienne ben on le comprend ! Poursuivit Paul

-Tu sais maman, c'est toi qui nous a appris que la jalousie c'est pas bien et ça fait d mal ! Et là regarde Lala et pa'ain, tu les rends malheureux, ils ont les yeux mouillés mais y t'ont rien fait !

J'étais atterré, effrayé de ce que j'entendais... Je sentis Bella se lever alors qu'elle me mettait Charlie dans les bras. Emmett fut plus rapide que moi et la rattrapa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Lâche moi Emmett, va t'occuper de ta famille, de ta femme, elle en a plus besoin que moi !

-Arrête ! Ne dis pas de bêtise... je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que c'est faux...

-Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi quoi, Bella ?

-Comment peut-on me jalouser ? Je n'ai plus personne... ma seule famille c'est Charlie et Edward qui est mon meilleur ami, enfin j'espère...

-N'en doute pas ! Il tient à vous deux bien plus que tu ne le penses..., répondit Emmett.

-T'as vu maman, t'es méchante ! Tu fais pleurer Lala !

-Sam ! (Je le repris), tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça à ta maman !

-Mais pa'ain, regarde !

-Quoiqu'elle ait pu dire ! C'est un problème d'adulte et vous en avez déjà trop entendu ! Je vais vous montrer votre pièce, celle qu'avec Bella, on a préparé pour vous quand vous viendrez !

-T'as fait une pièce pour nous !

-Et Lala elle a aidé ?

-Oui, elle m'a donné des idées et on l'a fait tous les deux.

Quand on arriva sur le seuil de la pièce, Paul s'exprima le premier.

-Elle est top la pièce ! Pourquoi y'a un lit de bébé ?

-Parce qu'on l'a prévu à la naissance de Charlie, ça devait être votre pièce à tous les quatre pour vos visites... on pensait pas que Charlie resterait...

-Y peut rester avec nous, pa'ain ? Me demanda Sam avec des yeux de chiens battus

-Oui je vais le mettre dans le lit mais pas de jouet pas de peluches rien dans son lit sauf lui, ok ?

-D'accord je fais attention.

-Et si tu as un soucis, tu viens me voir !

-Promis, pa'ain je vais un être un super grand frère !

-Je te fais confiance Champion.

Je me tournais vers Riley.

-Hey, viens là !

Devant son refus, je poursuivis :

-Arrête de t'en vouloir ! Ce qui tu as dit n'est pas grave et je ne t'en veux pas !

-Mais maman...

-Ta maman va devoir assumer ces paroles...

-Ça veut dire quoi assumer parrain ?

-Ça veut dire que, quand on fait une bêtise et bien on sait qu'on va être puni et on peut pas râler ou pleurer... Pour ta maman c'est pareil !

-Mais j'aurais pas dû le dire !

-Et c'est toi qui aurait été malheureux car tu savais ce qu'elle avait dit ! Je pense que tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu et c'est très bien !

-Moi je suis d'accord avec parrain, reprit Paul, maman elle aime pas Lala et Charlie et je sais pas pourquoi ! Mais tous les deux y zont rien fait alors elle a pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles et de pas offrir de cadeaux pour eux.

-PA'AIN, cria Sam.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive bonhomme ?

-Ben t'as pas ouvert nos cadeaux !

-C'est pas grave ! On va discuter entre grands et je viens vous chercher pour ouvrir les cadeaux ok ?

-d'accord, souffla rassuré Sam.

-Allez je vous laisse, jouez bien et à tout à l'heure !

-Bon courage, parrain et fais un bisou magique à Lala de notre part.

-J'y manquerai pas.

Je sortis avec le sourire, sourire qui se fana quand je vis Rosalie fumante de rage, alors qu'elle regardait Emmett et Bella qui chuchotait encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Que pouvait bien craindre Rosalie de Bella... Elle avait une famille et des enfants et connaissant la vie de Bella, je doutais que la sienne s'agrandisse un jour... C'était incompréhensible !

-Bon je vais faire du café pour tout le monde et après on met cartes sur table et on discute !

-Edward, je...

-Rosalie, tu la fermes ! Tu es chez moi ! Chez nous ! Chez Edward, Bella et Charlie ! Tu montres un irrespect complet aux deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi sous mon toit pour la seconde fois ! Alors j'attends de toi que tu te taises lorsque je te le demande ! Je dois faire appel à toute mon amitié envers Emmett pour ne pas de mettre à la porte ! Mais je veux des réponses, alors je vais me calmer en faisant du café ! Et arrête de tuer Bella du regard parce qu'elle est dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, elle en a rien à foutre de lui !

-Oh mon dieu... Emmett, lâche-moi !

-Voilà t'es contente,Rosalie, je pense, le seul réconfort que Bella pensait avoir et maintenant elle va culpabiliser parce que dans ta tête ça tourne pas rond et tu te fais des films !

Je me dirigeais vers Bella et la pris dans mes bras et partis en cuisine, je l'achevais en poursuivant

-Et ne t'avise pas de franchir le seuil de ma maison avant le retour du café, car je te jure que je te poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde pour avoir mes réponses !

Je la vis blêmir et fermais la porte de la cuisine. Je consolais Bella au mieux, la tenant contre moi, tout en faisant le café, on finit avec du café moulu sur les T-shirts, tant pis, encore un dommage de la journée qui devait être magnifique.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bella et moi nous apportions le café et de quoi grignoter avec. Je servis et me tournais vers Rosalie, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute ! Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons et je veux les entendre et je te promets de ne pas te hurler dessus.

-Avant je voudrais juste dire quelque chose... si tu permets Edward, coupa Bella.

-Bien sûr ma belle.

-Rosalie, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ou ce que j'ai que tu peux envier. Tu as trois enfants magnifiques, un mari génial et un ami qui compte pour toi. Ta famille est autour de toi. De mon côté, Charlie est ma seule famille et Edward mon ami. Il m'a donné le gîte contre l'entretien de sa maison et si demain, il me demandait de partir avec Charlie car il a de nouveau une compagne et que ma présence n'est pas requise, je partirai soit sans crainte. Maintenant, je ne laisserai pas tomber Edward, il est, avec Charlie, la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je pense que tu as compris que je n'avais que très peu connu ma mère et j'ai accompagné mon père sur son lit de mort pour permettre à mon frère de faire sa vie. Je ne cherche pas ta pitié et je ne t'envie pas ta famille, j'ai eu la mienne et j'aurai de nouveau la mienne un jour, pas besoin de voler celle des autres pour me sentir heureuse ! J'ai la chance d'être accepter par tes enfants et Emmett, mais pas par toi. Tu ne veux pas me côtoyer ni même Charlie, pas de soucis. Sache juste que tu blesses cette famille qui te tient tant à cœur : tes enfants et ton ami.

-Edward n'est pas mon ami, intervint Rosalie.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de commenter, reprit Bella. Je suis ici chez moi, je te demanderai de ne venir que lorsqu'Edward sera présent et pas en son absence. Je ne souhaite en aucun me batailler avec toi, je veux juste du respect.

-Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, gronda Rosalie.

-Mais si ! Comme viens de te le signaler Bella, nous avons décidé de vivre sous le même toit, et en tant que parents adoptifs de Charlie, Charlie porte maintenant notre double nom. Je l'ai reconnu à la demande de Jasper. C'est effectif depuis une petite semaine. Bella est ici chez elle, cette maison est sa maison. Et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te poser un problème ? Cette maison n'est pas la tienne, Elisabeth n'était pas ton amie, comme je ne le suis pas à tes yeux, Elisabeth connaissait Bella, elle acceptait sa présence et défendrait la présence de Bella dans cette maison contre ton agressivité.

-Je regrette juste de l'avoir choisie ! Elle a pris la place qui revenait à Elisabeth ! Tu trahis ton union avec Elisabeth avec elle !

-Mais Elisabeth est morte Rosalie, depuis plus de 9 mois, Bella était de tous les instants, tous les jours à tous moments ! Quand je sombrais le soir, la nuit et même en journée !Mais où étais-tu ? En train de t'occuper de ta famille, là où tu devais être et je n'allais pas venir pleurer à votre porte ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Tu l'as bien fait quand vous n'arriviez pas à avoir d'enfant ? Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre ? Elle a pris toute la place ! Tu n'a même pas fêté Noël avec nous !

-Mais Rosalie, j'ai une famille maintenant moi aussi ! J'ai des responsabilités !

-Mais c'est même pas ta vrai famille, pas comme...

-Pas comme qui, toi ? Mais tu es qui Rosalie ? A tes yeux je ne suis même pas un ami, alors de ta famille ? J'adore mes filleuls, ils sont des gars merveilleux avec qui j'adore jouer mais ce sont tes enfants ! Quand je rentre le soir, je n'ai personne, plutôt je n'avais personne, dès le début de la maladie d'Elisabeth, à chaque fois que je rentrais, j'avais une maison rangée, du linge à mettre, de quoi manger, c'est vrai que je ne voyais jamais Bella, c'était juste un présence, elle faisait que cette maison vivait malgré notre absence, elle ne s'est jamais imposée, je ne l'ai jamais vu manger ou prendre quelque chose, et avant que tu dises quelque chose : elle ne m'a rien pris non plus. Ton choix était judicieux. On a plein de points communs et on s'entend bien, elle m'a permis de rencontrer Jasper et Alice, puis Charlie.

-Ces personnes n'ont fait que te vampiriser ! Cracha Rosalie

-Rosalie, si tu ne veux pas que je te mette une paire de claques pour te remettre les idées en place, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de débiter autant de conneries que moi ! Gronda Emmett

-Parce que t'es avec eux, maintenant ! Cingla Rosalie

Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose, la main d'Emmett s'écrasa sur la joue de Rosalie

-Maintenant ça suffit ou je te fais interner ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! QUE EDWARD NE SOIT PAS TON AMI, MAIS LE MIEN, SOIT, TU ME BLESSES MAIS JE N'OSE IMAGINER CE QUE RESSENT EDWARD ! MAIS C'EST MON AMI ALORS TU VAS LE RESPECTER, BELLANE T'AS RIEN FAIT, TU ES JALOUSE ? JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU AS PEUR, MAIS IL FAUT ARRETER ! BELLA N'EST PAS TA BELLE-MERE ! ELLE NE VA PAS PRENDRE EDWARD OU PROFITER DE LUI COMME ELLE L'A FAIT AVEC TON PERE ET TOI ! BELLA EST LA DOUCEUR ET LA GENTILLESSE INCARNEE, ELLE S'OCCUPE DE CHARLIE SANS ARRIERE PENSEE, SANS CHERCHER L'ARGENT EN SOUHAITANT TOUT PAYER, ELLE REFUSE QU'EDWARD PAIE ! ALORS DIS MOI QUE TU VAS TE REPRENDRE !

-Tu viens de me frapper ? Demanda Rosalie choquée, la main sur sa joue qu'Emmett venait de frapper.

-Et je te promets bien pire ! Maintenant reprends toi !

-Je suis convaincue qu'elle veut abuser de la naïveté d'Edward...

-Elle a plus de 15 ans d'écart avec Edward, si quelqu'un peut abuser de quelqu'un c'est lui, alors s'il te plaît !

-Mais comment tu peux lui faire confiance ?

-Parce que je me fis à mon instinct et à celui de Edward et Bella ainsi qu'à celui de nos trois garçons. Ils vont bien ensemble, ils sont bien dans leur rôle de parents pour Charlie. Si Jasper et Alice les ont choisis, ils avaient leurs raisons et tu ne peux pas voir tout en noir, parce ta vie a été un enfer et que tu as fini dans un internat à cause de ta belle-mère. Mais mes amis ont le droit d'avoir leur chance et ils ont le droit à être heureux. Je peux comprendre que tu ne leur fasses pas confiance mais tu leur dois le respect.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle mette les pieds chez nous !

-Je peux comprendre, lui assurais-je, mais je ne viendrais donc plus, Bella est la maman de Charlie et je suis son père, même si ce n'est pas génétique mais légal, c'est un fait et je refuse de les laisser de côté. Je remplirais mon rôle de parrain, car c'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez choisi, et je leur apprendrais le respect, la tolérance, ne pas juger les gens au premier regard, aux premiers gestes, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservera avec Bella, mais je refuse de ne pas vivre dans l'angoisse de ce qu'il pourra se passer ! Tu as vécu ta vie ! Tu as certainement eu des peurs, mais tu as vécu ou survécu ! Ne nous empêche pas de vivre notre vie, parce tu as peur, ce sont tes peurs, nous avons assez des nôtres sans assumer les tiennes ! Tu ne nous penses pas capable d'élever Charlie comme notre enfant car ce n'est pas notre enfant, enfin Bella ne l'a pas porté dans son ventre. Voudrais-tu un autre enfant Rosalie, voudrais-tu élever cet enfant comme le tien car tu penses le « mériter » ? Ce n'est pas le premier prix d'une loterie, cet enfant ne connaîtra ces parents que par ce qu'on lui en dira ! Que diras-tu à Charlie quand il posera des questions, que répondront des parents, désignés par les services sociaux quand il posera des questions ? Est-ce que Bella aura le droit d'avoir son neveu ou moi mon filleul si cette nouvelle famille nous le refuse parce que « ça ne passe pas » ? Que sais-tu de notre vie, de nos vies, depuis le décès d'Alice et Jasper, en dehors de tes idées préconçues comme le fait qu'on est incapable ? Si tu savais qu'on partageait la même chambre et le même litt, car sinon on n'arrive pas à dormir, que le lit de Charlie est dans notre chambre car nous avons peur de le perdre lui aussi ! Et on le fait sans arrière pensée, parce qu'on en a besoin et que pour le moment c'est de tenir debout qui est important ! T'es-tu posée la question de comment Bella gérait ses études en même temps que Charlie, ses examens et sa prochaine année, comment on allait gérer la garde de notre filleul lorsqu'on va travailler alors que rien n'était prévu car Alice devait rester à la maison. Que mon travail est tellement pourri, que j'ai une collègue si adorable que je suis sexuellement harcelé par elle, et ce, depuis la maladie d'Elisabeth... que mon patron me demande de m'engager plus maintenant que je suis célibataire ! Que je dois mettre orphelin et orpheline à la rue pour pouvoir me consacrer à mon travail ! Sais-tu que j'ai démissionné pour vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais !

-Euh...

-Et bien non, tu ne le sais pas parce que ça ne t'intéresse pas ! Seule toi et ce que tu penses t'intéressent !

-Edward...

-Ça ne m'intéresse plus Rosalie, tu as dépassé les bornes à plusieurs reprises et au nom de ma très grande amitié envers Emmett, je ne te mets pas à la porte ! Je vais appeler tes enfants et nous allons ouvrir les cadeaux que des gens merveilleux nous ont offert et tu partiras avec eux. Je ne mettrais plus les pieds chez toi même en ton absence car j'ai entendu ta demande. Je continuerai à voir mes filleuls si tu le permets dans le parc ou lorsqu'ils auront leurs activités sportives, bien sûr Bella et Charlie seront avec moi. Je ne te prends pas par surprise... Emmett avec tes gars tu viens quand tu veux, tu es le bienvenu, mais je pense que tu comprends...

-Pas de soucis, Eddy, je comprends, je ferais pareil : je protégerai ma famille ! Je t'appellerai quand je sortirai avec eux... Le plus difficile sera de leur expliquer pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir ou plus venir nous voir ! Leur dire juste la vérité sera déjà un bon début je pense...

Bella se leva chercher le biberon de Charlie, je la voyait trembler et je me tournais vers Emmett

-Les garçons sont dans l'ancien atelier d'Elisabeth, nous l'avons transformé en chambre pour nos filleuls afin que l'âme d'Elisabeth ne soit pas enfermée dans une salle maudite. Je vous aurai bien fait visiter mais ce n'est pas le bon jour.

-Cool l'idée, c'est de toi ?

-Ouais, mais Bella m'a aidé et soutenu dans ma démarche en donnant un côté pratique et évolutif à cette pièce, j'ajoutais avec un petit sourire, Lizzy voulait tellement des enfants alors je trouvais que c'était respecter ces choix que de leur faire une pièce, rien que pour eux !

-Mec, elle serait super fière de toi...

-Tu crois ? Parfois j'ai des doutes... aujourd'hui plus encore que d'habitude...

-Allez je vais chercher mes loustics ! Nous lança Emmett .

Je me tournais alors vers Rosalie

-Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, Rosalie, je pensais te connaître et que tu étais mon amie, celle de Lizzy aussi mais je me suis trompé et c'est douloureux car tu étais quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Je n'aurai pas apprécié et accepté d'être le parrain de tes enfants sinon. Mais ma porte t'est fermée tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'excuse de ta part.

-Pa'ain ça y est, tu vas ouvrir les cadeaux !

-Oui Sam... (je le remerciais silencieusement de couper cette discussion peu agréable)

-Regardez qui j'ai trouvé réveillé avec son grand frère qui le regardait au cas où... On dirait qu'il a faim Charliglouton ! Allez va Pa'ain 'dy comme disait Sam y'a pas longtemps encore...

-Que tu peux être cloche des fois toi !

-Lala !

-Oui Riley !

-Charlie il a faim ! Faut te dépêcher !

-J'arrive ! J'arrive !

-Ah ! Voilà le repas de monsieur !

-Emmett, ne le fait pas passer pour plus vorace qu'il n'est !

-Belli bello ouvre ton paquet et on en reparle, ok ?

-Pa'ain tu ouvres celui de Charlie et moi j'ouvre le tien !

-Hey ! c'est pas juste ! cria Paul

-Viens ouvrir le mien Paul, lui proposa Bella... j'ai eu plus de Noël et d'anniversaire que toi alors, tu peux rattraper un peu de ton retard...

-Merci Bella !

-Hey Riley ouvre le mien, je lui proposais.

-Mais c'est le tien ?

-Je sais mais tu ne vas pas rester tout seul à nous regarder ?

-Merci Didi

-Regarde, on t'a trouvé un super livre sur les bébés pour tout savoir, même que papa il a dit qu'avec maman, il l'avait aussi et qu'il les avait beaucoup aidé au début avec nous.

-Merci beaucoup génial !

-Charlie il a reçu une girafe à mordre ! Bon elle est crop grosse pour lui mais elle est plus pitite que la voiture que papa voulait prendre ! Et pis è fait moins de bruit !

-Et Lala, t'as reçu quoi ? demanda Paul

-Lala elle a reçu ben un livre sur toutes les activités qu'on peut faire avec les nenfants des touts petits aux tous grands... répondit Sam fièrement.

-Merci beaucoup à vous tous c'est vraiment super !

-Papa nous a dit que tu pouvais déjà faire des trucs avec Charlie déjà !

-Merci beaucoup pour tout ça les gars, c'est vraiment super super sympa !

-Bon c'est pas tous les loustics mais va falloir rentrer à la maison ! Allez mettez vos vestes et vos chaussures, vous dites au revoir et en voiture ! Dit Emmett.

Ils mirent tous plus ou moins vingt bonnes minutes à tout gérer et on passa un sacré moment à rire, de qui mettait les chaussures à l'envers, à l'endroit, la veste mal boutonnée, l'écharpe et le bonnet de travers, et puis tous sortirent, quand Sam se retourna :

-Dis pa'ain, c'est quand tu viens à la maison avec Charlie et Lala pour que je leur montre ma chambre... ?

-Pas tout de suite bonhomme, lui répondis-je en me baissant pour être à la hauteur de son regard.

-Vous êtes toujours fâchés alors ?

-Je ne suis pas fâché Sam, je suis triste et déçu... et j'ai perdue une amie.

-D'accord, salut, murmura Sam en se détournant de moi, puis il passa devant sa mère et le lança

-T'es méchante ! Tu rends criste tout le monde ! Moi j'ai besoin de jouer avec pa'ain. Toi t'en as pas alors tu t'en fiches ! Mais pas moi ! Je t'aime plus ! T'es plus ma maman ! T'es devenue une méchante maman !

Sam explosa en larmes et Bella se précipita vers lui :

-Sam, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça à ta maman ! Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle pense agir très bien et elle pense vous protéger.

-Mais t'es gentille, ça se voit !

-Ta maman pense que je veux faire du mal à ton parrain et ta famille, alors elle ne veut pas de moi !

-Ben ma maman d'avant, elle était pas comme ça ! Quand on était criste, elle consolait, elle nous laissait pas pleurer tout seul ! Elle me dit que quand y'a quelqu'un qui est criste et qui pleure qu'il faut aller le consoler et l'aider. Mais toi t'es criste et t'es toute seule si y'a pas pa'ain et Charlie alors faut te consoler et être gentil avec toi !

-Merci Sam ! Tu es un grand frère formidable

-Moi te n'aime tout plein Lala, murmura-t-il dans le cou de ma belle qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi aussi, ajoutèrent en chœur ses frères.

Emmett vint la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrassa et monta en voiture avec sa famille. Il était presque 14 heures et nous étions de nouveau seuls. Sauf que moins de 5 minutes plus tard, notre livraison arriva. Ce n'était plus l'euphorie, on déballa, on installa les affaires de Charlie et on se perdit dans nos pensées... dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les paroles de Rosalie résonnaient encore dans nos têtes. Elles étaient terribles... Mais si c'est ce qu'elle ressentait alors il nous faudrait nous éviter. Et je connaissais suffisamment bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle culpabilisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un message d'Emmett. Elle explosa de rire. En gros, il lui interdisait de se fustiger et de ne pas assumer le passé de sa femme, elle devait faire ces erreurs et pas assumer celles des autres, en des termes si imagés et accompagnés d'une photo des garçons qui faisaient un concours de grimaces pour elle !

Je pourrais résumer les jours, semaines et mois qui suivirent, comme la gestion du jour le jour pour les études, pour mes filleuls qu'on voyait au parc et qui prenaient un grand plaisir à jouer avec Charlie. On ne parlait pas de Rosalie qu'on ne voyait pas. Sam avait confié à Bella qu'il était fâché contre elle. Il ne dessinait que pour nous ou son papa. Bella lui expliqua qu'il ne devait pas se rendre malheureux car dessiner pour sa maman c'était normal. Mais Sam n'en démordait pas.

Mon travail n'avançait pas trop, j'avais quelques clients fortunés, ce qui m'arrangeait bien, et le bouche à oreille fonctionnait mais je n'étais pas trop pressé... profiter de Bella et Charlie était merveilleux. Bella avait réussi ses examens de janvier et juin aussi. Réussir son année dans ces conditions étaient un exploit mais elle avait serré des dents et travailler encore plus qu'avant !

Pour Charlie qui grandissait à vu d'œil, la première dent, le premier sourire, son premier retourner, son premier assis, puis debout en juin furent des expériences merveilleuses. C'était un enfant tranquille, un peu comme Jasper, mais joyeux comme sa mère. Il montrait souvent la photo de ses parents en disant « Papa » « Mama ». Grâce à mes filleuls, Bella s'appelait Lala et entre mama et Lala et bien la marge était faible, le parrain Eddy d'Emmett devint un Pa'dy puis un Dady pas loin d'un papa non plus.

Et puis il y avait ma relation à Bella... peut être ce qui avait le plus changé. Notre couple avait bougé, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donnez des détails, nous les mecs on en parle pas, sauf entre pote et à part Emmett je n'avais pas trop d'ami... Sinon j'étais bien... j'adorais me promener avec Bella en lui tenant la main ou les épaules, avec la poussette, je lui volais un baiser aussi de temps en temps, sur la joue ou sur les cheveux ! Mais pas plus... ça me suffisait !

Elle n'était pas retournée dans sa chambre. Non elle dormait toujours avec moi et Charlie dormait maintenant dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella. Nous passions des moments très agréables, pas de gros câlins, pas de petits non plus... enfin pas plus que la main dans le dos ou sur les bras ou dans les cheveux... Mais ça me convenait, on discutait beaucoup, on riait aussi.

Charlie nous faisait beaucoup rire, ses éclats de rire étaient nos bouffées de bonheur suprême, il jouait aussi avec ses pieds, chacun de ses progrès était synonyme de photos. Bella excellait dans ce rôle de photographe paparazzi de Charlie. Nous avions dans le salon maintenant, une photo en noir et blanc de ses petits pieds et de ses petites mains. Pas de visage, pas de position compromettante non plus.

Je savais ce que je ressentais pour Bella, il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour moi. Je tenais à Bella, plus qu'à une amie, elle était celle avec qui je voulais passer ma vie à élever Charlie, et si possible pas que lui. Mais ça, seul l'avenir me le dirait. Il fallait, maintenant que j'étais conscient, et complètement … fondu de cette fille, que je lui dise ou lui fasse comprendre, ou lui expliquer. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes futures actions, mais pas question de laisser tomber Bella ou de la faire douter. Je voulais qu'elle … je devenais... je bafouillais tellement dans mon propre cerveau que je me faisais rire tout seul...

**Bella**

Je rêvais d'oublier le 27 décembre, mais ce n'était pas possible. Je repassais souvent notre conversation dans ma tête. Heureusement Edward me remarquait souvent et il ne me laissait pas m'enliser. Il me faisait rire, ou on partait en promenade ou il arrivait avec Charlie et on jouait sur le tapis d'éveil ou encore on faisait de la balançoire soit dans le jardin soit dans la véranda, sur sa balancelle. Du coup, je me recentrais sur les choses et les personnes importantes de ma vie. J'ai réussi à travailler mes examens, à les réussir aussi, je gardais Charlie lorsque Edward était en rendez-vous. Nous voyions aussi les garçons et Emmett dans les parcs ou les terrains de sport, mais jamais Rosalie, depuis le début de l'année, nous ne l'avions pas revue, ni même entendue. Par contre, Sam souffrait de l'attitude de sa mère, et essayait toutes les solutions et les moyens de pression d'un enfant de 4 ans. Il punissait sa mère, en ne lui parlant plus, en refusant ses câlins, en ne lui donnant plus aucun dessin. Je me disais que Rosalie devait souffrir si ses enfants réagissaient comme ça. Si Charlie m'ignorait, je décrocherais la lune pour revenir dans ses petits papiers. Mais a priori, elle ne fonctionnait pas comme moi ou comme Edward... Ces enfants souffraient et malgré les efforts d'Edward, je me sentais coupable. Emmett me secouait et me promenait la tête en bas pour me faire passer le goût de m'en vouloir. Je n'étais pas convaincue mais le bien être des enfants étant primordial donc je passais outre, et je jouais avec eux.

Chaque jour qui passait me rendait plus joyeuse, et quand je regardais Charlie évoluer... j'oubliais facilement tous les sacrifices que je faisais : rien en dehors de la fac et d'Edward et notre filleul. Quoique à chaque fois que je pensais de cette façon, je me traitais d'idiote. Qu'est ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre, rien ! Vivre avec eux était ma vie ! Élever Charlie était merveilleux, il grandissait à vue d'œil, ses essais pour se retourner, pour s'asseoir et faire du quatre pattes, ses essais pour se mettre debout. Et pour se mettre debout, j'étais convaincue qu'on avait un peu de marge comme jusqu'à ces 12 mois, mais non, je retrouvais le côté « je tiens pas en place » d'Alice parce qu'à 7 mois Charlie était debout. Bien sûr il ne ravageait rien, il essayait de se déplacer faisant preuve d'un calme jaspérien, il avait les yeux verts de mon frère, et les cheveux bruns d'Alice et j'adorais le prendre en photo... oh pas le plus beau sourire, la plus grosse larme, non, juste, les attitudes de dos, les acrobaties, ses pieds et ses mains, barbouillés ou toutes propres comme lorsqu'il jouait avec Edward et qu'il essayait de lui faire des câlins sur la figure et j'aimais capturé ces moments, juste des gros plans et pas de visage. On avait quelques cadres dans le salon et dans notre pièce.

Et puis je vivais avec Edward, notre relation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué... Je n'étais pas retournée dormir dans ma chambre, on l'avait transformée pour Charlie, c'était maintenant le sienne. Je dormais donc toujours avec Edward. Mais rien d'autre ! On était présent l'un pour l'autre, un soutien, mais mon regard sur lui avait changé. Je ne regrettais pas d'élever Charlie avec lui. J'adorais toujours autant me promener dans le jardin près de la pièce d'eau. Ce lieu était spécial pour moi, je m'y sentais bien et surtout en confiance et chez moi. Et c'est de nouveau là que je vins non pas souffler, mais pour me perdre dans mes pensées. Cette fois je n'avais pas de musique sur les oreilles, juste les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres, le soleil qui me chauffait doucement me faisait penser à la présence d'Edward, constante, permanente... Je ne voyais personne prendre sa place. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus un ami, enfin si, mais pas seulement, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, c'était l'homme le plus important de ma vie, je savais qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre, quoiqu'il arrive dans sa vie. Il me faisait vibrer, rougir aussi mais j'avais toujours une excuse pour l'expliquer, je déplacerais des montagnes pour lui, le prendre dans les bras ou ébouriffer ses cheveux, c'était mon plaisir mais il appréciait beaucoup. Parfois, ça me demandait beaucoup d'efforts de ne l'embrasser que sur la joue. Je soupirais et me fustigeais, j'étais incorrigible et romantique ! Mais ça restait Edward... Je soupirais et rouvris les yeux pour me trouver nez-à-nez avec … lui !

-Et bien... tu semblais loin, dans d'heureuses pensées !

-Si tu savais..., je souris, et Charlie ?

-Il fait la sieste ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le mouchard avec moi. Il va dormir au moins 3 heures. Ça nous laisse le temps de souffler et de profiter du soleil.

-Tu parles comme un vrai père, c'est vraiment agréable, dis-je en souriant en posant ma tête sur son épaule, son bras pardessus mon épaule.

-Mais j'en suis un, dit-il en posant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-C'est vrai... tu te débrouilles plutôt bien d'ailleurs, commentais-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Oui mais sans toi, ou plutôt l'un sans l'autre, on n'y serait pas arrivé...

Son regard descendit vers le mien et on se figea. Je pense qu'on comprit en même temps mais c'est lui qui parla le premier :

-Bella... Je ne veux pas tout gâcher...

-Moi non plus...

-Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus... moi, autant que Charlie, ai besoin de toi...

-Pareil...

-Mais les choses ont changé ou ont évolué...

-Pour moi aussi...

-Alors tu ne voudras pas... ?

-Je ne pense pas, non ! J'en suis même sure !

-OK...

Il se pencha doucement vers moi, sa seconde main touchant ma joue à l'instant où nos lèvres se touchèrent. Ce fut sans comparaison... Je me laissais embarquer, les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes étaient douces, on ne se livrait pas bataille, on se trouvait, s'accordait, et finalement on était bien.

Doucement, on se sépara et on se sourit, pas un grand sourire, juste celui qu'on fait quand on comprend quelque chose.

-J'ai compris le sourire de mon frère !

-Moi aussi...

-Il avait compris avant nous, hein... ?

-Oui mais il avait surtout compris qu'on était pas prêt pour ça !

-Et il avait raison !

-Tu m'en voudrais si je recommençais ?

-Je t'en voudrais si tu me le demandes à chaque fois !

Il pouffa et cette fois il attaqua carrément mes lèvres, pour mon plus grand plaisir... Quoique lorsque sa langue vint taquiner mes lèvres pour demander l'autorisation et l'accès je finis de fondre. C'est à se demander comment je faisais pour tenir dans ces bras...

-Tu sais je suis ravi... je vais encore plus adorer dormir avec toi... Je n'ai plus d'excuse à trouver pour te prendre dans mes bras et ne plus te lâcher... ou te chercher à la fac... ou t'embrasser...

-T'as envie de faire tout ça ?

-hum hum...

-Alors je vais pouvoir t'embrasser quand tu seras en train de te concentrer sur des dossiers importants et compliqués, quand tu seras en train de lire, ou en train de dormir ou quand tu viendras me chercher à la fac avec Charlie... lui murmurais-je

-Je me réjouis d'avance...

-Moi aussi...

-Ça te dit de boire un café, un coca ?

-Un café, ça me tente assez...

-Allez viens...

Il me tendit la main et on rentra collés l'un à l'autre pour notre plus grand bonheur. On avait le sourire aux lèvres, tout le temps, pour le café, pour gérer Charlie.

Charlie qui commençait à babiller, il disait « mama » ou « papa » quand il voyait la photo de sa chambre... Et puis un jour à force d'entendre les fils d'Emmett, il frappa Edward sur le genou pour attirer son attention et devant son manque d'attention, il s'écria

-Pa 'dy ! Da 'dy !

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Pa 'dy ! Da 'dy !

-Hey t'as trouvé un surnom à parrain ! Lui dis-je

-Lala, Da'dy !

-Oui... tu as raison c'est Dady...

-Lala... Dady !

-Oui Charlie, c'est Dady !

Edward avait les larmes aux yeux et je lui tendis Charlie, au lieu de le prendre, il s'approcha de nous et nous colla contre lui, nous embrassant dans les cheveux pour Charlie, et sur le coin de ma bouche. La réaction de notre filleul nous fit éclater de rire

-Lala … Dady... Mam...

C'était sa façon de dire qu'il voulait un bisou lui aussi. Mam c'était le bruit d'un bisou pour lui et tout ça se termina en bataille de chatouille... et Charlie cria grâce :

-Lala... Dady...

On finit épuisés, les deux adultes sur le dos l'un contre l'autre et Charlie sur nous qui nous câlina, avant d'essayer de descendre pour aller vers la cuisine à 4 pattes. Edward se redressa sur un coude et me dit :

-Tu crois que notre fils à faim ?

-Je ne crois pas ! J'en suis sûr Dady ! En route pour le goûter !

-Chouette ! Lala de mon cœur...

-Méfie toi Cullen... !

-Même pas peur, ma chérie !

-...

-Quoi ? Attends je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé, pour toi c'est trop tôt et je comprends mais...

-T'as tord mon chéri, ma vengeance sera terrible !

-Tu...

-Je... ?

-Rien... merci !

-De rien … et toi aussi !

Edward éclata de rire et poursuivit :

-Nos conversations deviennent de plus en plus recherchées...

-C'est vrai, tu as raison alors on se tait et on profite c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux !

Voilà les jours ont passé, rythmés par les progrès de Charlie et l'avancée de notre relation, rien de charnel, nous n'étions pas prêts, en tout cas pas moi !

La fin de l'année sonna avec mes exams... rien de bien marquant je les avais réussis, Edward avait quelques clients qui nous permettaient de vivre, Emmett nous avait embêtés un peu mais ses fils nous avaient défendus, Rosalie était toujours aux abonnés absents pour nous mais plus pour ses garçons. Charlie progressait toujours. L'été passa sans départ ou vacances... nos anniversaires passèrent aussi, on profitait... La rentrée : le début de ma dernière année... puis l'anniversaire de Charlie, et j'angoissais, Edward le savait car je dormais très mal, ça voulait dire qu'on arrivait aussi à la date anniversaire de la disparition de mon frère et ma belle-sœur...

Tout pour moi se bousculait, mes sentiments, mes angoisses, mon passé, mon avenir...

J'avais l'impression de passer à côté de plein de choses, mais mes moments de complicité avec l'amour de ma vie me permettait de tenir. On ne s'était pas encore avouer nos sentiments, on s'en doutait mais rien à haute voix. Il en était de même de notre relation physique, on n'avait pas dépassé le stade des baisers et des câlins légers... Pour aller plus loin, il me fallait avoir plus confiance en moi. Edward était mon premier et du coup mais j'angoissais devant son expérience, et surtout devant mon inexpérience. Quelque part j'étais atterrée, mais je savais que tout arriverait à temps. On avait eu quelques câlins poussés mais je n'osais pas trop... Je me disais toujours qu'Edward avait des besoins et je ne souhaitais pas démarrer quelque chose que je me savais incapable d'achever. Il ne me repoussait jamais, me rassurait, me disait qu'il avait le temps, qu'il n'était pas pressé et que son plus grand bonheur c'était de vivre à mes côtés et de dormir en me tenant dans ces bras. J'en doutais, mais tous ces gestes le confirmaient alors j'essayais de ne pas y penser...

On prépara aussi l'anniversaire de Charlie, nous avions décidé de lui offrir un bureau pour être avec nous grâce à sa chaise évolutive, et puis, en jouet, il recevra sa première boîte de gros legos... Pour moi c'était incontournable et pour Edward aussi, du coup, nous étions ravis. Emmett devait compléter la collection. Je faisais confiance à Sam, Riley et Paul pour avoir des idées pour leur petit frère d'adoption. Après il n'y avait pas grand chose à lui offrir, le couvrir de jouets ou de cadeaux ne nous intéressait pas et Charlie n'aurait pas compris, et puis il n'aurait joué qu'avec un ou deux, alors... autant cibler le plus intéressant.

On prépara aussi une petite fête avec Memett, Sam, Paum et 'iley comme disait Charlie. J'aurai espéré que Rosalie fasse l'effort mais non. Je savais que les garçons lui avaient annoncé qu'Edward et moi nous étions en couple, mais elle ne s'était pas réjoui comme eux. Par Emmett, je savais qu'elle attendait que nous nous séparions et que l'on fasse souffrit Charlie. Elle me considérait immature, manipulatrice et pensait qu'Edward était sous mon influence, manipulé et surtout trop vieux pour être avec une gamine, qui n'avait pas d'expérience de la vie et qui faisait pitié. Pour tout ça, Emmett n'avait pas été très prolixe mais j'avais comblé les blancs, comme une grande.

Tant pis, je saurai me montrer digne des deux hommes de ma vie. J'avais appris qu'Elisabeth étaient la marraine des garçons, au détour d'une conversation. Sam était venu me voir alors que je restais à côté de Charlie qui dormait sur une couverture dans le parc.

-Dis Lala...

-Oui Sam, dis-je en relevant la tête de mon livre et de mes cours.

-Maintenant que t'es la namou'euse de pa'ain...

-Oui... je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand je l'entendais me parler : son langage me faisait complètement craqué.

-Ben, tu vas êt'e aussi ma ma'aine... paque Lizzi elle était not'e ma'aine alors... ben tu vois, elle est pus là et pis toi t'es là... enfin... maman elle dit que tu peux pas... tu dois pas prendre la place de Lizzi mais moi j'aimerai bien, t'es gentille comme elle, tu joues avec nous, tu t'occupes de Cha'lie et de pa'ain. Il a le sourire toujours maintenant et il est super namoureux il m'a dit !

-Tu sais je peux être là, je peux venir et t'écouter, mais une marraine tu n'en a qu'une et c'est Elisabeth !

-Oh tu veux pas, alors ! Dit-il tout triste.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça mais je ne veux pas prendre la place de Lizzy, je dois trouver une autre place... peut être que je fais la même chose qu'elle mais je ne peux pas être elle.

-Alors je peux pas t'appeler ma'aine...

-Non tu ne peux pas parce que je ne le suis pas... mais tu peux trouver un nom qui me donne une place particulière pour toi.

-Ben Cha'lie y t'appelle Lala... alors je sais pas !

-Et bien, tu me peux continuer à m'appeler Lala...

-Ben papa i't'appelle Belli-belle...

-Oui effectivement...

-Mmmmm...

Je le voyais réfléchir très profondément

-J'ai trouvé ! Je vais t'appeler MaLala... Ma pour ma'aine et Lala pour toi... T'es d'accord ?

-Ca me va ! Lui dis-je en souriant

-Youpeee ! Merci !

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et fila en criant

-Paul, Iley ! Elle est d'accord c'est Malala ! Elle est d'accord !

Son innocence et son enthousiasme me firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Il en fallait finalement peu pour satisfaire un enfant, lui dire la vérité et assumer ! Et la joie et le bonheur qui en découlaient n'avaient pas de prix. J'étais donc devenu Malala, princesse africaine pour Emmett, et fée marraine secrète, pour les enfants. Edward ne cachait pas son sourire de ce nouveau surnom, pour lui cela représentait enfin notre vie. Elisabeth resterait la marraine, comme lui le parrain, et je devenait la parraine, ou Malala. J'aimais à penser parfois que j'avais quelques pouvoirs pour rendre les choses plus belles, comme le pensait Riley, pour la vie de Charlie et d'Edward.

J'eus du mal à préparer la fête des « un an » de notre filleul, j'étais en plein démarrage de l'année et tout partait dans tous les sens, c'était compliqué après les vacances de laisser les hommes de ma vie à la maison, seuls. Mais Edward me soutenait et il prépara autant cette fête que moi. Jasper et Alice étaient présents, par une bougie et une rose, Charlie voulait aussi une photo d'eux alors on avait tout placée sur la table du repas. Mais il y avait toujours une petite table avec leur photo, un dessin de leur fils et souvent une bougie allumée. On avait pensé il y a quelques mois déjà à cet endroit, ce n'était pas un mausolée, mais plutôt un lieu où Charlie pouvait aller tout seul quand il voulait voir ses parents. On savait que les prochaines années seraient compliquées. Mais il n'était pas question pour nous de lui cacher que nous n'étions pas ces parents, mais on lui répétait sans cesse qu'on l'aimait comme notre fils. Ce sera à lui plus tard de choisir la place qu'il nous ferait, parents ou non, parrain/marraine ou rien.

La veille de la fête, je reçus un appel de Sam

-Malala, c'est Sam. Bonjour !

-Bonjour, Sam, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

-D'accord, je t'écoute alors...

-Tu nous as dit qu'on devait venir pour 11h30, mais on viendra pas à 5 en fait, papa il dit que...

-Sam, c'est toi qui voulait m'appeler ou c'est ton papa qui voulait m'appeler ?

-C'est moi, je voulais te prévenir, mais y'a des mots crop compliqués pour moi !

-Alors donne le téléphone à ton papa que je lui parle...

-D'accord, au'voir, Malala...

-A demain Sam...

-Salut Belli-Belle...

-Emmett !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Bon Emmy, t'en viens au fait !

-Écoute... Je sais qu'on devait venir à 4 pour le repas demain... mais ça te poserait un problème si tu rajoutais un couvert ?

-Rajouter un couvert ? Emmett...

-Non Bella, elle est jalouse de toi, elle n'assume pas son passé...

-Emmett, s'il te plaît... Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent, même si c'est douloureux pour nous et tes enfants. Mais il faut la respecter !

-D'accord, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'empathie...

-Dis donc... t'en as du vocabulaire…, m'exclamais-je en souriant

-Ne te protège pas derrière de l'humour s'il te plaît ! Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai et que c'est ce qui fait que je t'adore et que Rose a du mal ! Mais elle voudrait venir demain et elle sait qu'elle n'a pas présenté ses excuses alors...

-Je viens d'être frappée de surdité ! Tu m'excuses, j'appelle Edward !

-Attends Bella...

Je le laissais parler dans le vide et appelais Edward, sans rien dire je lui tendis le téléphone et filais dans la véranda. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il y avait à dire, je ne voulais pas prendre part aux décisions. J'étais lâche, je le savais, mais cette situation me pesait plus que tout !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Edward me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et murmura :

-J'ai dû changer la date du repas pour l'anniversaire de Charlie avec Emmett ! Je refuse de gâcher ce jour merveilleux ! Alors, on fait la fête tous les trois et je vous invite au restaurant, et on remet ça ensemble, le lendemain, avec Emmett qui viendra à cinq. On fera comme il nous plaît, elle parlera si elle veut mais, elle doit sourire et être aimable et avenante sinon c'est la porte !

-OK... de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Mais l'idée de passer cette journée avec vous deux, ça me plaît énormément ! Et je refuse de voir cette journée gâchée aussi, mais ça m'énerve de devoir tout changer, je n'aime pas ça, ça me déstabilise, ça me rend insécure et c'est plus fort que moi ! Je mets un temps fou à m'organiser et un rien qui vient perturber, me fait voler en éclat... Tu sais quoi, ça m'énerve de me laisser perturber !

-Mmmm, je vais te détendre alors en te faisant plein de bisous dans le cou, en discutant avec toi de ce qui te fait peur et comment on peut faire pour diminuer ton inquiétude. Tu veux bien ?

-Tu es vraiment le petit ami idéal !

-J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?

-Si ! Tout comme tu es ma petite amie... la moitié de mon cœur, celle qui m'est indispensable, à mon bonheur et à ma vie.

-Et bien je ne sais pas si je vais résister à tout ces qualificatifs... toi qui es l'homme de ma vie, mon confident, mon soutien, mon complice, mon partenaire et surtout l'homme qui partage ma vie et celui que j'aime, murmurai-je en jouant avec ses doigts.

Devant son silence, j'en conclus que ce n'était pas réciproque...

-Je suis désolée je me suis laissée emporter...

-Ne t'excuse jamais de me dire que tu m'aimes...

-Mais …

-Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, depuis si longtemps!

-J'ai cru, devant ton silence, que...

-Ce n'était pas réciproque ?

-Oui, je dis d'une petite voix

-Il n'y a que toi pour douter de ces choses-là ! Mais je ferais en sorte que tu n'en doutes plus jamais ! Quoiqu'en disent ou pensent certaines personnes, tu es celle qui fait mon bonheur, qui y contribue. Je n'oublie ni ne renie mon passé, mais je persiste à dire que je l'assume et qu'il m'a permis de te trouver, toi et Charlie.

-Merci de m'aider ainsi et de m'aimer... Ça me semble parfois tellement irréaliste, moi la jeunette, étudiante, responsable d'un enfant d'un an presque et partageant la vie d'une personne comme toi ! Tu mérites ou tu devrais trouver une personne commet toi, brillante, avec un métier assuré, qui ne tâtonne pas pour éduquer un bébé.

-Mais je tâtonne autant que toi et c'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Tu m'apportes cette petite touche insouciante qui m'a toujours fait défaut ! Tu n'es pas frondeuse ou inconsciente ! Tu mènes ta vie de manière raisonnable et parfois, je me fais un plaisir de casser ta routine... Mais j'espère ne jamais te mettre en insécurité ! C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite pour toi et pour nous.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te fais autant confiance !

-Alors le restaurant demain ça te va ? Je sais que tu pensais faire une fête avec les enfants mais...

-Non c'est pas grave c'est juste que c'est dommage, je me réjouissais qu'il reçoive tous ces legos le même jour, ainsi il n'aurait pas eu plusieurs cadeaux mais un seul ! Il faut juste que je m'adapte et ce n'est pas forcément ma meilleure qualité... Que je me dise que ce n'est pas grave et que je ne suis pas en danger malgré tout.

-Si c'est trop rapide, ce n'est pas grave... on peut aussi rester ici, me proposa-t-il arrangeant.

-Non, c'est bon, en fait je commence à culpabiliser car tu fais tellement d'efforts pour me rendre les choses faciles et moi je suis là avec mes insécurités... mes incertitudes...

-Bella, je suis avec toi, je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes doutes et tes incertitudes ! C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi.

-Pourquoi tu es si parfait, si compréhensif avec moi ?

-Parce que tu l'es tout autant avec moi, quand j'ai peur, quand je doute, quand je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux, parce que j'ai déjà eu droit au bonheur avec Elisabeth. J'ai l'impression de voler le bonheur d'Alice et Jasper... Et tu es là, rassurante, garante de ma stabilité et du côté sain de mon esprit. Tu me rassures et quand tu doutes, parfois, ça me rassure, je me dis que je ne suis pas le seul à être comme ça, que j'aurai peut-être la chance que tu veuilles rester avec moi !

Plutôt que répondre, je me tournais dans ces bras, le serrais fort et embrassais le bas de sa mâchoire, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement, pour qu'il réalise la chance que nous avions de nous être trouvés. Il me rendit mon câlin, approfondissant notre baiser à nous en faire gémir... Ses mains remontèrent le long de les hanches, puis de mes côtes, me faisant frémir et me coller encore plus à lui. Je glissais une main dans ses cheveux de la nuque et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Je le sentis grogner contre moi et se presser contre moi. Puis il s'éloigna doucement, posant son front contre le mien et me murmura :

-Il faut que je me calme, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter... T'avoir dans mes bras, te caresser, t'aimer ça m'est vital...

-Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps. Ça devient trop compliqué, chuchotais-je en rougissant.

-Et crois-moi tes rougeurs n'arrangent rien... Mais Charlie va se réveiller de la sieste alors... ce sera pour un autre moment...

-Mouais !

-T'es adorable quand tu fais la moue comme ça ! Je suis aussi frustré que toi mais je pense que c'est mieux non ?

-Si tu le dis ! râlais-je.

-Bella...

-Mmmm ?

-Tu ne m'aides pas, tu sais ! Je ne suis pas sûr que, pour notre première fois, la cuisine soit idéale... !

-Tu veux dire : pour MA première fois !

-Aussi c'est clair... je veux pas la programmer à la minute près mais... pas comme ça non plus.

-Je devrais être touchée par ta prévenance... mais ça m'énerve aussi, je souris malgré tout.

-Va chercher Charlie, je vais préparer notre goûter.

-Chouette ! Au fait pour demain, le resto, chic ou décontracté ?

-Chic, ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre Charlie a 1 an !

J'acquiesçais et partis chercher notre bandit. Je me creusais la tête pour savoir où Edward allait nous emmener. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je devais être bien habillée, Charlie pareil.

Je passais une fin de journée paisible, le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, j'avais fait un gâteau et Charlie avait soufflé sa bougie, On lui donna un petit paquet à ouvrir. On lui expliqua qu'aujourd'hui il y en aurait d'autres, on joua un peu et puis vers 10 heures Edward nous pressa à nous préparer. Grâce à une nos dernières campagnes de shopping, beurk... rien qu'à l'idée j'en ai des frissons, et bien, j'avais une superbe petite robe noir, sage et sexy, de quoi affoler les sens de mon chéri pour la journée... il nous avait prévu un repas traiteur à la maison pour ce soir et j'avais vraiment hâte de profiter de ma journée. J'avais trouvé pour l'anniversaire de Charlie, un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, nœud papillon et un gilet. Il avait de nouvelles chaussures aussi, sa deuxième paire de chaussure de marche. Il attendait fièrement qu'Edward arrive lui aussi pour qu'on parte en voiture. C'est l'expression de Charlie, qui était sur la pas de la porte de la cuisine, qui me ramena sur terre

-Dady, Beau, Lala belle !

-Merci Charlie, tu es très élégant toi aussi, répondit Edward

-A'lie é'gant !

-Oui tu es très élégant ! Au fait où est Bella ? Demanda mon chéri

-Lala, Dady chè'che.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, j'arrive, je range mon verre d'eau.

J'arrivais dans le salon et restais muette, devant la classe de mon compagnon... C'est Edward qui ouvrit la bouche le premier

-Wouah... qui a dit que ma petite amie ne serait pas la plus belle de la journée...

-Ta petite amie, hein ?

-Oh ouiiiii soupira-t-il.

-Alors mon petit ami est vraiment le plus sexy et Charlie est le plus élégant de la journée. Je vais avoir du mal à assumer votre classe aujourd'hui !

-Tu es bien trop modeste, ma chérie, allez bien, prends mon bras, je ne voudrais pas que tu trébuches à cause de tes talons. Charlie viens dans mes bras, mon grand !

Edward s'assura quand on arrive au restaurant sans encombre. Charlie était calme, la salle , magnifique, l'impressionnait et dans ces moments, il se faisait réservé et regardait. Il nous tenait les mains, pour se rassurer. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de commander, c'était prévu dès la réservation. Nos boissons pour l'apéritif arrivèrent, un jus de pomme pour Charlie, qui fut versé dans son gobelet anti-fuite, pas besoin aujourd'hui de refaire le devant de sa tenue, deux flûtes de champagne pour nous. Nous avons eu quelques amuses-bouches, et Charlie mangea un petit feuilleté au saumon. Le repas était délicieux, la crème brûlée de mon dessert était succulente et je dus faire quelques bruits non autorisés car le regard d'Edward posé sur moi était chargé de désir et j'avais un peu de mal à gérer la frustration qui en découlait. Mais la bouche couverte de l'éclair au chocolat de Charlie et le nez au sucre glace du mille feuille d'Edward valait tout le bonheur du monde.

Après un léger débarbouillage de mes deux chéris, le plus grand nous offrit une petite promenade pour digérer. Charlie trottinait légèrement devant nous. Edward me tenait par les épaules et m'embrassait de temps en temps. J'étais bien, notre filleul réalisait petit à petit qu'il avait un an : il faisait semblant de souffler la bougie à tout bout de champs ! On prit notre temps pour la promenade et en fin d'après midi, juste avant que mes pieds ne crient leur désespoir, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Charlie s'endormit dans la voiture et termina sa sieste dans son lit. On ne le changea qu'à son réveil ! La journée avait été si intense qu'il alla se coucher et dormir dès la fin de son repas et après son bain. De notre côté, Edward ouvrit une bouteille de champagne.

-Tu as quelque chose à fêter ce soir ?

-Oui, plusieurs...

-Oh ? Tu m'éclaires ?

-Et bien d'abord, Charlie a un an, ensuite nous sommes ensemble et puis...

-... je t'écoute...

-Eh bien... quand je parle de Charlie, j'ai souvent envie de dire mon fils. En fait c'est notre fils, même si ce n'est pas notre fils biologique, c'est par tous les points le nôtre malgré tout !

-C'est vrai, même légalement c'est notre fils, murmurais-je, mais...

-J'ai envie de parler de Charlie en disant mon fils !

-Je comprends, moi aussi...

-Et puis j'aime son adorable maman...

-Edward ! Je ne suis pas sa maman, c'est quelque chose qui est impossible pour moi ! Mais je t'aime aussi, Papa !

-J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, moi aussi je t'aime môman...

Je pouffais, donnant mon accord à ce surnom.

-Mais il y a encore quelque chose que je voudrais fêter avec toi...

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Et bien... ça fait quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble...

-Je confirme...

-Et je trouve la vie beaucoup trop courte, pour ne pas en profiter, en tout cas, à chaque instant...

-Je suis d'accord avec toi...

-Alors, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je compte en profiter encore plus, pour plus longtemps avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un son petit sourire en coin.

-Non bien sûr que non, je ne t'en voudrais pas... j'en serais ravie même, confirmais-je

Et là, tout s'arrêta. Je le vis faire un pas en arrière et mettre sa main à la poche et la ressortir.

Il mit un genou à terre, et me regarda :

-Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je me dis que j'ai le droit de me lancer...

-Edward...

-Chut...

-D'accord, je chuchotais.

-Bien... Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, je t'ai rencontré au pire moment de ma vie, tu as illuminé la mienne, j'aime à croire que j'ai illuminé la tienne quand ce fut nécessaire, tu m'as apporté un ami sincère et vrai ainsi qu'une tornade, grâce à ta famille, nous avons maintenant un fils, la prunelle de mes yeux, l'être le plus important après toi. Depuis que tu es dans ma vie et que j'ai enfin réalisé ce que je ressentais pour toi, je ne rêve que d'une chose... Bella, veux-tu m'épouser et ainsi assurer notre bonheur ensemble, celui de Charlie, et peut être aussi celui de nos enfants... et continuer à me rendre le plus heureux des hommes ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant un petit écrin

-Tu veux d'autres enfants... avec moi... ?

-Bella...

-Tu veux m'épouser ?

-Oui...

-Quand ?

-A la date anniversaire du décès de Jasper et Alice, pour en faire une date heureuse et continuer à se souvenir moins douloureusement!

-Tu y as déjà pensé, alors ?

-Bella...

-Oui...

-Tu n'as pas répondu !

-Oh... Ça ne t'embête pas que je sois aussi jeune et que je n'ai pas encore de travail, que je sois encore étudiante !

-Non, rien ne m'embête, tu le sais déjà !

-C'est vrai...

-Bella, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, ce n'est pas grave ! Mais aies pitié de mon grand âge et de mes genoux !

-D'accord !

-Tu ne me trouves trop vieux !

-Mais non ! Je réponds à ta question !

-Tu veux dire à celle où je te demande de m'épouser ?

-Oui !

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Bella, veux-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et accepter de m'épouser ?

-Oui... ! Mon dieu Edward, c'est...

-Douloureux pour les genoux ! Dit-il en se relevant.

Il me passa ma bague au doigt et nous éclatâmes de rire... Je finis par reprendre mon souffle, l'embrassai tendrement et m'excusai :

-Je suis désolée

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir gâché ta demande, tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui et moi j'ai lamentablement...

-Rien ! Tu n'as rien fait si ce n'est accepté ma demande et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et cette demande et ta réponse est à notre image : unique !

-Je confirme.

Je me blottis dans ces bras...

-Alors papa, tu es sûr de la date !

-Oui, j'en suis convaincu, je n'ai pas envie de faire traîner les choses et puis pourquoi attendre ?

-Tu as raison... pourquoi attendre... nous avons juste un soucis...

-Juste un ? Lequel ?

-Je n'ai pas de témoin, à part Angela, mon amie de fac qui est fiancée, je ne connais personne, elle connaît tout juste Charlie et tu ne l'as vu que quelques fois !

-Et bien invite la avec son fiancé, on fera connaissance, tu pourras lui demander et je demanderai à Emmett demain. Ne fait pas cette tête, s'il faut Rosalie ne sera pas présente ! Ajouta-t-il devant mon air ahuri ou septique

-Ça m'embêterait qu'Emmett soit seul... Angela sera avec Ben son fiancé...

On sonna à la porte.

-Le repas... ma chérie... tu veux bien apporter nos verres et la bouteille dans la salle à manger. La table est prête !

-Ok...

Nous avions passé une soirée charmante et agréable, le repas était succulent, idéal pour des fiançailles, nous avions eu du fois gras, du saumon et en dessert des profiteroles au chocolat... la soirée était parfaite, je ne cessais de contempler la pierre qui ornait mon doigt... par moment ça ne faisait pas sens, mais la sensation d'un baiser d'Edward sur ma joue, dans mon cou ou sur mes cheveux et de nouveau tout était clair et je souriais comme une imbécile. Une musique délicate me sortit de mes songes et je vis la main tendue d'Edward

-Danse avec moi !

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, d'une part parce que je ne sais pas danser, d'autre parce que j'ai une arme de destruction massive aux pieds !

-Tout est dans le cavalier. Et puis même si c'est pour nous dandiner sur place, rien que pour avoir le bonheur de te serrer dans mes bras, ça en faut la peine !

-Tu as gagné... Et puis il faut bien que je m'entraîne pour dans un mois...

-Exactement future madame Cullen...

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne regretteras pas ? demandais-je anxieuse

-Aucune chance que je regrette ! M'affirma-t-il sérieux.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que j'aime tes défauts : ta jeunesse, ton tempérament qui protège et défend ceux que tu aimes, ta fougue, ton besoin de calme au fond du jardin, ta capacité à faire passer les autres avant toi comme Charlie, moi, ton frère et ta belle-sœur, même si tu dois t'y perdre et t'oublier.

-Tout ça, ce sont des défauts à tes yeux ? dis-je les larmes au yeux.

-Tout ça fait que je t'aime encore plus ! Moi j'y vois un cœur gros comme ça, où il y a assez de place pour moi et ça me suffit ! Murmura Edward contre mes lèvres avant de les embrasser. Et puis tu danses vraiment très bien quand tu n'y penses pas.

Je lui rendit son baiser, intense, sensuel. J'essayais de transmettre tout ce que je ne savais formuler, et il y avait foule. Je passais mes mains dans sa nuque et dans les cheveux qu'il avait à la base de la nuque, je savais qu'il adorait ça. Il grogna juste pour me le confirmer et ses mains sur mes hanches, le bas de mon dos me rapprochèrent de lui au point qu'on ne puisse passer une feuille de cigarette. Il se frotta sans honte à moi, sûrement pour y trouver un certain soulagement. Malheureusement ça ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Sa voix était rauque quand il s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

-Amour, dis moi d'arrêter... Je n'en peux plus et je ne veux pas faire de choses que je regrette parce que tu n'es pas prête.

-Je t'aime et ne t'arrête surtout pas...

Avant que je finisse ma phrase, il me souleva telle une mariée et me porta dans notre chambre. Au lieu de me poser au sol, il me posa une commode, ce dont je m'inquiétais aussitôt, et prenait place entre mes jambes.

-Edward ! Pose moi au sol, la commode ne va pas résister à mon poids !

-Aucun risque qu'elle ne cède et tu ne vas y rester longtemps... je voulais juste rester entre tes jambes le temps de défaire la tirette de ta robe... et de t'embrasser encore … en te calant au plus près de moi.

-Je ne peux pas être plus près... soupirais-je... Tu m'en veux si je fais tomber ta veste et ta chemise au sol ?

-Pas le moins du monde, ma belle... murmura-t-il en m'embrassant tout doucement et en me faisant descendre

Alors, délicatement, je repoussais sa veste, qui atterrit telle une boule de chiffon au sol.

Je dénouais le nœud papillon, prenant mon temps, mes doigts faisaient des arabesques sur ses pectoraux et je les sentaient se contracter sous la chemise.

Je tirais sur le bout de tissu et le laissais rejoindre la veste.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, vu qu'il ne bougeait plus, ses mains sur mes hanches, ses yeux fermés, je l'embrassais sur la mâchoire, puis dans le cou, puis sur chaque morceau de peau que je dévoilais au fur et à mesure que je faisais sauter les boutons.

Une chair de poule apparaissait lorsque je posais mes lèvres doucement. Je tirais sa chemise hors du pantalon, remontait mes mains sur son torse jusqu'à ces épaules que je caressais et repoussais la chemise qui tomba aussi...

-Tu es trop habillée par rapport à moi !

-Si tu touches à ma robe, je serai définitivement beaucoup moins habillée que toi et je crains que nous n'y survivions pas... alors je prends encore un peu d'avance et après...

-Après... ?

Au lieu de répondre, je jouais de mes mains, à la limite de sa ceinture, sur ses fesses, utilisant mes ongles, qui le faisaient frissonner à travers le tissu, je revins vers la ceinture en l'effleurant.

-Tu es en train de me tuer... , dit Edward d'une voix rauque

Je souris en l'embrassant et en le mordillant dans le cou, la boucle de la ceinture céda, les boutons sautèrent, je dus le caresser, par inadvertance, enfin presque, en descendant la tirette du pantalon.

-Pu'... Bella, gronda Edward

-Désolée, mon chéri... pouffais-je

Le pantalon glissa, ce qui le fit trembler, il se recula, jeta son pantalon, les chaussures et les chaussettes et se jeta sur moi. J'allais enfin en profiter aussi. Je crois que son effeuillage m'avait autant chauffée que lui. Ses mains attaquèrent ma robe, cherchant à l'ouvrir, mais je le sentais s'énerver...

-J'ai cru comprendre que ma robe te plaît, alors si tu veux que je la remette, il faut que tu en prennes soin, je murmurais.

-Dis-moi comment te l'ôter avant que je ne l'abîme et que je t'en rachète une autre !

-Il n'y a pas de tirette, elle est en jersey... tu dois faire descendre les épaules puis le reste jusqu'aux pieds... répondis-je allumeuse.

Je le sentis me mordre sous l'oreille, et je poussais un cri, de surprise, un peu, mêlée à du désir, beaucoup de désir.

Un peu énergiquement, Edward descendit ma robe, laissant ses mains se balader sur moi, englobant ma poitrine, poursuivant la descente de ma robe, sa bouche se promenait dans mon cou, sur ma gorge, sur ma poitrine, le tissu toucha enfin mes hanches et tomba à mes pieds. Edward s'éloigna de moi pour m'observer.

-Mon Dieu, tu es si belle... Si j'avais su que tu étais encore plus tentante dessous que dessus pas sûr que je n'aurai pas assommer notre fils !

-Edward !

-Quoi ? Tu crois que te voir en dessous et porte jarretelles me laisse de marbre...

-Oh non... je te vois, tu es très tendu, répondis-je taquine et mutine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer cette fois... Il me sauta dessus et me bascula avec précaution sur le lit.

-Juste pour toi, ma charmante, belle et sexy fiancée... celle qui occupe mes nuits, mes rêves et mes journées...

-A ce point !

-Tu n'imagines même pas.

Je gémis, il venait de faire sauter mon soutien-gorge et sa bouche s'occupait déjà de ma poitrine,sa langue tournait autour de mon mamelon et une main s'occupait de l'autre... pas de jaloux ! Mais je sentais en moi, monter une chaleur qui devenait insoutenable. Il dégrafa mes bas et les fit rouler et acheva de me dénuder, et moi dans la foulée, par ailleurs.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, parce quand il embrassa mon bas ventre, poursuivant sa douce torture sur ma poitrine, je gémis en poussant mes hanches vers Edward. J'avais besoin de plus, tellement plus. Il dut comprendre car il écarta mes grandes lèvres et posa sa bouche délicatement sur mon clitoris.

Je frissonnais, sa langue suivit, caressant mon intimité, elle entama des va-et-vient langoureux mettant à mal ma patience. Ses doigts eurent raison de moi. Il me caressa longuement, sans me pénétrer, me faisant mourir d'envie, je devenais demandeuse, j'avais besoin de plus, de le sentir, ses doigts, ses lèvres, son corps et j'avais besoin de me libérer.

-Edward... c'est...j'ai... envie... de plus...

Il m'embrassa aspirant mon clitoris.

-Comme ça ?

-Pas... seulement... j'ai ... besoin... de te sentir !

-Comme ça ?

Il me pénétra avec son majeur.

-Oh mon Dieu... c'est...

Il entreprit des mouvements... ajouta un second doigt. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Tout mon corps réclamait la délivrance mais il me manquait un petit quelque chose.

-Encore... oh... Oui...

-Tu es si belle quand tu laisses aller... tes gémissements sont... Bella, j'ai envie de toi !

-Ça brûle... j'ai envie de …

Edward se jeta sur mon clitoris et le caressa, le mordilla utilisant ses doigts pour me faire perdre la tête.

-Hummm ouiiii...

Rapidement, Edward fut nu, il se mit sur moi, je le regardais, cet homme, qui partageait ma vie et qui me retournait le cerveau depuis si longtemps, soit prêt à me faire l'amour.

-S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te sentir...c'est pas assez !

-Je risque...

-De me faire mourir de frustration si tu ne fais pas quelque chose... s'il te plaît

-J'aime quand tu me supplie comme ça...

Il avait commencé à venir en moi..

-Et moi je t'aime, j'aime ce que tu me fais... et... han

-Je t'aime... Bella...

Il buta au fond de moi, comme ça sans hésitation... Il s'arrêta inquiet,

-Continue... je suis tellement... que... oh …

-C'est trop bon...

Edward souleva ma jambe et alla encore plus loin, ses mouvements étaient amples, profonds, et surtout il me caressait, m'embrassait. Je finis par arrêter de réfléchir, de ressentir et je me laissais aller. Je bougeais avec lui, le caressais, l'embrassais. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et lui non plus. J'avais l'impression que tout s'arrêtait, je n'entendais plus rien sauf lui, il murmurait mon prénom comme une litanie de plus en plus rapide et... des milliers de couleurs, de brûlures, j'avais envie que rien ne s'arrête, j'avais envie de plus, Edward le sentit car il me caressa encore et je dus avoir un orgasme de plus...

C'était trop bon, trop fort...

Je le gardais, serré dans mes bras, il m'embrassait

-Je vais bien, le rassurais-je, et j'ai hâte d'être mariée à toi !

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir ma nuit de noce et recommencer !

-Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner d'abord ?

-Si ! Tous les jours !

**Edward**

J'avais l'impression qu'on devenait nigaud tous les deux, je m'étais fait du soucis pour elle, mais non. Pour sa première fois, elle avait... enfin... apprécié.

Je pourrais parler de tous nos essais mais rien... on profita de tous les moments, les espaces... des préparatifs aussi.

Le lendemain de nos fiançailles, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent avec les enfants pour fêter l'anniversaire de Charlie. Ce fut tendu et froid avec Rosalie, mais nous avions décidé que rien ni personne ne gâcherait notre plaisir. On mangea tranquillement, les enfants faisant le plus gros de la conversation. Je savais par un regard d'Emmett qu'il savait ! Il avait vu la main de Bella et ça le faisait sourire.

Enfin, ce fut le temps du désert et des cadeaux, après le sieste de Charlie. Sam, Riley et Paul avaient préparé le cadeau, le gâteau de Charlie trônait devant son assiette. Emmett fit taire Rosalie qui voulait dire quelque chose. On chanta à Charlie, puis il tendit la main vers le gâteau en regardant Bella comme Alice le faisait quand elle voulait quelque chose et qu'on n'arrivait pas dire non !

-Non, on... commença Rosalie

Mais Bella ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer :

-Charlie, aussi beau qu'est ton sourire, et même si c'est ton anniversaire, tu ne peux pas toucher le gâteau, c'est non !

-M... Lala... supplia-t-il encore...

-Non, tu donnes le gâteau et on coupe. Tu va donner un morceau à Sam, à Riley, à Paul, Emmett, à Rosalie...

-'pas !

-Enfin Charlie, il faut offrir du gâteau à nos invités, et Rosalie est notre invitée, expliqua Bella.

-'pas !

Je voyais la lèvre de Charlie se mettre à trembler, signe d'un gros chagrin... Je me levais et le prit dans mes bras

-'Dy... 'pas...

-Chut... le rassurais-je,faut m'expliquer...

Je fus interrompu par un claquement de langue de Rosalie, mais c'est Sam qui la foudroya

-Moi je sais pourquoi mon petit frère il pleure : c'est à cause de maman, elle est méchante avec vous et du coup il est malheureux et veut vous protéger Il l'aime pas et il a raison. Charlie il veut manger le gâteau parce qu'il est trop beau, mais il va pas mettre les mains dessus, pa'ain et Malala lui ont déjà expliqué plein de fois qu'il peut pas ! Mais maman elle croit jamais rien. Et pis il est trop beau le gâteau... alors il essaie comme papa et nous on essaierait de le toucher en cachette. Mais Malala elle explique bien et elle gronde pas et ça c'est super ! Alors Charlie, faut pas pleurer...Tu sais même si Rosalie elle est pas gentille, ben elle doit avoir du gâteau et pis t'es pas obligé de lui faire un sourire, lui dit-il en essayant de lui faire un clin d'œil, mais il ferma les deux yeux.

Charlie prit dans la confession, sourit en fermant les yeux. On éclata tous de rire, enfin pas Rosalie mais elle l'avait bien cherché ! Notre fils tendit les mains à Sam qui regarda son père, qui lui autorisa d'un signe de tête. Sam se leva et fit un gros câlin à notre fils et lui chuchota :

-Je m'assois et tu me donnes du gâteau, d'accord ?

-Vi, répondit Charlie attentif.

Bella commença à couper le gâteau, et tendit les assiettes, quand il reprit sa place à table. Il commença par ses grands frères, puis par Emmett. Pour Rosalie, il tendit de nouveau l'assiette à Emmett, en lui montrant l'autre, paume levée vers le plafond. C'était sa façon de dire « s'il te plaît », celle que Bella lui avait apprise.

-Pas de soucis bonhomme, je la prends, tiens Rose, voici ta part. Comme quoi les enfants c'est mieux élevés que les grands et pas rancuniers, en plus !

Rosalie ne releva pas, Bella nous servit aussi une part que Charlie nous donna. Peu de temps après, Charlie avait une moustache de chocolat et on explosa tous de rire, car les quatre garçons étaient identiques.

-Tiens, dit Paul, voilà ton cadeau !

Charlie secoua la main pour dire merci et retourna le paquet pour l'ouvrir. Ne trouvant pas d'ouverture, il chercha de l'aide auprès des garçons qui l'aidèrent. Je le descendis de sa chaise, tous les quatre, se mirent sur le tapis dans le salon et ouvrirent enfin le cadeau. Bella les rappela pour manger le gâteau, ils râlèrent mais obéirent quand même.

-Charlie, tu dois dire merci et faire un bisou.

-Vi...

Il s'approcha de nous et nous fit la bise, puis il fit de même pour les garçons et enfin il se dirigea vers Emmett à qui il fit un bisou tout mouillé. Pour se venger, ce dernier l'attrapa et le retourna pour lui faire des chatouilles

-ête!ête... Lala !

-Emmett ! S'il te plaît il vient de manger !

-Oh oui... pardon moustique ! Et voilà, t'as pas fini de dire merci !

Charlie baissa la tête et s'approcha à reculons de Rosalie, mais refusa de s'approcher plus ou de tendre la joue.

-Charlie... prévins Bella. Mais Charlie secoua la tête, obstiné.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire un bisou, dis-je pour l'aider.

Il me regarda alors plein d'espoir, et je poursuivis, en lui montrant la main :

-Tu peux serrer la main, oui !

Il me fit un grand sourire, puis regarda Rosalie droit dans les yeux et lui tendit la main. Décontenancée, elle finit par faire de même. Puis rapidement, Charlie la planta et partit jouer. C'est Emmett qui acheva sa femme :

-Et bien, passer la journée à te faire moucher par un loupiot de 1 an... ça t'embête pas, Rose ? Toi qui prône l'éducation, là t'as tout faux. Il est poli ce gamin, bien élevé, il mange proprement ! Tu vas ôter tes œillères !

-Em, laisse tomber, lui dis-je.

-Non, mais...

-Laisse, je voudrais te parler d'autres choses...

-De la jolie bague que tu as offerte à ta jolie fiancée par exemple ?

-Surtout ça !

J'entendis Rosalie avoir un hoquet de stupeur, mais je poursuivis

-Je voudrais savoir si mon meilleur ami accepterait d'être mon témoin.

Emmett se leva et me prit dans ces bras

-Oh putain, Edward, j'y crois pas, sérieux je serai le plus heureux d'être ton témoin ce jour là ! Ça compte que tu es pensé à moi... je ne sais pas quoi dire... !

-Tu as dit oui, et c'est tout ce qui est important à mes yeux !

-Comme ça Bella, tu as accepté d'épouser Edward !

-Ça me paraît normal d'épouser le père de notre fils.

Mon dieu que j'aimais cette femme, bientôt la mienne d'ailleurs.

-Votre fils ? Commença Rosalie

-Oui notre fils, c'est ce que Charlie est aux yeux de la loi, et de notre cœur et il est temps pour nous de le voir ainsi... D'ailleurs Emmett, tu fais quoi le jour anniversaire de notre adoption de Charlie ?

-Euh, rien pourquoi ? Vous voulez fêter ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Oui, on a réservé l'église et la mairie ce jour-là avec un resto aussi... avec Bella !

-Vous allez vous marier ce jour-là pour en faire une date heureuse, c'est ça ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Sam se jeta sur moi en criant

-Pa'ain ! Tu vas népouser Malala !

-Oui mon grand !

-Wouaiii ! et je pourrais venir ?

-Oui bien sûr et je vais avoir besoin de toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien ce jour-là tu vas avoir besoin d'un joli costume avec une chemise et un nœud papillon...

-Mais ça va gratter le cou et vais pas pouvoir respirer com' il faut !

-Mais si crois moi et puis je vais avoir besoin de toi encore plus !

-Je dois faire quoi ?

-Que dirais-tu de porter les alliances et de les tenir jusqu'à ce que j'en ai besoin !

-C'est moi qui va être responsable... c'est super important alors !

-Oui,très ! Alors tu es d'accord ?

-Oui ! Vous serez zolis !

-Et nous alors ? Demandèrent Paul et Riley

-Et bien, reprit Bella, je vais avoir besoin d'aide...

-Eurk, pas pour la robe j'espère, demanda Paul dégoûté

-Non, vous savez que, normalement c'est mon papa qui doit marcher avec moi, dans l'église...

-Oui... mais t'as plus de papa...

-C'est vrai Riley, et comme je veux pas marcher toute seule, et bien je me suis demandée si vous seriez d'accord pour marcher tous les deux avec moi ? Mais il faudra être bien habillés, comme Sam.

-Et papa ?

-Il sera avec votre parrain, tout devant, il m'attendra et il sera habillé comme vous, costume, chemise et nœud papillon... et jolies chaussures !

-Bella ? gémit Emmett

-Oui Emmett...

-T'es pas sérieuse ?

-Comme une crise cardiaque, comme disait mon père...

-Ok, bon ben les gars pas le choix, faudra se faire une sortie entre mecs à 6 la semaine prochaine !

-Ouais ! crièrent les enfants

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour ta robe, demanda Rosalie

-Non, j'ai une amie qui m'aide et puis tu ne m'apprécies alors tu es la dernière personne à qui je demanderai de l'aide. Maintenant, ça ferait plaisir à Edward que tu sois là dans un mois. Ce sera un petit mariage, donc tu n'auras pas à avoir honte, on ne s'affichera pas. Notre fils sera assis loin de toi donc il ne risquera pas de tâcher ta robe, ni même de te manquer de respect. Les enfants auront un espace de jeu et de quoi danser et dormir. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas rester au repas, je comprendrais, enfin non mais ce n'est pas ton soucis. Depuis le début tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais je ne te laisserai pas rendre mon fils malheureux parce que tu ne sais pas te tenir et que tu pars du principe que je ne sais pas l'élever et lui donner une bonne éducation. Mais depuis que tu es rentrée dans notre maison et bien, c'est toi qui te comporte mal. Tu n'avais besoin de venir, personne ne t'y as poussée, alors aies au moins la descense de nous respecter. Notre fils t'a salué, t'a donné du gâteau, mais l'as-tu remercié, lui as-tu parlé comme à une personne, non tu ne le considères pas et après tu t'étonnes qu'il ne souhaite pas partager son gâteau d'anniversaire ? Explique-lui donc à notre fils, pourquoi, depuis que ses vrais parents sont morts, pourquoi tu le méprises, pourquoi tu lui nies le droit d'exister et de faire notre bonheur, et d'avoir droit au sien ! Tu fais du mal à mon fils et ça je n'accepte pas et je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner ! Tu rends les autres malheureux autour de toi, ta famille et Edward ! T'en rends-tu seulement compte ? Alors Edward ne l'a pas fait par égard pour son meilleur ami mais moi je vais te le dire ! Tu es la bienvenue dans un mois, à la condition que tu te comportes comme une personne civilisée et éduquée, qui ne reporte pas sur un enfant d'un an les peurs et les échecs de sa vie et qui sera capable de me considérer comme ce que je suis : la personne qui aime Edward plus que sa propre vie ! Maintenant la balle est dans ton camps !

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, je suis désolée !

-Alors tu n'as rien à faire à mon mariage, Rosalie, claquais-je

-Et je pense, que je vais aller vivre un temps chez mes parents avec les garçons ! Ce n'est pas la femme que j'ai épousé et je refuse que tu pourrisses la vie des autres et surtout de 4 enfants sans que tu assumes. Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui veux épouser Edward !

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas épouser Edward, je ne l'aime pas !

-Ça j'avais compris que tu ne m'aimais pas et que je n'étais même pas ton ami !

-Ne la ramène pas tu veux, Edward !

-Excuse moi d'être encore chez moi !

-Non ce n'est pas ça... mais...

-Sérieux, Rosalie ça fait un moment que je me fous que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu blesses ma fiancée et tu fais peur et tu angoisses mon fils ! Tu le rends responsable de choses impossibles !

-Ça n'a rien à voir Edward !

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur eux, ni aucun droit de regard ! Personne ne te manque de respect !

-Je suis jalouse et envieuse d'eux, enfin d'abord de Bella, puis de Charlie, car c'est auprès d'eux que tu as retrouvé le sourire. Tu as puisé ton bonheur ici et tu n'es plus venu nous voir ! Tu venais voir tes filleuls mais pas nous !

-Mais j'appelais, j'ai passé des dimanches complets chez vous et on a parlé pendant les siestes des garçons ou le soir...

-Et puis tout le monde les adore, tous les deux. Il n'y a que moi qui n'y arrive pas... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Quelque part je suis jalouse du fait que, malgré le fait qu'elle n'aie pas porté Charlie, elle sait très bien s'en occuper : il est autonome, il n'est pas accroché à vous, il a sa propre chambre. Mais vous avez fait tout ce qu'on ne m'a pas permis de faire avec les garçons ! Il fallait les laisser pleurer, les faire dormir dans leur chambre, ne pas les porter tout le temps et les laisser dans leur parc. Alors que vous vous avez mis Charlie avec vous... vous l'avez pris avec vous, vous le portiez des journées entières, vous l'avez même intégrer à votre bureau... Vous lui parlez de ses parents, il a une photo d'eux à porter de main et de regard pour lui ! Pourtant, rien ne vous préparait à tout ça, et malgré tout, vous y arrivez mieux que moi, que nous ! Et c'est difficile à accepter pour moi !

-Rosalie, ce n'est pas une compétition de celui qui élève le mieux ses enfants ! C'est ce qu'on à envie de transmettre à ceux qu'on aime !

-Et j'ai mis presque un an à me dire que je devais élever Charlie, non pas en mémoire de mon frère et d'Alice, mais comme mon fils, avec une pensée pour eux. Si tu avais été là, tu te serais rendue compte qu'on doutait et qu'on avait besoin d'aide. Que des conseils auraient été les bienvenus, parfois, Emmett nous en donnait, mais bien souvent on devait se débrouiller seul ! Nous n'avons pas de parents ou de famille, ou même d'amis pour nous reposer dessus !

-Et malgré tout, vous réussissez ! Contra Rosalie

-Pour le moment, oui, mais qui nous dit que nous faisons le bon choix, d'avoir une photo de ses parents, de le garder avec nous, de faire plein de choses avec lui ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas ta façon d'éduquer qui sera la bonne ? Suggéra Bella.

-Parce que les garçons me racontent toutes vos rencontres ! Comment tu parles, tu expliques au lieu de hurler, comment tu câlines ou tu joues ou ris quand tu les sens tristes !

-Je n'est pas d'emploi, Edward travaille à la maison, je n'ai pas trois enfants à élever et puis l'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le champs du voisin ! Expliqua ma belle.

-Vous avez su faire face à tout ça, tout seul... et j'étais jalouse... je suis désolée...

-Nous aussi, pour tout le temps perdu et la souffrance que ça a généré !

-Au fait... j'ai une question, pourquoi Malala ?

-Sam ne t'a pas expliqué ? Demandais-je

-Non... mais comme je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Bella à la maison, je pense que ce n'est pas sans rapport.

-Et bien, tu as expliqué à mes filleuls qu'on n'avait qu'une seule marraine, pour eux, Lizzy, tu sais que Sam et les autres aussi se sont attachés à Bella et comme ils se sont rendus compte qu'on s'aimait et bien ils ont voulu avoir de nouveau cette marraine qui n'est plus. Alors Sam, un jour, a pris son courage à deux mains et à demander à ma belle...

-Et j'ai refusé, d'une part parce que je connaissais ta position et que je refuse de te faire perdre l'autorité face à tes enfants, d'autre part, je ne suis pas la vraie marraine, c'est Elisabeth et ce n'est pas ma place. Sam a été déçu, je lui ai expliqué que je pouvais être une marraine de cœur, par contre. Et là, il a fait la contraction tout seul : il voulait une marraine à tout prix alors il a prit le MA de marraine et puis Lala, parce c'était comme ça que tes enfants m'appellent et Malala était créé.

-Et comment vous appelle Charlie ?

-Il m'appelle Lala et pour Edward c'est Dady, ou Pady... Le Pa pour Parrain, et des fois ça devient da... et le 'dy' c'est à cause d'Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas, à un moment, d'appeler Edward Eddy... Et du coup c'est resté.

-Tu n'est pas loin du papa, Edward..., dit mon pote

-Je sais, je répondis pensif...

-Comment réagirez-vous le jour où il vous appellera maman ou papa ?

-Il a déjà appelé Bella, mama...

-Et ?

-Elle lui a expliqué, que ce n'était pas elle, sa maman, que c'était Alice, qu'elle l'aimait comme une maman mais que c'était tout ! Pareil pour moi ! Ça nous a valut quelques insomnies et beaucoup de larmes. Mais on sait que les questions vont arriver...

-Ce que je ressens pour vous dépasse l'admiration ! Je suis encore plus désolée de m'être comportée ainsi ! Et je te renouvelle mon offre, Bella, pour mon aide !

-Je ne sais pas ! Je pardonne facilement mais là tu y as été très fort, et je ne suis pas sure d'être certaine que tu ne me sortiras pas une vacherie quand on sera en ville... Je ne serais pas seule, mais je veux passer ce mois dans le bonheur, il va être douloureux et grâce à Edward, je vais devoir penser à des moments heureux mais si tu es constamment là, à me rappeler le fait que je n'ai aucun droit sur Edward et surtout pas le droit de l'épouser, car il ne doit être l'homme que d'une femme, Elisabeth, je ne le supporterai pas. Au mieux, tu prendras ma main dans la figure...

-Elle assumera surtout une demande de divorce avec une garde complète des garçons pour moi...

Rosalie eut un hoquet de stupeur, et une violente douleur apparut dans son regard en entendant les mots d'Emmett :

-Ne pense même pas qu'Edward ou Belle ou même Charlie y sont pour quelque chose ! Mais je ne te supporte plus comme ça et si tu devais poursuivre ton attitude, je ne resterais pas vivre avec toi et je prendrais les garçons pour les protéger ! Tu détruis à petit feu Sam, qui ne comprend pas ton attitude et Bella passe du temps à lui expliquer qu'il ne peut pas détester sa maman, que tu l'aimes, que tu es peut être perdue un peu... Alors arrête ! Va voir quelqu'un ! Tu dois me détester d'en parler ici et pas à la maison mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis un lâche ! Je protège ma famille moi aussi et les gens que j'aime !

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et même si Elisabeth me manque j'ai bien vu qu'Edward est heureux avec toi, Bella, et avec Charlie. Je pense même que nous nous en sommes rendu compte bien avant vous. Je ne fonctionnerai pas sous la menace. Si tu acceptes que je vienne avec toi pour ta robe ou pour un cinéma, c'est parce que j'en ai envie ! Pas parce qu'Emmett me menace d'une séparation ! Je ne veux pas être obliger de t'apprécier !

-Je vais réfléchir... je ne te promets rien...

-Merci, d'y penser déjà !

J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une autre planète, Rosalie avec fait la paix dans sa tête au sujet de Bella et Charlie et ça n'avait pas de prix.

La fin de la journée se déroula tranquillement, Charlie avait eu besoin d'aide et seule Rosalie avait été disponible. D'abord dérouté et angoissé, il s'était laissé convaincre de l'approcher et de se laisser aider. Heureuse de la situation, Rosalie s'était excusé en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille, lui avait un bisou et un gros câlin, lui rappelant aussi que nous l'aimions très fort ! Le sourire et le merci de notre fils fut le plus beau cadeau que Rosalie reçut ce jour-là : il lui avait pardonné !

Vous vous demandez comment se passa ce mois... Pas grand chose de particulier, Bella trouva sa robe rapidement de même que Rose et Angela. Nous, on se fit une sortie entre mecs avec les garçons, Emmett et Ben.

Le jour J fut émotionnellement éprouvant, avec beaucoup de larmes, de rire aussi.

Nous étions tous très beau. Nous n'avions pas préparé de texte, sachant que nous nous étions tout dit en privé. Notre cheminement ne concernait que nous et nous n'étions pas sûr que quelqu'un comprendrait : accueillir Bella, le départ d'Elisabeth, la maladie de Bella, notre soutien mutuel, la grosses d'Alice, notre éloignement, la naissance de Charlie, le départ de ces parents, l'éducation de notre filleul, puis la découverte de nos sentiments. Donc on fit bref et deux « Oui, je le veux » furent dit... On s'embrassa chastement... et on trinqua au sourire des grands frères qui comprennent plus vite que les autres...

Le reste appartiendrait à la nuit de noces, elle fut aussi chaleureux et pleine d'amour que les précédentes...

Nous étions maintenant Monsieur et Madame Swan Cullen, ce qui peut surprendre vu que je n'étais pas un Swan, mais Bella souhaitait garder son nom en mémoire de ces racines et moi je voulais appartenir à sa famille, Charlie était déjà un Swan Cullen !

La fin de l'année universitaire fut difficile, Charlie s'affirmait, j'avais quelques dossiers compliqués et Bella refusait d'échouer : elle passait pas mal de ses nuits à travailler et à partir d'avril, elle était carrément épuisée. Elle passait le temps qu'elle ne travaillait pas, à dormir le matin ou le soir. J'avais hâte que ce soit fini !

Finalement le mois de mai s'acheva, les examens aussi et je pus offrir à la femme de ma vie un restaurant pour fêter ça dignement !

Malgré la fatigue de Bella, nous passâmes une soirée agréable, elle s'intéressa à mon travail et aussi à Charlie, qui allait avoir besoin de sa présence. Il faisait beaucoup de progrès en parole et en bêtise et le NON revenait souvent.

Nous fîmes aussi une balade, mais devant les tremblements de fatigue et de froid de Bella, on décida de rentrer.

C'est au milieu de la nuit que Bella fut malade, je pensais d'abord qu'elle avait pris froid, mais tout lui faisait vider son estomac... l'odeur de thé, ou de café : sa drogue matinale, même le beurre. Je n'osais penser à la possible vérité... Les probabilités étaient faibles et Bella se protégeait. J'étais encore dans mes pensées, le matin, lorsque je l'entendis crier :

-Mais merde ! Putain c'est pas possible !

J'accourus paniqué

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

-Non ça va pas !

-Je peux entrer !

-Si tu veux... putain mais c'est pas vrai...

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Avec les examens et les révisions je n'ai pas fait attention, enfin je l'ai prise tous les jours mais j'ai beaucoup de retard... et …dit-elle en se blottissant tout contre moi

-Combien ?

-Combien, quoi ?

-Combien de retard ?

-Euh... on est fin mai... je dirai presque deux mois... je note pas parce que je prends la pilule, pourquoi ?

-Ca expliquerait ta fatigue alors, la valse de tes émotions aussi... et ta nuit...

-Tu crois ?

-Oui...

-Tu crois ou tu espères ? Parce qu'après mon opération d'il y a deux ans, toi et moi on sait que c'est peu probable et que je n'ai pas de métier et que je ne sais même pas si j'ai mon diplôme !

-Je crois et j'espère ! Je veux y croire et je veux espérer !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Charlie est jeune et il y aura peu de différence avec lui, parce que je t'aime et avoir des enfants avec toi, c'est un merveilleux cadeau, parce que tu pourras travailler... et que j'ai reçu une proposition d'un client...

-Mais on va savoir faire avec plus d'un enfant... ?... Moi aussi avoir un enfant avec toi je l'espérais, mais on n'est pas sûr...

-Test ? Prise de sang ? Echo ?

-D'abord le test puis l'écho ?

-Appelle ton médecin, explique lui, avec un peu de chance, il pourra te recevoir dans la journée !

-Tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Si j'aimerai beaucoup !

-Alors j'espère qu'il pourra NOUS recevoir dans la journée !

-... je l'embrassais pour toute réponse, mais elle me repoussa pour reprendre

-Attends un peu... tu as dit qu'un de tes clients t'avais fait une proposition pour moi !

-Euh... il a une maison d'édition...et une librairie... et bien... tu pourrais lire des manuscrits ou travailler dans la librairie, elle n'est pas très loin d'ici... enfin je n'y connais pas grand chose, il m'a laissé ses coordonnées si ça t'intéresse. Je lui ai dit que tu finissais fin mai mais que le première semaine de juin tu prendrais sûrement contact avec lui, quelque soit ton intérêt.

-Tu le connais bien ?

-C'est un de ceux qui m'ont suivi... quand je me suis mis à mon compte.

-Et tu le trouves comment ?

-Il est chaleureux mais réservé, mais je ne doute pas que dans le domaine de l'édition il doit être redoutable !

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Eleasar et son épouse Carmen !

-Comme dans « Au pays des livres d'Eleasar » ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est la librairie où on père m'emmenait toujours quand j'étais enfant, il y avait des ateliers de lecture... de découverte du monde des livres... wouah...si j'avais su qu'un jour...

-Tu l'appelleras alors ?

-Tu veux rire... C'est cette librairie qui m'a donnée le goût des livres... Bien sûr je vais appeler pour cette librairie !

-Et l'édition ?

-Pas quand cette librairie est encore en vie et en balance pour un travail !

-Tu sais qu'il est prêt à t'embaucher même sans diplôme !

-Je veux mon diplôme d'abord !

-Et moi je veux t'embrasser puis... que tu appelles ton médecin, après on verra.

-Il faudra peut-être qu'on aille chercher Charlie aussi ?

-Je suis sûr que Sam est ravi d'avoir son petit « frère » encore quelques heures et puis Rosalie est ravie aussi ! Enfin j'espère...

-Edward ! Pour ta peine, tu n'as droit qu'à un simple baiser !

Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle put et fila téléphoner... et revint dix minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas encore habillé, mais enfin, nous devons partir !

-Où ça ? A la pharmacie ? Tu sais je peux y aller seul, et tu te reposes !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, on va directement en consultation, il pense que les signes ne trompent pas mais il veut contrôler alors on doit y être dans moins d'une heure...

-Ok je file dans la douche de la chambre d'ami, et je te laisse la nôtre !

Je l'embrassais et filais je ne voulais subir ses hormones maintenant car je n'étais pas sûr moi même de résister. Je me surpris à sourire niaisement. Quelque part j'étais inquiet aussi : et si on s'était trompé ?

On roula rapidement vers la consultation, je tenais Bella au plus près de moi lorsqu'on attendit dans la salle d'attente, et c'est fébrile que je l'écoutais répondre aux questions de son médecin. Cette fois il m'impressionnait, il la fit se peser,se renseigna sur la date de ses dernières règles, ses symptômes puis elle s'étendit sur la table d'échographie. Elle grimaça au contact du gel froid. J'arrivais à me faire une petite place à ses pieds afin de pouvoir regarder aussi les images.

Garret était concentré, je le vit balader le récepteur de l'ultrason sur le bas ventre de mon épouse, il sourit et appuya sur un bouton : plusieurs bruits sur firent entendre, alors il commenta :

-Le battement lent que vous entendez est celui de Bella. L'autre ici, est celui d'un bébé, il est plus rapide, mais en bonne santé, et ici, c'en est un second, celui de votre autre bébé. Tout comme le premier, il est rapide et en bonne santé. Félicitations à vous deux !

-Des... deux cœurs qui battent, mais... je croyais... pas possible ? Dis Bella

-Des jumeaux ou des jumelles... de ce que je vois, ce n'est pas la même poche, donc...

-Bella, on va encore avoir des enfants... Merci...

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire... c'est génial, ça fait un peu peur aussi... et là je ne vais pas les récupérer juste à la fin... je vais les porter aussi..., dit Bella qui paniquait un peu.

**Bella**

Pendant ce temps Garret les mesura. Il évalua la date de début de grossesse et surtout le terme, c'est à dire si j'allais au bout mi-janvier et au tôt début décembre, mais Garret espérait que je tienne jusque mi-décembre au moins,ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir être prudente surtout avec un enfant en bas-âge déjà. A la naissance des enfants, Charlie aurait 26 mois et on espérait qu'il comprendrait. Déjà il fallait lui apprendre la nouvelle, en premier, ensuite on verra. J'étais donc enceinte de 6 semaines, j'avais déjà un peu de ventre et d'après les explications que je recevais, ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'avais le droit de manger de tout, de façon raisonnable, car tout ce que je prendrais n'irait pas aux enfants mais à moi et il faudra les perdre ensuite. Donc Garret partit sur un poids maximum de 20-25 kilos à prendre pas plus. Même si j'étais jeune et en bonne santé, il n'étais pas question que je la mette en danger ! Donc pour les fringales, j'étais encouragée à me jeter sur les fruits et les yaourts. Pour les hamburger, pas de soucis à raison d'un par mois ou deux maximum, le chocolat, café et soda étaient à éviter. Par contre, mon désespoir venait de l'interdiction de manger du fromage au lait cru... mais bon je pouvais faire l'effort encore 8 mois pour mes enfants. Ca me faisait bizarre de parler de mes enfants. Il ne m'avait fallu que peu de temps pur me faire à cette idée. Je voyais aussi Edward perdu sans ces pensées. Soudain j'eus peur. Peur qu'il me rejette car ce n'était pas les enfants d'Elisabeth, peur qu'il ne veuille pas d'enfant avec moi car j'étais trop jeune, peur que le fait qu'il y en ait deux, il fuit...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas mes larmes coulées, mais plutôt les bras de mon amour qui m'encerclait dans un cocon protecteur, alors qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille :

-Arrête de te faire des films. Avec Elisabeth, ça n'aurait pas été possible et on n'aurait pas adopté d'enfants. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants avec toi mais j'attendais que tu aies fini tes études et que tu aies un emploi pour ne pas que tu penses que je te voulais à la maison. Tu es jeune, c'est ce qui fait ton charme, et deux enfants c'est bien. Je suis surpris et ravi. Je ne pensais pas être papa un jour et puis, il y a eu Charlie et maintenant eux ! Ce n'est que du bonheur ! Grâce à toi ! Merci d'être là, d'être toi et de me donner autant !

-Merci à toi de me rassurer, de trouver les mots, et m'avoir fait deux enfants et de me permettre d'être de nouveau maman !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

-Plaisir partager !

Garret nous interrompit en toussant. On le regarda, rougissant,

-Désolé de vous interrompre, enfin pas tant que ça, mais je dois te revoir Bella, tous les mois.

-Pas de soucis. Je dois faire quoi entre temps ?

-Te reposer un maximum, profiter de la fin de tes études, prendre soin de Charlie aussi, ça ne sera pas simple pour lui, non plus. Il risque de régresser et de faire beaucoup de cauchemar, malgré vos explications. N'oubliez pas que ces deux enfants sont vos vrais enfants... ils pourront vous appeler « papa » et « maman » contrairement à lui... Il ne sera plus seul... Ca va faire beaucoup pour un petit bout comme lui.

-Merci pour votre honnêteté et votre franchise, on va essayer d'être à la hauteur de ce défi ! Déclara Edward.

Puis il fut temps de partir chercher Charlie, qui nous attendait impatient.

-Lala ! Ady !

-Hey salut mon grand, comment vas-tu ?

-'ien ! Fais dodo ! Sam a'ssi fait dodo !

-Tu as dormi dans la chambre de Sam ! Super ! Prêt à rentrer à la maison alors ?

-Vi ! A dit a'voir à 'ose, à Memmett !

-D'accord allez va dire au revoir on t'attend.

Les garçons vinrent nous saluer mais repartirent jouer, on parla cinq minutes, puis on fila.

C'était l'heure du repas et de la sieste pour tout le monde, enfin pas pour Edward qui avait beaucoup de travail en retard.

Mais à la maison, impossible de faire manger Charlie tranquillement, ou de le coucher. Il ne tenait pas en place, alors je compris. Charlie sentait qu'on lui cachait une information. On décida donc de lui annoncer, on l'appela pour lui parler et on alla dans notre pièce, la véranda.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il avait la tête baissée, tout penaud

-Lala fâchée, moi pas 'êtise, mais moi veut pas dodo !

-Ce n'est pas grave et on n'est pas fâché, regarde nous !

Il releva la tête et devant nos sourires, il se jeta dans nos bras, Edward le récupéra avant que ces genoux ne touchent mon ventre. C'est Edward qui ouvrit le débat

-Si avec Lala on souhaitait te parler, c'est parce qu'on a quelque chose à t'annoncer. Tu sais que ta maman c'est Alice et ton papa c'est ...

-a'per, interrompit Charlie tout fier

-Exact et que quand tu étais bébé, tu étais dans le ventre de ta maman

-Vi, répondit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il était concentré, qu'il était dépassé par ce qu'on lui expliquait mais qu'il s'accrochait.

-Tu sais aussi que Lala et Dady, on s'aime beaucoup.

-Vi...

-Et bien, quand on s'aime beaucoup comme Alice et Jasper, ton papa et ta maman et bien il y a un bébé qui arrive.

-Vi, moi, 'a'lie ! Dit-il tout fier

-Oui, toi... mais aussi un bébé dans le ventre de Lala.

-Non moi bébé 'a'lie... gémit Charlie.

C'est à cet instant que j'intervins.

-Charlie, donne moi ta main,et pose la sur mon ventre. Tu sens là ?

-Vi, dit-il d'une toute petite voix

-Et bien là il y a des bébés

-Lala mama ?

-Oui je vais être une maman encore !

-Toi pas mama moi !

-Non je ne suis pas ta vraie maman... c'est Alice ta vraie maman. Moi... je suis ta maman de cœur, parce que ta vraie maman elle n'est plus là...

-'ady pas papa moi !

-Non Dady ce n'est pas ton vrai papa,... c'est Jasper, ton vrai papa... Dady c'est ton papa de cœur aussi !

-Lala, mama 'oeur et Dady papa 'oeur ?

-Oui c'est ça...

-'lors moi pas papa, pas mama... dit-il tristement

-Charlie... je soufflais les yeux plein de larmes

Il nous regarda et regarda le ventre, puis nous désigna Edward et moi

-'ady papa à moi 'si et Lala mama à moi 'si !

-Tu veux..

A ce moment il nous serra dans les bras et murmura en pleurant

-Pa...pa... à moi... 'si... Ma...ma... à moi...'si... 'plaît ? Moi... pas … tout... 'eul...

-Non tu ne seras pas tout seul... Je ne veux pas que tu oublies Alice et Jasper...

-Moi pas 'ou'er Lice et 'a'per... Mais eux pas là ! Pas câlins moi !

-C'est vrai, je soupirai en pleurant, tu as raison.

Edward nous tenait tous les deux contre lui et je sentais ses larmes dans mes cheveux et ses merci dans mon oreille. Charlie se recula et toucha mon ventre

-Bébé là ?

-Oui, Charlie, tu vas un grand frère !

-Sam !

-Comme Sam, tu seras le grand frère... Mais il y deux bébés, pas un.

-Deux bébés ! Moi comme Sam !

-Oui Charlie, tu vas être un grand frère comme Sam... confirma Edward

-Moi veux faire dodo, papa !

-Et moi aussi, je dis.

-Mama dodo 'si ?

-Oui je suis fatiguée !

-Papa 'si dodo ?

-Oui je vais dormir aussi et après je dois travailler ici, j'ai beaucoup de travail !

-Alors quand moi plus dodo, moi sage !

On l'embrassa et on le mit en body dans sa turbulette, il mis pas longtemps avec de s'endormir et on rejoignit notre lit nous aussi.

Edward me déshabilla avec tendresse, promenant ces mains sur mon corps, ne me laissant pas m'occuper de lui. Il me chérit longtemps, me faisant vibrer comme jamais, je réussis à lui transmettre tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, le remerciant pour nos enfants que je portais.

Les temps qui ont suivi, furent du pur bonheur, mais aussi difficiles. Charlie nous bluffait par son acceptation de ma grossesse, je commençais mon travail à la librairie début juin. Je ne travaillait que l'après midi, de cette façon Edward pouvait travailler quasiment toute la journée, le matin lorsque j'étais là et l'après midi lors de la sieste de Charlie.

J'eus quelques alertes durant ma grossesse, aussi.

Il fallait bien un peu d'animation et d'angoisse sinon j'aurais pu croire que je rêvais.

On fêta les deux ans de Charlie avec la famille d'Emmett ainsi qu'avec Angela et Ben...

Avec l'accord des garçons on avait utiliser leur pièces pour en faire une chambre pour les futurs arrivants.

Et là aussi ce fut une surprise mais nous étions heureux. Un garçon et fille allaient compléter notre famille et tout le monde était ravi.

Je devrais m'arrêter de travailler au début du mois de novembre, je lirai de nouveaux livres à la maison et enverrai par mail mon avis à Eleazar, il ferait ainsi sa sélection de livres à vendre.

Avec Edward, nous avions choisi les prénoms de nos enfants et Edward leur fit confectionner la même gourmette qu'à Charlie.

Je ne pus amener ma grossesse à terme et juste avant Noël, nous avions eu la joie d'accueillir Esmée Renée Alice Swan Cullen et Anthony Carlisle Jasper.

Edward avait perdu ses parents assez jeune et je ne les connaissais que par des photos et des anecdotes qu'Emmett me racontait et parfois Edward. Ainsi notre fille portait le prénom de sa grand-mère puis le prénom de ma mère et enfin celle de sa tante. Notre fils portait le second prénom d'Edward, aussi prénom du grand-père de ce dernier, puis le prénom de son père et enfin celui de mon frère. Nous espérions que leur histoire ne leur pèse pas trop sur les épaules pour leur avenir. Ben et Emmett acceptèrent d'être les parrains et Angela et Rosalie furent les marraines.

Nous ne pouvions envisager la vie autrement, dans l'espoir et le bonheur !

FIN


	7. Chapitre 7 : Epilogue

_Ponne Cullen: Merci à toi pour ton mot, et tes compliments... voici enfin l'épilogue !_

_nana10:Merci à toi pour ta review..._

_aussidagility:moi aussi j'adore les enfants, et tu le sais;) le plus difficile c'est d'apprécier leurs parents parfois;)_

_LuneBlanche : Je t'aurai volontiers éclairer les parties que tu n'as pas compris malheureusement cette option est invalidée sur ton profil... alors je suis condamnée à te demander ici ce que tu n'as pas saisie;) parce que je ne suis pas sûr que l'épilogue réponde à ces questions._

_Je constate qu'à de très rare exceptions vous avez aimé le chapitre et je vous en remercie._

_J'ai un mot particulier à dire ! Cette review qui m'a tant fait douté n'était en aucun cas déplacé mais plutôt quelque chose qui m'a permis de me remettre en cause et certainement de vous livrer ce chapitre._

_Pour celles qui sont intéressées, je vais reprendre la suite de « 2 Anges » après, enfin pas avant 2 semaines car mes enfants sont en congé et du coup... pas beaucoup de temps à l'écriture:)_

_Un dernier mot car je vais finir par écrire plus de futilités que l'épilogue : Je souhaitais juste dédier cette histoire aux personnes qui sont importantes et ne sont plus... Alors P'tit Louis, au fils de P'tit Louis, Pitivier , Grand-Mère et Urgrossel cette histoire était pour vous... et de vous... par vous... Merci_

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages._

**Epilogue**

Je suis sûr que vous demandez ce qu'a été notre vie à cinq... Que croyez-vous : que du rêve pas d'éclat de voix, toujours le sourire, la maison rangée, pas de retenue toujours les meilleures notes à l'école !

Non sérieux, vous n'y pensez pas, déjà entre Esmée et Anthony, parfois c'était décapant, de plus j'ai un côté venant d'Alice, très « je fais ce qu'il me plaît » alors forcément, avec papa et maman et bien ça n'a pas été toujours facile... Rien ne fut simple, ni même dramatique mais on va dire que l'adolescence a été un période mouvementée. Et puis, avec 25 mois d'écart entre trois enfants, la vie a été intense dans la maison. Mais nous étions tous travailleurs, studieux, même si on s'entendait très bien pour faire les 400 coups avec Sam, Riley et Paul. Heureusement qu'on était raisonnable malgré tout. Le temps à passer, j'ai entendu parler d'Elisabeth, de Charlie aussi, de Renée un peu, et aussi beaucoup de Jasper et Alice. Et comme je l'ai dit, l'adolescence fut plus compliqué, il y avait plein de questions mais surtout beaucoup de patience et de compréhension.

J'ai quelques souvenirs précis celui des « un an » d'Esmée et Anthony. Je voulais absolument leur offrir à tous les deux, la même photo que j'avais dans ma chambre. Et j'ai pleuré pendant des heures dans ma chambre, lorsque j'ai compris qu'eux auraient une photo avec papa et maman et moi non. Du coup, pour mon anniversaire, je reçus une photo de mes « un an » avec papa et maman.

Un autre souvenir, qui celui-ci doit remonter à ma rentrée en primaire.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon grand ?

-C'est toi la vraie maman de Mésmée et Tony ! Et papa c'est leur vrai papa !

-Oui c'est vrai !

-Mais t'es pas ma vraie maman et papa, c'est pas mon vrai papa !

-Non, c'est vrai !

-C'est Alice et Jasper, ton frère, ma maman et mon papa !

-Oui...

-Tu sais, tu sais je t'aime beaucoup, maman et papa aussi je l'aime beaucoup, mais des fois... j'imagine, ce que ce serait s'ils étaient toujours là et que je vivais avec eux !

-Mais c'est normal !

-C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas et t'as pas peur que je t'aime plus ?

-Charlie, regarde moi, mon grand, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi, imaginer ce que serait ta vie avec tes parents c'est normal, tu ne les connais que par nos souvenirs, alors tu essaies de créer les tiens ! Et quoiqu'il arrive, parfois je pense qu'on sera en conflit, mais jamais, je pourrais ne pas t'aimer Charlie. Tu es mon fils, mon premier, parce que la vie a été très dure, mais malgré ça, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-C'était pas ton mariage avec papa, le plus beau ?

-Le second mais ne le répète pas à papa, d'accord ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, maman mais des fois je trouve ça difficile et compliqué... Si les copains à l'école ils découvrent que t'es pas ma vraie maman ils vont êtes méchants ! Et pis tu sais, papa, il a le même secret que toi, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Alors je ferais tout pour te protéger ! Et pour le secret avec papa, je suis ravie de t'avoir et d'avoir épousé ton papa. C'est un homme merveilleux !

-Moi je trouve bien, qu'il a le piano de Mamie 'smée,maintenant... papa il a toujours le sourire, des fois tristes mais maintenant, avec toutes les photos partout et ben, on a toute la famille qui nous protège et qui nous aime ! Et je suis content que tu sois ma maman et papa mon papa, je pouvais pas trouver mieux !

Papa qui était à la porte de la cuisine, et qui nous écoutait depuis un moment nous rejoignit, et ça s'était fini avec un gros câlin et des yeux brillants.

Maman m'avait transmis son amour des photos, et je passais beaucoup de temps à les regarder et à l'aider à les ranger et les mettre en album.

Avec papa, c'était différent, il pouvait me parler de mon père, médecin, son côté professionnel, qu'il était le seul à connaître. Il est une écoute et une oreille fabuleuse. Et je l'ai dit, il avait fini par récupéré le piano de son enfance dans un garde-meuble, l'année qui a suivi la naissance de mes frère et sœur. Il y passait un certain temps.

On partageait beaucoup de discussions tous les deux alors qu'avec maman on était dans le silence !

Aujourd'hui j'ai 25 ans, pas un seul jour je ne regrette le moment où j'ai demandé à Maman et Papa le droit de les appeler comme ça ! Car c'est ce qu'ils ont été pour moi et c'est ce qu'ils sont toujours. Je n'oublie pas mes parents pour autant, sans eux, sans l'angoisse de ma mère, ni l'amour que mon mère avait pour elle, je n'aurais pas eu cette famille fabuleuse. Je sais que pour Maman ça a été difficile. Ils ne m'ont rien caché de leur histoire quand j'ai voulu connaître la mienne... Ils ont répondu à toutes mes questions : Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, est-ce que qu'ils s'étaient mariés à cause de moi, est-ce que c'est difficile d'aimer l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, de l'élever comme son propre enfant ? Et ils ont répondu à tout, avec gentillesse, quelques larmes, des câlins et mais surtout avec franchise, sans rien me cacher des difficultés, non plus.

Je suis heureux qu'ils se soient trouvés et surtout qu'ils se soient dévoilés leurs sentiments.

J'ai aussi parlé avec Rosalie, qui un jour s'excusa de m'avoir fait souffrir petit et devant mon incompréhension m'expliqua sa version des choses, Emmett compléta à ma demande. Je n'en avais rien su, Papa et Maman ne m'en avait jamais rien dit.

Avec le temps, j'essaie de dire mes parents, mais c'est compliqué... parce que j'ai aussi Alice et Jasper !

Pour Esmée et Anthony, avec eux c'est super, ce sont à la fois, des frères et sœurs, mais aussi des potes, des cousins... on a fait nos études dans la même faculté, j'ai fait médecine, j'espère être médecin urgentiste, allez savoir pourquoi..., Esmée fait des études d'architecture, comme si un part de ma grand-mère et d'Elisabeth étaient en elle, et Anthony veut être prof de musique, enfin professeur de piano et de guitare, merci papa, il pourrait être concertiste aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'être loin de la maison l'enchante...

Nous avons aussi tous trouvé chaussure à notre pied : Esmée en la personne de Paul, l'aînée d'Emmett et Rosalie, ça a fait grincer quelques dents, surtout chez papa, croyez moi, Anthony en la personne de Carlie, fille de Ben et Angela, et moi... et bien ça fait presque 5 ans maintenant que je suis heureux avec Emma... Et aujourd'hui c'est mon mariage !

**10 ans plus tard**

Vous nous trouvez aujourd'hui avec plein d'enfants et tous mariés. La santé de mes parents m'inquiètent un peu, ils ont toujours une vie tranquille. Papa travaille toujours à la maison, mais son activité a pris de l'ampleur depuis que nous sommes indépendants. Maman anime toujours des ateliers lecture, création de livre et d'écriture ou d'illustration, dans la librairie. Mais elle en est propriétaire. Au départ d'Eléazar, la librairie lui est revenue. Papa a maintenant plus de 60 ans et maman pas encore 50. Ils travaillent toujours mais rêve de pouvoir faire le tour du monde. Papa rêve de faire découvrir le monde à Maman et surtout l'Italie, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**20 ans plus tard**

Depuis quelques années maintenant, nous nous retrouvons tous pour parler de nos parents et de leur tour du monde dont ils sont rentrés émerveillés. Maman était revenue très fatiguée, malgré tout, et Papa n'arrivait pas à la faire se reposer.

Il craignait qu'elle ne se ménage pas assez. Il avait raison... et tord aussi...

Nous les avions perdus tous les deux le même jour.

C'est un habitué des lieux de leur promenade journalière, Jacob et son épouse Leah, qui nous en rapporta les faits. Papa et Maman se promenaient tranquillement quand Jacob les vit vaciller, inquiet il s'approcha, mais Papa les renvoya, disant que c'était simplement le moment de la sieste et qu'ils allaient s'asseoir sur le banc et profiter du soleil... Pas tranquilles, ces personnes étaient restés pendant plus d'une heure à les observer mais dans le milieu d'après midi, angoissés, ils finirent par les rejoindre. Malheureusement, Papa avait fait une hémorragie cérébrale et Maman était partie dans son sommeil. C'était la veille de son rendez-vous chez le cardiologue. Ils... ils étaient inséparables même dans leur départ.

Papa avait plus de 80 ans, Maman presque 70. C'était trop tôt pour nous mais ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Alors c'était peut être mieux ainsi...

Pour Anthony c'était encore trop tôt... ses enfants étaient des adolescents et ils pleuraient la perte de leurs grand-parents.

La vie, malgré tout, se poursuivit.

Esmée eut un petit fils qui s'appela Edward, et ma petite fille s'appela Bella. Et ils étaient inséparables... On dit que la vie est un éternel recommencement...

Vivre et partir ensemble, puis transmettre leur prénom aux générations suivant : c'était mérité pour deux personnes merveilleuse, qui avaient fait, de moi, Charlie Edward Swan Cullen, orphelin à un mois, un homme bien, et de ma vie, un comte de fée. Et je me plaisais à le transmettre avec respect !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Et si tout avait été autre?

_Alors j'ai un tort je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews sur l'épilogue... je vais le faire demain enfin j'espère._

_Ce bonus est un peu particulier... un passage rapide sur ce qu'aurait dû être l'histoire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture..._

_J'en ferais peut-être un dernier, mais d'abord j'avance sur mon autre fic : 2 anges si ça vous dit. Enfin j'espère... bonne soirée._

_Merci à S. Meyer pour ces personnages, elle a tout le mérite et moi je joue avec ces personnages_

Bonus Charlie : Ce qu'aurait dû être notre vie.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré ma première petite amie que j'ai épousé au final, je me suis posée beaucoup de questions...

-Papa...

-Oui Charlie...

-T'as toujours su que tu voulais épouser Maman ?

-Non !

-Non?

-Non... dans mes projets je ne devais pas l'épouser juste prendre soin d'elle...

-Tu m'expliques?

-Oui viens on va se promener!

Comme à son habitude, on prit la voiture et on partit faire le tour de ce fameux lac. Mais pour la première fois, papa ne nous fit pas faire le tour, il nous fit asseoir, mais pas trop loin de la voiture, sur le sable au bord de l'eau.

-Le premier souvenir que j'ai de Bella, c'est de la nourriture, ma maison rangée. Elle s'occupait de moi et de ce qui m'entourait, rendant ainsi ma vie plus facile ou meilleure. Puis la première fois que j'ai vu Bella, c'était au moment de la maladie d'Elisabeth. Bella était toujours présente, m'a soutenu. Ton père, son frère, Jasper quoi, me faisait confiance et je lui avais promis de prendre soin de Bella... et ça voulait dire la rendre heureuse... l'aider à faire sa vie. Pas flirter avec elle ! Au décès de ma première épouse, elle était de tous les soutiens, de tous les fronts et puis, tu es arrivé, Alice n'était pas bien... Bella était malade aussi, mais personne ne devait le savoir, tes parents ne l'ont jamais su, Bella ne voulait pas rajouter à leurs inquiétudes. Alors j'ai accepté de me taire, et tu es né dans la panique, Bella sombrait et remontait la pente avec moi. Elle vivait ou faisait le deuil de la perte de ces parents enfin... Et Alice et Jasper sont partis aussi... on n'a pas compris grand chose... sauf que on s'est accroché à toi, autant que tu t'es accroché à nous. Notre amitié a changé à partir de ce moment je pense, on a dû avancer ! Et élever un enfant ça crée des liens, très forts... La voir s'occuper de toi était époustouflant, elle avait un caractère terrible aussi, capable de déplacer des montagnes pour ne pas couler, mais s'effondrer ensuite, en cachette. Je l'ai toujours admirée pour ça. J'ai essayé d'être à sa hauteur, de lui faire honneur... On n'arrivait pas à se quitter, à sortir chacun de son côté, on a essayé mais ça a été une catastrophe pour nous deux, à chaque fois... Et puis j'ai commencé à la regarder autrement, sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Je me suis battu contre pourtant. Mais je me suis confrontée à Bella encore une fois... et je ne l'ai pas regretté. Pourtant, je voulais, à la rigueur, lui proposer un mariage blanc pour toi, pour elle. Je voulais vous protéger, toi, des enfants, de leur méchanceté, je pensais t'offrir une famille, Bella, des soucis comme je l'avais promis à Jasper. Mais face à Bella, c'était illusoire, elle est trop bien, trop belle pour tout ça ! Alors j'ai fini par faire le premier pas et je l'ai demandé en mariage et chaque jour qui passe je m'en réjouis ! Tu as une famille, une vraie comme promis et je prends soin de Bella. Tes parents avaient deviné avant nous, les sentiments que nous partagions sans le savoir. Et Bella est tombée enceinte, plus rapidement que prévu, surtout de part sa maladie. Mais j'étais fou de joie et j'aurai aimé d'autres enfants mais ça n'a pas été possible. Alors chaque jour qui passe, je me réjouis de ce que je vis... Voilà pourquoi quand j'ai vu ta maman, je n'ai pas voulu l'épouser.

-Et bien je ne pensais pas tout ça ! Avoua Charlie.

-Oui, admit son père, ça change des idées préconçues...

-Mais tu ne regrettes rien malgré tout, s'inquiéta son fils.

-Rien, absolument rien et je recommencerais si nécessaire.

-Merci pour ta franchise Papa !

-De rien... Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses des idées. Mais le jour où mes sentiments ont été clairs, je n'ai jamais douté de ma demande en mariage.

-D'accord, allez viens Roméo, retournons voir ta Juliette avant que tu ne dépérisses...

-Très drôle, jeune impudent !

-Au fait... ça t'embête si je pose la question à Maman ?

-Non bien sûr ! Dit Edward, en montant dans la voiture.

De retour à la maison j'ai filé voir ma mère et lui ai posé la question :

-Maman ?

-Oui mon grand ?

-Tu as toujours voulu épouser papa ?

-Toi, tu as parlé à ton père, sourit Bella.

-Comment tu fais pour tout deviner ? Soupira son fils.

-Peut-être parce que quelque part je suis ta mère !

-Pas quelque part, tu l'es en tous points ! Lui confirma Charlie.

-Pour répondre à ta question... non, le mariage n'a pas été une évidence... mon évidence était de lui alléger ses souffrances, ses soucis, lui faire retrouver le sourire. Il m'avait sans obligation offert un foyer, une maison, un refuge. Il m'a aussi offert ma première amitié et j'ai pu me reconstruire ou me construire grâce à lui... Alors je l'ai peut être aidé mais en retour il fait pareil ! On s'est soigné mutuellement... Et puis il y a eu ta grossesse, la panique de ta naissance, la joie après de ta sortie et l'enfer qui a suivi mais tu étais là, Edward était là aussi. Nous étions ensemble c'était le plus important pour moi ! On a fait des projets, des travaux et au fur et à mesure... Edward est devenu le pivot de ma vie, avec toi... Et puis je ne m'autorisais pas à le regarder comme ça, il était plus vieux que moi, et sa vie installée tellement mieux que la mienne. Bref, il a osé... j'ai cru rêvé... Du coup, le plus beau jour de ma vie... mon premier baiser, sa demande ou notre mariage... je ne sais pas... les trois je pense !

-Et votre mariage ?

-Notre mariage ?

-Ben oui, tu n'en a pas beaucoup parlé...

-Et bien une prochaine fois... présente nous ta petite amie et on verra ! Le taquina Bella

-Mamannnnnnn, râla Charlie

-File, éclata de rire sa mère. Et reste naturel, t'es trop beau, Charlie ! cria sa mère.

-Mamannnnnnn


	9. Et si tout était LE mariage

_Voilà la dernière étape de cette histoire, c'est très court, peut être trop, mais pourquoi s'éterniser sur une histoire qui fut ?_

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont rejointe ici et qui m'ont écrit de très belles reviews, merci, merci._

_Je clos ma première histoire, pour celles qui veulent un PDF, merci de le faire en mp, je peux rêver, hein ?_

_Je vais poursuivre 2 Anges et une dernière histoire en cours depuis 3 ans... avec ma jumelle, on a eu quelques soucis et pour elle, et pour moi je vais boucler._

_(J'ai écrit un OS... difficile à classer aussi...)_

_A bientôt, Nane_

**Et si c'était le mariage de mes parents ?**

Vous devez vous dire : ce n'est pas possible ! Encore lui ? Pourtant ce n'est pas son mariage, c'est celui de Bella et Edward.

Et vous avez raison, je vais vous parler du mariage de mes parents. Impossible pour eux d'en parler, c'est comme si vous demandiez à un journal People de faire de la politique, ce n'est juste pas possible.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je suis avec papa et j'attends... et croyez-moi ça fait un moment que j'attends. Du coup, je me laisse porter par mes souvenirs et je me revois, attendre ici, au même endroit, mais les rôles inversés.

J'étais petit, papa très grand et maman très belle. Je peux le dire car en dehors d'Angela, j'étais le seul à l'avoir vu, et …. ouahhhhhhhhhh, enfin je veux dire ma fiancée est superbe, mais maman... Hallalalalala... ne riez pas, hein ! Parce que c'est vrai !

Et je l'ai vu dans le regard de papa, après, quand elle est arrivée seule.

Leurs yeux étaient mouillés, d'un mouillé gai, d'un mouillé pas triste. Enfin si un peu, mais pas trop, ils étaient beaux, ils étaient heureux et ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps, juste le temps de parler de papa et maman, mes parents bionogiques, de se dire tout ce que moi je sais... enfin surtout depuis que je suis grand et que j'ai parlé avec eux.

J'avais le rôle le plus important de ce jour, je portais le coussin avec les alliances, celles qui me faisaient rêver, encore aujourd'hui car elles représentaient juste la vie dont je rêvais et dont je rêve encore, en ce jour particulier.

Et puis ils sont sortis heureux, souriants.

Tout le monde souriait, sauf tatie Rose mais j'avais encore l'habitude.

Maman était la plus belle et papa le papa le plus heureux de la terre.

Sa robe était juste, pas comme un gros choux à la crème, non elle était douce, fragile, on aurait dit des vases très fragiles, elle sentait bon aussi, et elle m'a prise dans ses bras et sur ces genoux comme papa.

D'ailleurs lui, il ressemblait un peu au n'amoureux de Mary Poppins, mais heureux content, sa cravate et son gilet était de la couleur de ses yeux et il était beau mon papa, un peu comme James Bond, un super papa spécial comme tous les petits garçons en rêve.

Et ce que j'ai mangé était super bon. Maman m'avait fait, avec papa un menu spécial pour moi, des pâtes au pesto avec du parmesan frais... c'était trop bon et puis sur mon gilet vert c'était discret, on ne verrait pas les taches. Ma veste de la couleur de la robe de maman était sur mon dossier de chaise. Je n'avais pas eu droit à ma tranche de jambon avec de la purée, mais pour le deuxième jour de fête, papa me l'avait promis.

Bref, elle était belle, les yeux brillants et les joues roses et papa était ému et heureux.

Et là, je suis ému car je vois la femme de ma vie s'avancer, les yeux de maman brillent pour moi, ceux de mon épouse aussi. Papa me pose la main sur l'épaule :

-Sois heureux, nous sommes fiers de toi et nous t'aimons.

Il rejoignit maman et me laissa la place, pour écrire mon histoire, au bras de celle à qui j'allais dire oui, pour aussi longtemps que la vie le voudra.


End file.
